


The light behind your eyes

by Kulka_Lou1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Boy Louis, Drugs, First Kiss, Love, MCR, Multi, Nightmares, Polski | Polish, Punk Louis, Sex, Singing, Tattoos, one direction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulka_Lou1/pseuds/Kulka_Lou1
Summary: Noella Young to zwykła dziewczyna z dobrymi stopniami. Nie lubi znajdować się w centrum uwagi, ale także być ignorowana. Uwielbia Eda Sheerana oraz interesuje się modą. Pewnego dnia za namową swojej denerwującej siostry idzie na imprezę, gdzie poznaje Louisa Tomlinsona - zadufanego w sobie dupka, który nie przejmuje się innymi. Jak potoczy się ich historia, gdy dwa różne światy się spotkają? Czy Louis zmieni się dla Noel? Czy może zrobi wszystko na odwrót? To nie kolejne love story, gdzie wszystko jest idealne.  Przekonacie się o tym, czytając "The light behind your eyes".





	1. Nigdy nie waż się tam, kurwa, wejść.

Leżałam właśnie na łóżku, przeglądając Instagram'a gdy ktoś z hukiem wpadł do mojego pokoju. Kątem oka widziałam, że to moja siostra Abigail, dla 'przyjaciół' Abi. Nie zdziwiłam się, że była w  _bardzo_  krótkiej spódniczce i różowym topie (który prawie wygląda jak stanik), oraz czarnych szpilkach. Oczywiście na twarzy miała bardzo dużo makijażu, a włosy miała wyprostowane. Było by w porządku, gdyby nie była tlenioną, głupią 'dziwką'.

\- Co chcesz? - Spytałam zirytowana, gdy stanęła przy krawędzi mojego łóżka.

\- Idę na imprezę i pomyślałam, że mogłabyś ze mną pójść. - Powiedziała swoim wysokim głosem, który był przepełniony fałszywą słodyczą.

_Ona coś chce._

\- Czego chcesz? - Powiedziałam twardo, siadając prawidłowo i krzyżując tym samym nogi, zerkając na nią spod byka, gdy ona oglądała swoje różowe paznokcie.

\- Muszę zrobić jedno zadanie z matematyki, ale i tak chce cię zabrać na imprezę. - Powiedziała niewinnie, chociaż jej oczy śmiały się w moją stronę, przez co przewróciłam oczami.

\- Wiesz, że jest coś takiego jak internet? - Spytałam jej, gdy się podniosłam, by chwycić szklankę wody, która leżała na biurku. - I jesteś rok starsza ode mnie, więc powinnaś to wiedzieć. - Wymamrotałam, przechylając kubek, przez co woda wleciała do mojej buzi.

Uniosła brew, lecz tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Zrobiła maślane oczy, a ja westchnęłam, co oznacza, że jej 'pomogę'.

_Jest pierwszy dzień wakacji, a ona nie umie odrobić pracy domowej._

\- U kogo, gdzie o której i kiedy ta impreza? - Usiadłam ponownie na łóżku, patrząc na nią.

\- U Louis'a. - Odpowiedziała, jakby była to oczywista rzecz, unosząc brwi do góry.

\- Kto to? - Spytałam, bo naprawdę nie wiedziałam o kim mówi.

Ona tylko sapnęła jakby mówiła o-mój-boże, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Najprzystojniejszy, najpopularniejszy chłopak ze szkoły, osiedla. Ma tatuaże, kolczyki, jest bogaty, nie ma rodzeństwa i jest super seksowny. Jak możesz go nie znać? - Powiedziała to na jednym wdechu, po czym dodała:

\- Och, i pieprzymy się PRAWIE cały czas. - Uśmiechnęła się, owijając wokół palca małe pasemko włosów.

_Wcale mnie to kurwa nie dziwi._ _Tak samo, jak z Ricky'm, Jake'iem, i Nathan'em._

\- Och. Więc? - Spytałam jej, bo już miałam jej dość.

\- Co-tak. U niego, dziś o 21, ja zostaje oczywiście zostaje na noc, inni pewnie też, więc nie zrobi mi to różnicy kto tam będzie spał, będziemy sami w domu. - Złożyła usta w dzióbek, gdy skończyła mówić, zakładając nogę na drugą, splatając palce na swoim kolanie.

\- Nie wiem.. Będzie tam alkohol? - Spytałam się jej, marszcząc brwi, a ona się roześmiała.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Impreza bez procentów, to nie impreza. - Uśmiechała się, jak idiotka, przez co miałam ochotę się zrzygać.

\- Uh, więc może pójdę. - Powiedziałam pod nosem, kładąc się na plecy, a ona zaklaskała, wydając z siebie pisk.

\- Super! Tylko zdejmij te ohydne szerokie bluzy i ubierz się jak dziewczyna. To znaczy, to nie tak, że masz się dla kogoś stroić, bo nikt nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi, ale nie wyjdziesz ze mną z domu w tym czymś. - Powiedziała, wskazując na moją bluzę.

_Okej, pierdol się szmato._

\- Tak. - Tylko to jej odpowiedziałam, ponieważ nie miałam zamiaru kontynuować tej bezsensownej rozmowy.

Usłyszałam stukot obcasów, a następnie zamykanie drzwi. Przetarłam twarz dłońmi i wstałam podchodząc do biurka. Sprawdziłam na telefonie godzinę, i procent baterii. Była 18:50, i miałam już 87%, dlatego postanowiłam wziąć prysznic. Chwyciłam ręcznik, szczotkę do włosów i weszłam do łazienki. Ściągnęłam ubrania, kładąc je na pralkę i otworzyłam kabinę, po czym weszłam do środka, zamykając drzwi. Puściłam dość ciepłą wodę, przez co moje mięśnie się rozluźniły.   
 _Uwielbiam to._  
Chwilę stałam pod bieżącą wodą, i chwyciłam żel malinowy. Nalałam odrobinę żelu na gąbkę, i umyłam całe ciało. Po tym umyłam włosy i wyszłam z kabiny. Uderzyło we mnie chłodne powietrze, a na ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Osuszyłam ciało i włosy ręcznikiem, a następnie ubrałam się we wcześniejsze ubrania. Wyszłam z łazienki, i podeszłam do biurka gdzie leżał telefon, który już miał 100% i była 19:50. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, a to znaczy, że miałam 1 godzinę i 10 minut. Puściłam piosenkę Eda Sheeran'a 'Lay it all me'. Cicho śpiewałam, podczas gdy myślałam w co się ubrać. Chwyciłam jeansy z wysokim stanem, czarny top na grubych ramiączkach i położyłam na łóżku, a prostownicę do włosów i podłączyłam ją do prądu by się nagrzała. Po chwili była już maksymalnie gorąca, dlatego zaczęłam prostować swoje długie włosy.

\- Już jestem gotowa. - Pojawiła się w drzwiach Abigail,  _dokładnie wtedy gdy miałam już zejść na dół,_ która miała top odsłaniający brzuch, spodenki które lekko pokazywały jej czerwone koronkowe majtki i buty na koturnie.

_Fujka._

Spojrzałam na zegarek i była już 20:51, dlatego chwyciłam pieniądze na ewentualną taksówkę i telefon. Podeszłam do niej, a ona zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

\- To jest to w czym idziesz? - Spytała, a ja przygryzłam wargę i spuściłam wzrok na swój ubiór.

\- No, chyba?

\- No dobra, niech będzie. I tak nie mamy czasu, żeby cię przebrać, dlatego chodźmy już. - Powiedziała, obracając się i zeszłyśmy na dół.

_Chce ją zepchnąć ze schodów, proszę._

\- Gdzie idziecie? - Usłyszałam głos mojej matki, która stała w szlafroku, z wałkami ma głowie, trzymając kubek kawy w dłoni.

\- Na imprezę. - Powiedziałam jej, a ona uniosła brew.

\- Gdzie, do kogo i na ile? - Na jej czole pojawiło się 'Wi-Fi', gdy upijała łyk kawy.

\- Do Louis'a, u niego w domu. Prawdopodobnie wrócimy nad ranem. - Powiedziała jej dziewczyna, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze. Miłej zabawy. - I to było jedyne, co nam powiedziała, bo następnie nas wyminęła, kierując się do salonu, by oglądać 'Przyjaciółki'.

Po tym wyszłyśmy z domu i uprawniając się, że mamy klucze ruszyłyśmy. Szłam za Abigail, która po kilku sekundach zatrzymała się, dlatego wpadłam na nią.

\- Co do kurwy? - Dlaczego stoisz w miejscu? - Spytałam jej, marszcząc brwi i stanęłam obok niej, by zobaczyć, że stoimy niedaleko wielkiego domu, z którego było słychać głośną muzykę i widać było pełno ludzi.

\- Sprawdzałam, czy za mną idziesz. - Powiedziała i ruszyła dalej. Jej tlenione włosy podskakiwały z każdym krokiem, a zanim się obejrzałam, byłyśmy już przy bramie. Abigail pchnęła ją bez problemu, po czym podeszłyśmy do drzwi i otworzylyśmy je wchodząc di środka. Już przy samych drzwiach widziałam ludzi, którzy chodzili lub tańczyli w rytm muzyki z czerwonymi kubkami, prawdopodobnie z alkoholem. Weszłyśmy w głąb domu, nie przejmując się, by ściągnąć buty. Abigail zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni, która była dwa razy większa niż mój pokój, a na wysepce było dużo kubków i pełnych lub pół-pełnych butelek z alkoholem. Po środku stał wytatuowany blondyn, który śmiał się z czegoś i miał owiniętą jedną rękę wokół jakiejś dziewczyny, która także chichotała. Obok niego był szatyn, który miał bardzo dużo tatuaży i kolczyków na twarzy, oraz dwa malutkie tunele w uszach.

_To pewnie Louis._

Gdy przechylił kubek, jego wzrok powędrował na moją siostrę, do której się uśmiechnął, po czym zawiesił go na mnie, nie odrywając wzroku. Jednak ja zrobiłam to pierwsza, ponieważ czułam się niezręcznie, dlatego się zarumieniłam. Zagryzłam wargę ze zdenerwowania, gdy podszedł do nas, jednak on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, tylko pocałował Abigail i nadal trzymając kubek w dłoniach przyciągnął ją do siebie. Odsunął się od niej, patrząc na mnie kim-ty-kurwa-jesteś- wzrokiem, a ja nie wiedziałam czy mam się przedstawić, czy zrobi to za mnie, moja kochana siostrzyczka.

\- Kto to jest, kochanie? - Spytał ją, uśmiechając się. Spojrzałam na jego usta, po czym moje oczy przeskanowały jego ubiór i ciało. Miał na sobie czarną, prześwitującą koszulkę, przez którą było mu widać tatuaże, czarne obcisłe spodnie, które doskonale opinały jego chude nogi i czarne vansy.  _Tak dużo czerni._ Wyglądał dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy zobaczył że mu się przyglądam.

\- Moja siostra, No..

\- Noel. - Przerwałam jej, ponieważ chciała podać moje prawidłowe imię.

_Tak naprawdę mam na imię Noella, ale znajomi mówią mi 'Noel'._

Chłopak się uśmiechnął, oblizując usta, tym samym zobaczyłam że ma kolczyka w języku. Także dwa w wardze, brwi. Jednak nie był on jedynym, który był punkiem. Był nim także ten blondyn, i chłopak w kręconych włosach, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni.

\- Więc Noel. Ile masz lat? - Zapytał mnie, podchodząc bliżej. Czułam jak moje ciało zadrżało, gdy wypowiedział moje imię.

\- 17. - Mruknęłam, a do nas podszedł chłopak, o którym wspominałam.

\- Siema Loueh. - Podali sobie rękę śmiejąc się.

\- A co to za piękna dama? - Spytał, kiwając głową w moją stronę, przez co nie mogłam nic poradzić i się zaczerwieniłam.

_Oni i tak z ciebie żartują_ _, kretynko._

\- Moja siostra, Noel. - Odpowiedziała mu Abigail, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

\- Dobrze, przydadzą się nowe twarze. Chodźmy do salonu, będziemy grać w 'siedem minut w niebie' i 'nigdy nie'.

Ja stałam cicho, podczas gdy Abigail i Louis zgodzili się.

\- Louis - Powiedziała 'uwodzicielskim' głosem, przesuwając palcem po ego klatce piersiowej do rąbka spodni. - Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś? - Spytała go, uśmiechając się, a ja otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

_Chyba rzygnę._

Puścił jej oczko, a ja odeszłam do nich, by podejść do wcześniejszego chłopaka. Przepychałam się przez tłum ludzi i nagle wpadłam na kogoś. Uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam jakiegoś mulata, który miał czarne włosy postawione do góry, i ciemne oczy. Również miał tatuaże i kolczyki na twarzy.

_Czy każdy chłopak, na którego wpadnę, musi być punkiem?_

\- Um, hej - Powiedziałam cicho, rozglądając się, gdzie mogłabym przejść.

\- Ty jesteś Noel? - Spytał, uśmiechając się lekko, ukazując swoje białe zęby.

\- Tak, ale-co to ma do rzeczy... - Wymamrotałam, i zostałam pociągnięta za dłoń, przez co byłam przy jego plecach.

\- Harry mnie wysłał po ciebie, bo możesz mieć problem ze znalezieniem salonu. - Powiedział i weszliśmy do pokoju, gdzie było _dużo_ ludzi.

_Harry to pewnie ten chłopak z kręconymi włosami._

Nagle rozmowy ucichły, i cała uwaga skierowała się na nas, a dokładniej na mnie.

_Nie znoszę być w centrum zainteresowania._

\- Siema! - Krzyknął Harry machając do nas a reszta powtórzyła jego ruch, witając nas.

\- Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, to jest Noel, siostra Abigail. - Powiedział chłopak obok mnie, na mnie.

\- Zayn, zostaw tą dziewczynę w spokoju, bo jest cała czerwona. - Zaśmiał się w jego stronę kędzierzawy i zrobił mu miejsce, żeby obok niego usiadł.

Zayn usiadł obok Harre'go, a ja szukałam wzrokiem jakiegoś wolnego miejsca. Znalazłam jedno obok dziewczyny w ciemnych, długich lekko falowanych włosach, która wydawała się być znudzona całą tą sytuacją. Podeszłam i usiadłam obok niej. Nasze kolana się stykały, a dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. Miała piękne fiołkowe oczy i prawie idealną cerę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym pierwszą się oderwała:

\- Hej.

\- Hej - Założyłam za ucho włosy, które wpadły mi do oczu.

\- Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej. Jestem Angel. - Powiedziała i podała mi rękę.

\- Ja wszystkich oprócz mojej siostry nikogo nie znam, Noel, ale to chyba wiesz. - Zaśmiałam się, ściskając lekko jej dłoń i w momencie gdy chciała coś powiedzieć, do salonu weszła moja siostra oraz Louis, który miał zaczerwienione usta i włosy w nieładzie. Było widać, że są po seksie, lub innej tego typu rzeczy. Uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha, podchodząc do wielkiej sofy, gdzie Louis usiadł naprzeciwko mnie, a Abigail obok Zayn'a.

\- Więc, najpierw 'nigdy wcześniej nie', tak? - Spytała jakaś dziewczyna, a wszyscy potwierdzili wielkim 'TAK' bądź "kurwa, tak".

\- Okej, ja zaczynam! - Krzyknęła ta sama dziewczyna i wystawiła język, koncentrując się. - Nigdy się nie całowałam.

Wszyscy wydali z siebie jęk i napiliśmy się. Ja również.

_Całowałam się z Mason'em._   
_To mój były chłopak._

Poczułam wzrok którejś osoby na sobie, dlatego spojrzałam w tym kierunku. Tą osobą okazał się Louis, który patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem w oczach.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam dotykana. - Powiedziała dziewczyna obok.

Każdy się napił. W tym ja.

_Mason często mnie_ _dotykał_.

Widziałam, jak brew Louisa unosi się do góry, przechylając kubek.

Wtedy przyszła kolej na Angel.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam częścią zakładu. - Powiedziała, a ja wyłapałam zmieszany wzrok Harre'go, który spojrzał w inną stronę, gdy te słowa opuściły jej usta.

_Porozmawiam z nią później, może mi zaufa._

_Teraz moja kolej_.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zostałam zdradzona.  
\- Powiedziałam i zobaczyłam zdziwienie na paru osobach.

Napiło się 5 osób, w tym ja.

_Owszem, Mason mnie zdradził, ponieważ okazał się gejem, a teraz jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiałam seksu. - Powiedziała Abigail i dosłownie każdy się napił. Cóż, oprócz mnie.

_Mam 17 lat i nadal jestem dziewicą. To znaczy, prawie przespałam się z Mason'em, ale do tego nie doszło, bo moja siostra i mama pojawiły się w domu. Tuż po tym 'incydencie' w Mason mi wyznał, że musimy zerwać, ponieważ jest gejem i przeprasza mnie, jeśli poczułam się wykorzystana. Aktualnie ma chłopaka, Brian'a. Jest to dwójka moich_  ł _najlepszych przyjaciół._

Louis oblizał usta, uśmiechając się i krzyknął, że gramy w '7 minut w niebie'. Zgodziliśmy się, a on wziął czapkę jakiegoś chłopaka, i wsypał karteczki. Następnie podał ją przypadkowej dziewczynie, która wyciągnęła kartkę z napisem 'Louis'. Nikt tak naprawdę się tym nie zdziwił, a oni weszli do dużej szafy, z której było słychać ciche jęki, westchnienie i lekkie szuranie. Przewróciłam oczami, gdy wszyscy im dopingowali.

_Co takiego fajnego jest w_ _pieprzeniu_ _się cały czas?_

Po tym, drzwi szafy się otworzyły i najpierw wyszedł Louis, który miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, a zaraz po nim ta dziewczyna, która obciągała spódniczkę na dół. Później chwilę rozmawialiśmy o imprezach które będą, a później - niestety - uwaga  _znow_ u przeniosła się na mnie. Pytano mnie o podstawowe rzeczy, na przykład gdzie chodzę do szkoły, czy miałam/mam chłopaka i jaki mam typ.

Godzinę później wszyscy byli bardzo pijani, nawet ja. Owszem, piłam alkohol, ale bardzo mało i sporadycznie. Część osób poszła na górę, a reszta została na dole, lub po prostu zasnęła na podłodze.

\-----------------------------------------

Szłam na górę, kiwając lekko się na boki. Zobaczyłam drzwi od któregoś pokoju i gdy już chwyciłam klamkę, by je otworzyć, zostałam gwałtownie przyparta do ściany, dlatego cicho zapiszczałam. Czułam na swoich plecach jak dość szybko unosi się jego klatka piersiowa i poczułam zapach wody kolońskiej.

\- Nigdy nie waż się tam kurwa wejść. - Syknął tuż przy moim uchu, a na moim ciele pojawiły się ciarki, gdy zrozumiałam kto to powiedział.

_Louis._


	2. Znacie się?

Noel's POV.

\- Nigdy nie waż się tam kurwa wejść. - Syknął tuż przy moim uchu, a na moim ciele pojawiły się ciarki.

_Louis._

Nagle  _nie wiedzieć_ _czemu_ , wytrzeźwiałam, a moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Nie mogłam się poruszyć, ponieważ byłam dociśnięta do ściany, a jego tors był przy moich plecach, przez co czułam jak bierze gwałtowne wdechy. 

\- T-tak. - Powiedziałam cicho, a w odpowiedzi poczułam jego gorący oddech na mojej szyi, i jego uśmiech.

Jego ręka przeniosła się na moją talię i szybkim ruchem obrócił mnie tak, że nasze twarze były naprzeciwko siebie. Owszem, był po alkoholu, ale również był świadomy tego co robi. Widać, że ma mocną głowę.

Jego szaro-niebieskie oczy były teraz ciemniejsze. Jego kąciki ust były lekko uniesione ku górze, a oddech spokojny. Spojrzałam na jego usta, potem na oczy, włosy i znów na usta. Moje serce biło tak szybko, że jestem pewna, że on to słyszy.

Pochylił się na de mną i ja wstrzymałam oddech, ponieważ _co on robi?_

\- Zapamiętaj sobie, skarbie. Nigdy, przenigdy nie wchodź do tego pokoju, bo uwierz, że źle się to dla ciebie skończy, dobrze? - Wyszeptał mi do ucha, a ja zagryzłam wargę, wypuszczając powietrze i skinęłam głową, przełykając ślinę.

\- Czy ja cię denerwuje? - Zapytał i zmniejszył przestrzeń między nami, a ja zaczęłam szybciej oddychać _, bo nie znam go, jestem tak blisko z kimś od 5 miesięcy i nie wiem do czego on zmierza_ _, o ile do czegoś zmierza._

_Boże jestem taką idiotką._

Pokręciłam głową, a on wydał z siebie chichot.

\- Twoje serce bije bardzo szybko. - Zauważył i położył dłoń tuż nad moim dekoltem. Jego lekko szorstkie, ale delikatne palce musnęły moją skórę, a ja poczułam, że jego dotyk pali mnie, dlatego się odsunęłam.

Zakaszlałam, a on włożył ręce do kieszeni, opierając się o drzwi, do których przed chwilą miałam wejść.

\- Um, gdzie mogę spać? - Spytałam go, spoglądając na swoje białe skarpetki, które stały się bardzo interesujące.

\- Na dole jest kanapa, śpi tam parę osób, ale jesteś dość szczupła, więc się zmieścisz. Tylko uważaj, żeby nikt na ciebie nie zwymiotował. - Powiedział, a ja się zaśmiałam pod nosem. Pewnie dla niego nic nie znaczył ten komentarz, aczkolwiek było to miłe.

Pokiwałam głową i zeszłam na dół, gdzie zostałam Angel, która spała przy plecach jakiegoś chłopaka, który miał głowę na biodrach Zayna. Westchnęłam i położyłam się, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Zaczęła mnie głowa boleć, dlatego zamknęłam oczy, i po paru minutach usnęłam.

\-------------------------------------------

Obudziłam się, przez światło, które wpadało do pokoju i przez to że było mi bardzo gorąco. Otworzyłam oczy, i zobaczyłam, że jestem przykryta szarym puchatym kocem po samą szyję. Zmarszczyłam brwi, bo gdy szłam spać, nie miałam tego kocyka. 

_Czy Louis go przyniósł? Czy-dlaczego o tym myślę? Przecież to na pewno nie mógł być on, racja?_

Spojrzałam na kanapę, byłam na niej sama, dlatego ściągnęłam z siebie koc, który _był taki cudowny w dotyk_ u i wyciągnęłam miętową gumę do żucia z tylnej kieszeni spodni ruszając do kuchni. Na szczęście pamiętałam, gdzie ona się znajduje.

Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia, zastałam tam Louisa ubranego tylko w spodenki, który siedział na zlewie i jadł płatki. Angel siedziała naprzeciwko Harrego i razem z wszystkimi jedli tosty. Szatyn spojrzał na mnie, lecz wrócił wzrokiem do swojego jedzenia, nie witając się ze mną.

\- Hej Noel. - Powiedziała głośno Angel, a po niej powiedzieli chórem 'Hej'.

\- Hej. - Powiedziałam cicho, rumieniąc się.

\- Chodź, zjedz z nami. - Zachęciła z uśmiechem, gestem ręki pokazując na mnie, żebym podeszła.

\- Nie, dziękuje. Nie jestem głodna. Chyba będę już szła do domu. - Odpowiedziałam jej, a ona skinęła głową, wpychając tosta do swojej buzi, a chłopak obok jej pogłaskał jej pełny policzek, przez co ona zakryła usta, chichocząc. Harry spuścił wzrok na swój talerz, a jego twarz się zasmuciła.

_Muszę się dowiedzieć co się między nimi stało._

Ponieważ wszystko miałam przy sobie, pożegnałam wszystkich i wyszłam z domu. Wyciągnęłam telefon i napisałam do Masona.

Noel: Wpadniesz do mnie za godzinę?  
Mason: Jasne skarbie, ale będę tylko godzinę x   
Noel: Czemu? :c   
Mason: Mam później randkę z Brianem. Muszę się przygotować :3   
Noel: Ok, czekam x   
Mason: Kocham

Zaśmiałam się, a następnie schowałam telefon. Uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, że jestem pod domem, dlatego wyciągnęłam klucze, po czym otworzyłam drzwi. Kopnęłam buty w kąt i popędziłam na górę, do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać.

Mój pies Bruce leżał na łóżku, myjąc swoje łapy. Chwyciłam krótkie spodenki, białą koszulkę bez nadruku i przebrałam się w swoim pokoju. Położyłam się na swoim miękkim łóżku, i wzięłam telefon, by puścić Eda Sheerana,

_All_ _alone_ _as you look_ _through_ _the_ _door_ _/Całkiem samotnie jak patrzysz przez drzwi_   
_Nothing_ _left_ _to see/Nic nie zobaczysz_   
_If_ _it hurts and you_ _can't_ _take_ _no_ _more_ _/Jeśli to będzie bolało i nie_ _wytrzymasz_ _już dłużej_   
_Lay_ _it all on me/_ _Zawierz_ _mi wszystko_

Zaczęłam cicho śpiewać, z zamkniętymi oczami. Uslyszalam chichot i pukanie do drzwi, dlatego podniosłam się śpiewając, będąc pewną że to mój przyjaciel.

_No you_ _don't_ _have to_ _keep_ _in_ _on a_ _locking_ _key_ _/Nie musisz zamykać tego na zamek_   
_Cause I_ _will_ _never let you down/Ponieważ ja cię nigdy nie_ _zawiodę_   
_And_ _if_ _you_ _can't_ _escape of your_ _uncertainties_ _/Jeśli nie potrafisz uciec od swoich niepewności_   
_Baby I_ _can_ _show you_ _how_ _/Kochanie mogę ci pokazać jak._

_Let my love_ _in_ _, let my love_ _in_ _/Pozwól mojej miłości, pozwól mojej miłości_   
_Lay_ _your heart../Położyć twoje serce.._

Otworzyłam drzwi i natychmiast przestałam śpiewać. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, ponieważ przede mną stał uśmiechnięty Louis, który zapewne naśmiewa się z tego, co przed chwilą słyszał.

Natychmiast zrobiłam się czerwona na twarzy, a on włożył swoją prawą dłoń to tylniej kieszeni w spodniach, by wyciągnąć _mój_  breloczek do kluczy, w kształcie kawy. Zmarszczyłam brwi, a on westchnął rozbawiony.

\- Zapomniałaś, a twoja siostra powiedziała, że to twoje. Racja? - Spytał, podając mi go, a ja schowałam go za siebie.

Skinęłam głową, a on zlustrował mój strój, dlatego obciągnęłam spodenki w dół, ponieważ poczułam się nie komfortowo, ale także "obczaiłam" jego ubiór. Był ubrany inaczej, niż rano.

Miał białą koszulkę z odkrytymi ramionami, które były całe pokryte tatuażami, czarne opinające jego chude nogi,i czarne Nike. Nie chciałam tego przyznawać, ale wyglądał dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę, a ja odwróciłam wzrok.

\- I specjalnie przyszedłeś do mojego domu, by przynieść jakiś pieprzony brelok? - Spytałam go, a on wydał się być rozbawiony tym pytaniem, bo spuścił wzrok śmiejąc się.

_Co w tym zdaniu jest śmieszne?_

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że przyszedłbym tylko po to, by ci go oddać? Twoja siostra mnie poprosiła, żebym ci go oddał, bo się popłaczesz, jeśli go nie znajdziesz. - Wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając kolczyk w wardze.

_Dlaczego ta suka rozmawia o mnie? Sama by się popłakała, gdyby zgubiła swoje gówna._

\- Nie wiem? - Też wzruszyłam ramionami. - Przyszedłeś z nią do domu? - Zapytałam, opierając się o ścianę.

Skinął głową i gdy już mu miałam mówić 'dziękuje' usłyszeliśmy krzyk Abigail.

\- LOUIS! BO ZACZNĘ BEZ CIEBIE!

\- IDE! - Odkrzyknął jej, a ja mruknęłam mu podziękowanie i zamykałam drzwi, jednak on podstawił nogę, dlatego spojrzałam na niego, pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Tak przy okazji, nawet dobrze śpiewasz. - Powiedział, i puścił mi oczko odchodząc, by zniknąć w pokoju mojej siostry.

\- Okeej. - Zaśmiałam się i zamknęłam drzwi, po czym rzuciłam się na łóżko, dalej śpiewając.

\- Mała..Słoneczko..Skarbie.. Misiu..O MÓJ BOŻE TU JEST ED SHEERAN! - Ktoś potrząsał moim ramieniem i gdy usłyszałam o rudym wokaliście, szybko się podniosłam otwierając oczy, żeby zobaczyć Masona, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Hej. - Mruknęłam zaspana, przecierając oczy, a on się uśmiechnął, i mnie przytulił mówiąc, że wyglądam słodko, gdy jestem śpiąca.

\- Nie jestem taka zawsze? - Spytałam sarkastycznie, a on się zaśmiał i dał mi całusa.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Pogłaskał mój policzek i położył się na plecach, przyciągając mnie do siebie, przez co leżałam na jego klatce piersiowej. Bawiłam się jego palcami, podczas gdy on opowiadał mi, co się u niego działo w ostatnim czasie. Dowiedziałam się, że byli na kolacji u mamy Briana, (która go bardzo polubiła, ale jak można nie lubić Masona?) i wczoraj Brian zaprosił go na randkę, na którą musi się przygotować.

\- Mam ubrać koszulę, czy tak normalnie? Chce wyglądać ładnie, ale bez tej przesady. Strasznie się denerwuje. Myślisz, że.. - Mówił tak szybko, że ledwo nadążałam za nim.

\- Spokojnie. To tylko randka, i tak jesteście razem, dlatego niezależnie co się wydarzy, będzie dobrze, tak? - Spytał i położyłam dwa palce na jego ustach, przez co zamilkł. Pokiwał głową, dlatego wzięłam swoją dłoń na jego pierś.

\- Jesteś najlepsza. - Powiedział i pocałował czubek mojej głowy, przez co się uśmiechnęłam.

Gdy usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcie, nasz wzrok zwrócił się w stronę drzwi, gdzie stała Abigail i Louis.

\- Tak? - Spytałam, nie zmieniając pozycji.

\- Ah, to ty Mason. Idziemy później na festiwal, i pomyśleliśmy, że mogłabyś z nami pójść. Podobno ma być Ed Sheeran i..- Nie dokończyła, bo wydałam z siebie pisk i okrzyk radości, skacząc po łóżku, od razu się zgadzając.

\- Przyjdziemy po ciebie około 17, i wrócimy o 22, ok? - Spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, a ja przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się.

\- Dobrze, um to pa! - Krzyknęła, a ja nawiązałam kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem. Nie mogłam z niego nic odczytać, jego wzrok był nieobecny. Abigail pociągnęła Louisa za rękę i wyszli z pokoju. 

\- ZOBACZĘ EDA SHEERANA. JEJKU MASON SŁYSZAŁEŚ TO? - Krzyczałam przed twarzą Masona. Pewnie wyglądam jak z kurczak z odciętą głową, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to w tym momencie.

Zmarszczył nos i brwi, a z ust utworzył w cienką linię.

\- Tak, ale nie krzycz. - Zaśmiał się, co odwzajemniłam. Spojrzał na zegarek ma ręce, i zerwał się z łóżka. - O cholera, muszę iść. Cholera. Kurwa.

Chodził po pokoju i zbierał swoje rzeczy, a następnie się nade mną nachylił, aby pocałować mnie w kącik ust. Pożegnaliśmy się, po czym Mason opuścił mój dom. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na zegarek, żeby zobaczyć która jest godzina. Była 16:30 dlatego ubrałam krótką białą koszulkę, czarną spódniczkę i białe converse przed kostkę. Włosy upięłam po prawej stronie w kitkę i parę kosmyków wypuściłam, żeby było bardziej naturalnie. Zrobiłam lekki makijaż i byłam gotowa. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi, dlatego mruknęłam 'proszę' i w moim pokoju pojawił się Louis. 

Moje serce przyspieszyło i  _sama nie wiem dlaczego._

\- Abigail kazała ci zejść na dół, bo reszta na nas czeka. Weź sobie lepiej jakąś bluzę, bo wieczorem będzie zimno. - Powiedział wkładając jedną dłoń do kieszeni, a drugą wskazał na moją czarną bluzę na zasuwak.

\- Dobrze i raczej jej nie wezmę, bo będzie ciepło. Jest lato, więc raczej wątpię, że będzie zimno wieczorem. - Zignorowałam jego słowa i wzruszając ramionami wstałam zabierając torebkę w której znajdował się telefon, pieniądze i legitymację. Już miałam chwytać klucze, ale Louis mnie zatrzymał.

\- Abi ma klucze, chodź, bo nie ma czasu. - Warknął cicho, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi, bo  _czemu on na mnie krzyczy?_

_Chciałam tylko_ _jebane_ _klucze._

Nie odezwałam się już, tylko wyszłam razem z nim z pokoju.

\- Um, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc 'reszta'? - Spytałam, kiedy schodziliśmy po schodach.

\- Zobaczysz na dworze. - Odpowiedział mi i już nie rozmawialiśmy bo zobaczyliśmy moją siostrę w różowej koszulce i jeansach.

_W końcu wyglądasz jak normalna dziewczyna, a nie jak dziwka._

Abigail trzymała w dłoni klucze, dlatego wyszliśmy z domu, a ona go zamknęła po czym wsiedliśmy do czarnego Land Rovera, gdzie ja usiadłam na tylnim siedzeniu, a Abi na miejscu pasażera, która włączyła radio, za co jej byłam wdzięczna.

\- Kto tam jeszcze będzie? - Spytałam jej, gdy staliśmy na światłach.

\- Hm..słyszałam, że Pink, Rudimental, no i Ed Sheeran. - Wzruszyła ramionami, i w tym samym czasie ruszyliśmy.

Przewróciłam oczami, i ja nawiązałam kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, który strzelił mi pytające spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku. Zmarszczyłam brwi i odwróciłam wzrok, bo dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Louis zaparkował niedaleko wejścia na festiwal i wyjął kluczyki, a następnie wyszliśmy z samochodu. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się wokoło. Było pełno ludzi i dostrzegłam Angel, która stała z Harrym i z daleko było widać, że się kłócą.

Zobaczyłam także znajomą twarz, jednak nie mogłam rozpoznać kto to był. Był on ubrany w żółtą koszulkę, obcisłe spodnie i opadające na czoło blond włosy. Ruszyłam za moja siostrą i podeszliśmy do grupy. Gdy nas zobaczyli, uśmiechnęli się do nas.

\- Hej - Powiedziała i przytuliła się ze wszystkimi.

 Każdy się z nią przywitał, po czym spojrzeli na mnie.

\- Hej! - Podeszła do mnie Angel, i mocno przytuliła. Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale odwzajemniłam uścisk.

\- Cześć. - Odpowiedziałam jej, i wymamrotałam do reszty 'hej'.

Usłyszałam wiele odpowiedzi; 'hej', 'cześć', 'siemka'.

\- Więc, Noel, to jest Calum, Ashton, Ricky, Jake, i Nathan, a resztę to już znasz. - Wskazała na chłopaków, których widziałam pierwszy raz i później na resztę.

_Wiedziałam, że skądś go znam._

\- Ashton? Ashton Irwin? - Spytałam śmiejąc się, ponieważ przypominały mi się stare czasy.

Chłopak patrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem, jednak później zrozumiał kim jestem i zaczął się śmiać. W tym samym czasie przyszedł Louis z z dżinsową kurtką, i spojrzał na nas.

\- Noella? Noella Young? - Zapytał mnie, i podszedł bliżej, a ja się zarumieniłam, bo  _użył mojego pełnego imienia przy wszystkich, a ja tego nienawidzę._

\- Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać! - Uderzyłam go w ramię, a on przewrócił oczami uśmiechając się.

Gdy miał się już odezwać, przerwał mu Louis.

\- Znacie się?

\- Tak. - Odpowiedzieliśmy razem, podczas gdy reszta stała i patrzała na nas _._ Louis złączył brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko, aż w końcu wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, i zapalił jednego, wypuszczając dym z moją stronę, dlatego zaczęłam kaszleć. 

_Nienawidzę gdy ktoś pali, zwłaszcza przy mnie._

\- Palisz? - Spytał, gdy wypuścił dym ze swoich ust. - Och-czekaj, jasne, że nie palisz. - Zaśmiał się i ponownie się zaciągnął, a ja skrzywiłam twarz, bo to oczywiste, że uważał mnie za frajera.

_Tylko dlaczego się tym przejmuje?_

_-_ Idziemy już? Zaraz zaczyna się występ! - Powiedział głośno Zayn wymachując rękami, a my skinęliśmy głową, ruszając w stronę ogromnej sceny.

Szłam obok Ashtona i Louisa, którzy zawzięcie ze sobą rozmawiają, a ja w tym czasie sprawdzałam Twittera. Ktoś szturchnął mnie w ramię, dlatego podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam uśmiechniętego Louisa. Uniosłam brew, czekając aż coś powie.

\- A więc masz na imię Noella? - Spytał, śmiejąc się, a moje policzki zaczęły mnie palić.

\- Um-tak, ale każdy mówi mi Noel. Nie lubię swojego pełnego imienia, więc proszę nie nazywają mnie tak. Wolę : Noel. - Wyjąkałam, gdy stanęliśmy pod sceną.

Pokiwał głową, i tuż po tym zgasły światła, dlatego skupiłam się na scenie. Po chwili wyszedł na nią rudy wokalista, przez co zaczęłam piszczeć, jak reszta ludzi. Widziałam jak Louis przewraca oczami, ale nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio. Ed usiadł na krzesełku z gitarą w ręku, i ustawił mikrofon przy swoich ustach.

\- Cześć wszystkim. Większość mnie zna, ale na wypadek przestawie się. Nazywam się Ed Sheeran i będę dzisiaj dla was śpiewał. Na początku zagram wam 'Kiss me'. - Uśmiechnął się i chwycił odpowiednio instrument, po czym zaczął grać spokojną melodię. Poczuła oddech przy swoim uchu i dostałam prawie zawału, gdy Louis zaczął z nim śpiewać.

_Settle_ _down with me/_ _Ustatkuj_ _się ze mną_   
_Cover me up/_ _Okryj_ _mnie_   
_Cuddle_ _me_ _in_ _/Przytul mnie_   
_Lie_ _down with me/Połóż się ze mną_   
_And hold me_ _in_ _your_ _arms_ _/I trzymaj mnie w swoich ramionach_

_And your_ _heart's_ _against_ _my_ _chest_ _, your_ _lips_ _/ Twoje serce na przeciw mojej piersi, twoje usta_   
_Pressed_ _to my_ _neck_ _/_ _Przyciśnięte_ _do mojej szyi_   
_I'm_ _falling_ _for your_ _eyes_ _, but_ _they_ _don't_ _know_ _me_ _yet_ _/Zakochuje się w twoich oczach, ale jeszcze mnie nie znają_   
_And with a_ _feeling_ _I'll_ _forget_ _,_ _I'm_ _in_ _love now/I z uczuciem zapomnę, jestem teraz zakochany_

_-_ Przytulcie swoje partnerki, koleżanki, żony, i śpiewajcie! - Krzyknął i zaczął śpiewać refren.

Prawa ręka Louisa przeniosła się na barierkę tuż obok mojej dłoni, a lewą złapał mnie za talię, przyciągając do siebie tak, że czułam bicie jego serca. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię, ponieważ tak było mi wygodnie i słuchałam jak mój idiol i chłopak za mną śpiewają.

_Kiss_ _me like you wanna be_ _loved_ _/Pocałuj mnie jakbyś chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_This feels like_ _falling_ _in_ _love/Wygląda na to, że się_ _zakochujemy_

_Falling_ _in_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się_

_We're_ _falling_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się w sobie_

Mimo, że jego głos jest cudowny, gdy śpiewa, dziwnie to brzmi w jego ustach, bo z tego co słyszałam, on nie pakuje się w związki. 

_O mój boże, właśnie_ _potwierdziłam_ _, że jego głos jest cudowny._

_Jednak nie lubię Louisa._

_Settle_ _down with me/_ _Ustatkuj_ _się ze mną_

_And_ _I'll_ _be your_ _safety_ _/Będę twoim bezpieczeństwem_

_You'll_ _be my lady/Ty będziesz moją damą_

_I was_ _made_ _to_ _keep_ _your body_ _warm_ _/Zostałem stworzony by utrzymać ciepło twego ciała_

_But_ _I'm_ _cold_ _as the_ _wind_ _blows_ _do_ _hodd_ _me_ _in_ _your_ _arms_ _/Ale jestem zimny niczym podmuch wiatru, więc weź mnie w swoje ramiona_

Jego palce wbiły się w moje biodra, gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta. Przez moje ciało przebiegł dreszcz, a gdy on zauważył gęsią skórkę na moim ramieniu zachichotał w moją skórę.

_Oh no/Oh nie_

_And your_ _heart's_ _against_ _my_ _chest_ _, your_ _lips_ _/ Twoje serce na przeciw mojej piersi, twoje usta_

_Pressed_ _to my_ _neck_ _/_ _Przyciśnięte_ _do mojej szyi_

_I'm_ _falling_ _for your_ _eyes_ _, but_ _they_ _don't_ _know_ _me_ _yet_ _/Zakochuje się w twoich oczach, ale jeszcze mnie nie znają_

_And with a_ _feeling_ _I'll_ _forget_ _,_ _I'm_ _in_ _love now/I z uczuciem zapomnę, jestem teraz zakochan_ y

_Kiss_ _me like you wanna be_ _loved_ _/_   
_Pocałuj mnie jakbyś chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_This feels like_ _falling_ _in_ _love/Wygląda na to, że się_ _zakochujemy_

_Falling_ _in_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się_   
_We're_ _falling_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się w sobie_

_Yeah_ _I've_ _Breń_ _feeling_ _everything_ _,_ _from_ _hate_ _to love_

_From_ _love to_ _lust_ _,_ _from_ _lost_ _to_ _truth_

_I_ _guess_ _that's_ _how_ _I_ _know_

_So_ _I hold you_ _close_ _to_ _help_ _tou_ _give_ _it up_

_So_ _k_ _iss_ _me like you wanna be_ _loved_ _/ Więc pocałuj mnie jakbyś chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_This feels like_ _falling_ _in_ _love/Wygląda na to, że się_ _zakochujemy_

_Falling_ _in_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się_

_We're_ _falling_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się w sobie_

_Kiss_ _me like you wanna be_ _loved_ _/Pocałuj mnie jakbyś chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_You wanna be_ _loved_ _/Chciała być kochana_

_This feels like_ _falling_ _in_ _love/Wygląda na to, że się_ _zakochujemy_

_Falling_ _in_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się_

_We're_ _falling_ _love/_ _Zakochujemy_ _się w sobie_

_-_ Teraz się pocałujcie! - Powiedział głośno chłopak z gitarą, gdy skończył śpiewać ostatni wers piosenki.

Nim mogłam jakoś zareagować, poczułam jak Louis obraca moją głowę w jego stronę i złącza nasze usta razem.


	3. Cóż, ja mam nadzieję, że następnego razu nie będzie.

Noel's POV.

 

W chwili, gdy nasze usta się zetknęły, poczułam jak przez moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz, a na skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. Mając szeroko otwarte oczy nie wiedziałam co zrobić.

 

Znaczy, to nie jest mój pierwszy pocałunek z chłopakiem. Pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

 

Chłopak przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze, przez co uchyliłam usta, a on się uśmiechnął i wsunął swój język do moich ust. Od razu poczułam metal na jego języku, z którego zrobiony jest jego kolczyk. Było to nowe, ale dość przyjemne uczucie. Usłyszałam za sobą gwizdy i oklaski. Wiedziałam, że jeśli to przerwę, zostanę ponownie wyśmiana.

 

W tej chwili przypominało mi się jak dwa lata temu na jednym z obozów organizowanych w szkole graliśmy w "Prawda czy wyzwanie". Chcąc być odważna wybrałam to drugie, co oznaczało, że muszę się pocałować ze starszym od siebie chłopakiem. Nie wiedziałam, jak do tego się zabrać, co rozśmieszyło resztę grupy. Zażenowana usiadłam na pniu drzewa i z całej siły starałam się nie rozpłakać. Mason zawsze mnie bronił przed wszystkimi, ale odbiło się to na mojej psychice. Chodziłam do różnych lekarzy, którzy chcieli przezwyciężyć mój lęk i po długim czasie mu się udało. Wie o tym tylko moja rodzina, ponieważ oprócz Masona nie miałam innych przyjaciół. Zdiagnozowali u mnie, że cierpię na galotofobię, czyli lęk przed byciem wyśmianym. 

 

Och, pieprzyć to.

 

Położyłam dłonie na karku Louisa i przechyliłam lekko głowę, a nasze nosy się dotknęły.  Patrząc mi w oczy delikatnie musnął kciukiem mój policzek, a następnie się odsunął. Obróciłam głowę w stronę naszej grupy, którzy klaskali z uśmiechami na twarzy. Szukałam wzrokiem Angel, znalazłam, stała naprzeciwko Harrego. Gestykulowała rękami, próbując przekrzyczeć tłum. Jej twarz robiła się lekko czerwona, ale gdy nawiązała ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, prychnęła i skierowała się w moją stronę, a Harry spuścił głowę i wolnym krokiem podszedł do Nialla. Przełknęłam ślinę, a po chwili brunetka była przy mnie.

 

\- Hej - Powiedziała zdenerwowana, skanując moją twarz.

 

\- Hej - Odpowiedziałam jej, ale to bardziej było piśnięcie.

 

\- Całowałaś się z Louisem? Słyszałam co mówi rudy i jak Harry chciał mnie pocałować to się odsunęłam. - Przeniosła ciężar ciała na prawą nogę i oparła się o barierkę, patrząc na mnie fiołkowymi oczami. - Nieważne. - Machnęła ręką, gdy rzuciłam jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

 

Skinęłam głową, szukając wzrokiem Louisa. Stał ze skąpo ubraną dziewczyną przy stoisku z piwem i bawił się kolczykiem w wardze. Chłopak wyczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy, dlatego podniósł wzrok. Od razu skrzyżowaliśmy spojrzenia, a ja szybko obróciłam się do dziewczyny. Przypomniało mi się coś.

 

\- Em, mam takie małe pytanie, które bardzo mnie zastanawia, a nie chce pytać o to innych. - Przechyliłam głowę na bok, patrząc jak dziewczyna kiwa głową, że się zgadza.

 

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła się.

 

\- Dlaczego nikt nie może wchodzić do pokoju Louisa? Znaczy, o co chodzi z tym pokojem? Nikt tam nie może wejść, czy tylko ja? - Spytałam w końcu, a gdy skończyłam jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

 

\- Chciałaś wejść, do jego pokoju? - Powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem, przez który zaczęłam żałować, że zapytałam się o to.

 

\- Znaczy, wczoraj na imprezie prawie weszłam do jednego z pokoi i prawdopodobnie to był Louisa, bo powiedział, żebym nigdy nie ważyła się tam wejść. - Wytłumaczyłam.

 

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobre miejsce na to wyjaśnienie. Mogę później ci wytłumaczyć, jeśli będziesz jeszcze chciała. - Westchnęła,a ja zgodziłam się.

 

\- Dziewczyny, zbieramy się. Jest już prawie pierwsza w nocy. - Przyszedł do nas Niall, podczas gdy ja siedziałam pijana z Ashtonem i Angel przy barze. Wypiłyśmy shoty z whisky i straciłam rachubę po czterech..pięciu kieliszkach. Angel opowiedziała mi, że pokój Louisa to jedyne pomieszczenie, gdzie nikt nie może wejść. Podobno nie wpuścił tam nawet swojej matki. Zawsze, gdy ktoś porusza te temat bardzo się denerwuje, i wyżywa się na czymś, lub ignoruje go. 

 

\- Tak, tak - Wybełkotałam, po czym wstałam.

 

Lekko się zachwiałam, ale na szczęście złapał mnie Ashton. Szliśmy pod rękę, dopóki nie doszliśmy do naszej grupy. Wszyscy byliśmy pijani. Louis dalej stał z tą samą dziewczyną, a w dole brzucha poczułam dziwny ucisk. Gdy zaczęli się całować, obróciłam głowę w stronę Ashtona, i pokazałam mu znak wymiotowania, przez co się zaśmiał. Przytuliłam się do niego.

 

\- Hm, Ashton? Mam pytanie. - Powiedziałam głośno, a cała uwaga skupiła się na mnie.

 

\- Tak, ? - Poklepał moją głowę. 

 

\- Czy dalej grasz na perkusji? I czy dalej śpiewasz? - Mówiłam strasznym bełkotem, dlatego zastanawiałam się, czy chłopak mnie zrozumie.

 

\- Tak, jeśli chcesz zapraszam cię na prywatny występ, a nawet cię nauczę grać. Albo... przynajmniej podstaw. - Przybliżył się i szturchnął swoim nosem mój. Spojrzał na moje usta, a przez moją głowę przemknęła myśl, że chce mnie pocałować. Odruchowo uniosłam głowę wyżej, a on przymknął oczy. Gdy już myślałam, że mnie pocałuje, zostałam odciągnięta od niego.

 

\- Co? - Spytałam obracając się. 

 

Przede mną stał Louis, który miał przekrwione oczy, pachniał trawką i alkoholem.Przewrócił oczami, po czym się odezwał.

 

\- Wracamy już, więc możecie oszczędzić sobie to wszystko. To nie jest czas na pieprzenie się.

 

Zmarszczyłam brwi, po czym wyminęłam chłopaka. Gdy przechodziłam koło grupki ludzi, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Potarłam ramiona rękami, by się choć trochę ogrzać. Usłyszałam za mną westchnienie, a zaraz po tym coś ciepłego na sobie. Zamrugałam i spojrzałam na siebie. Miałam na sobie dżinsową kurtkę.

 

Czy Louis przypadkiem nie miał takiej?

 

Zaraz po tym szatyn pojawił się obok mnie.

 

\- Nie sądzę że będzie zimno! - Pisnął, po czym zaczął się śmiać, masując skronie.

 

\- Było ciepło. - Oburzyłam się, na co on parsknął śmiechem.

 

\- No właśnie. Było, a mówiłem, że później będzie zimno. - Odpowiedział, klepiąc mnie w czoło dłonią.

 

Doszliśmy już do auta Louisa. Na miejscu pasażera siedziała moja siostra, całkiem pijana, ponieważ chichrała się sama z siebie. Wsadziłam lewą rękę do kieszeni, a drugą otworzyłam drzwi samochodu. Usiadłam i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Po chwili do auta wszedł Louis, by po chwili przekręcić kluczyk w stacyjce i odjechać. Oparłam się o szybę, a przez alkohol krążący w moich żyłach usnęłam.

 

Obudziłam się, gdy ktoś kładł mnie na czymś miękkim i przykrywał prawdopodobnie kołdrą. Jęknęłam, gdy ułożył moją głowę na poduszce i otworzyłam oczy. Przede mną stał Louis, który przeczesywał włosy rękę i obrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść z mojego pokoju.

 

\- Zostań. - Powiedziałam cicho, ale wyraźnie.

 

Stał chwilę nieruchomo i oparł się głową o drzwi. Westchnął i zawrócił. Usiadł przy moim łóżku i zdjął swoje vansy. Przybliżył się, ale tylko odrobinę. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię i strzelił palcami.

 

\- Śpij ze mną. - Mówię mu.

 

Z jego miny nie mogłam nic odczytać. Miał kamienną twarz i już mniej przekrwione oczy.

 

\- Nie sądzę, że.. - Powiedział poważnym tonem, ale mu przerwałam:

 

\- Proszę. Gdy usnę, możesz już sobie iść, jeśli tak bardzo mnie nie lubisz.

 

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć z ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową. Usiadł na łóżku, dlatego od razu wyciągnęłam rękę do niego i już chciałam się zbliżyć, ale o  się odsunął.

 

\-  Kurwa, zgodziłem się zostać z tobą, ale nie zamierzam do kurwy nędzy się z tobą tu tulić. - Usiadł na fotelu.

 

Podczas gdy on uważnie śledził mój każdy ruch, ja naciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę i starałam się usnąć.

 

                 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Rano, obudziłam się z lekkim bólem głowy i sama w łóżku. Na podłodze leżała kurtka dżinsowa, która należała do Louisa. Podniosłam się z łóżka, i skierowałam się  do łazienki.

 

\- O cholera. - Powiedziałam, gdy się zobaczyłam. Wyglądałam okropnie.  Włosy miałam poplątane, rozmazany makijaż i cienie pod oczami. Szybko zdjęłam ubrania i wzięłam prysznic.

 

Gdy doprowadziłam się do porządku, posprzątałam i wywietrzyłam pokój,  a później zabrałam kurtkę Louisa. Zbiegłam na dół po schodach i weszłam do kuchni, gdzie siedziała Abigail. Podeszłam do miski z owocami i zabrałam jabłko. Czułam na sobie wzrok siostry, dlatego spojrzałam na nią.

 

\- Co? - Odezwałam się trochę niegrzecznie i już miałam ją przeprosić, za swoje zachowanie, ale wiem, że ona też nie darzy mnie sympatią.

 

\- Nic, wiesz, idę dziś na zakupy, chcesz iść ze mną? Musisz kupić sobie nowe ubrania, bo wyglądasz pochodziła z biednej rodziny. Cóż, przyda ci się trochę topów i spódniczek, albo spodenek.. - Zaczęła wymieniać, kręcąc się na obrotowym krześle. Dziś miałam na sobie dresy ze ściągaczami na kostkach, i  zwykłą białą koszulkę.

 

\- Kupię sobie później ubrania, teraz muszę wyjść.  - Powiedziałam jej i wyszłam z domu. Próbowałam odtworzyć w myślach drogę do domu Louisa. 

 

 W prawo, prosto, znów w prawo i prosto.

 

\- Bingo. - Powiedziałam do siebie, uśmiechając się i otworzyłam furtkę, a następnie weszłam po schodach.

 

Podeszłam i zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzył mi zdyszany i zdenerwowany Louis. Miał na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki i taśmę wokół dłoni. Włosy lekko przyklejały mu się do czoła, a klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się, gdy ciężko oddychał. Będąc bez koszulki mogłam się przyjrzeć jego mięśniom oraz tatuażom. Na prawym ramieniu znajdował się jeleń, a w porożu było złamane serce. Pod spodem cztery duże róże i wśród nich pistolety, a na samym końcu duży ptak. Druga ręka była pokryta tatuażami, które prawdopodobnie były wykonane czarnym tuszem, jednak nie było dane mi przyjrzeć się z bliska. Na piersi miał liczbę 78, a trochę wyżej widniał napis "Jest jak jest". 

 

\- Powiesz mi, po co tu przyszłaś, czy będziesz się do cholery dalej na mnie gapić? - Powiedział głośno, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Ton jego głosu zdradzał, iż był zdenerwowany. 

 

Moja twarz prawdopodobnie zrobiła się purpurowa, gdy pokiwałam głową i starałam się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. 

 

\- Um, tak, przyszłam, oddać ci kurtkę. - Mruknęłam i podałam mu ją, a on wszedł na sekundę do domu, by ją powiesić na haczyku. Wrócił w mgnieniu oka i skrzyżował ręce, stojąc przede mną. 

 

\- Coś jeszcze? - Pyta w chwili gdy ja mówię:

 

\- Chciałabym cię przeprosić za to co zrobiłam wczoraj..dzisiaj w nocy. 

 

Marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, a później kiwa głową, przygryzając kolczyki w dolnej wardze.

 

\- Następnym razem będę pamiętać, żeby się nie przytulać do ciebie, ani nic z tych rzeczy. - Zapewniłam go, a on strzelił palcami z uśmiechem, ale oczy wciąż pozostają chłodne, zimne. 

 

\- Cóż, ja mam nadzieję, że następnego razu nie będzie. - Powiedział obojętnym głosem, a ja kiwnęłam głową, choć w środku czuję inaczej. Jego wzrok był pusty, nie wyrażał żadnej emocji.

 

Co zepsuło mu humor? 

 

\- Ja też. 

 

\- Czy coś jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć? 

 

\- Nie, chyba nie. 

 

\- Świetnie, bo nie mam czasu. - Posyła w moją stronę sztuczny uśmiech i cofa się, a następnie zatrzaskuje drzwi tak mocno, że szyby na ganku się zatrzęsły.

 

Lekko zdziwiona jego zachowaniem, zeszłam  po schodach, przy okazji wpadając na jakąś kobietę, która przeze mnie upuszcza reklamówkę z pomarańczami. Owoce sturlały się po schodach, i zatrzymały się przy furtce. 

 

\- Bardzo przepraszam. - Pisnęłam i zaczęłam zbierać cytrusy z powrotem do reklamówki. 

 

Kobieta przeczesała ręką swoje długie, zadbane ciemne włosy, i również się schyliła, by mi pomóc.

 

\- Nic się nie stało, dziecinko. - Mówi łagodnie, uśmiechając się do mnie.

 

\- Czy mój syn jest w domu? - Pyta mnie, wchodząc powoli po schodach.

 

\- Kto? - Zmarszczyłam brwi, przechylając głowę w bok.

 

\- Mój syn, Louis, czy jest w domu? - Powtarza miłym, spokojnym tonem. 

 

Ta kobieta jest mamą Louisa, mój boże. Jak ona sobie z nim radzi? 

 

\- Tak, jest w domu, ale wydaje się być zdenerwowany.. - Wskazuję na drzwi jej domu. 

 

\- Och, tak muszę z nim później porozmawiać. Kiwnęła głową i w tym samym momencie dzwoni jej telefon. - Przepraszam, muszę odebrać. - Przebiega palcem po ekranie Iphone'a i odbiera, odchodząc na bok. Słychać stukot jej szpilek gdy stąpa po betonowym chodniku, a ja nie chcąc być wścibska odchodzę jeszcze kawałek, by dać mamie Louisa troszkę prywatności. Chwilę później słyszę jak pani Tomlinson warczy i rozłącza się. Podchodzi do mnie z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami, i wzdycha.

 

\- Wiem, że o dużo cię proszę..  - Marszczy delikatnie swoje idealnie wyregulowane brwi, pstrykając palcem.

 

\- Noel. 

 

\- Noel, czy mogłabyś zanieść moje zakupy do domu i kazać Louisowi posprzątać? Zrobiłabym to wszystko sama, ale szef każe mi natychmiast przyjechać do firmy, ponieważ nie ma jednej z ważnych umów. Oczywiście nie zrobisz tego za darmo, dziecinko. - Złapała mnie za dłonie, prosząc mnie, a ja bez wahania się zgodziłam. 

 

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuje, dziecinko. - Pogłaskała mnie po włosach, podała mi torby z zakupami i odeszła.  

 

Podeszłam ponownie do drzwi i zapukałam, jednak nikt nie otwierał. 

 

\- Co jest? - Wymamrotałam i otworzyłam drzwi. Było tak cicho, że słyszałam swoje kroki i własny oddech. 

 

Zdjęłam buty i położyłam je obok butów Louisa, a następnie skierowałam się do kuchni. Położyłam reklamówkę na blat kuchenny i rozpakowałam zakupy. Gdy już wszystko schowałam, obróciłam się i skierowałam się w stronę salonu. Przechodząc obok schodów podskoczyłam ze strachu, gdy usłyszałam huk na piętrze. Co dwie sekundy słychać było uderzenia w coś, dlatego powoli weszłam po schodach na piętro. 

 

Pamiętam ten korytarz. Tu jest pokój Louisa. 

 

Drzwi na samym końcu korytarza były otwarte i stamtąd dobiegał ten hałas. Jak najciszej się da, podeszłam do nich i wychyliłam lekko głowę. Moim oczom ukazał się Louis, który z wielką siłą uderzał w worek treningowy. Jego ciało było pokryte potem, a mięśnie napinały się, gdy wykonywał kolejne uderzenie. 

 

\- Kurwa! - Wrzasnął i uderzył w worek tak, że odchylił się od chłopaka i ustawił się na sekundę w poziomie. Dysząc, podszedł na koniec pokoju-sali i schylił się po butelkę wody, która leżała na podłodze. Usiadł na podłodze i jego wzrok napotkał mój. 

 

\- Twoja mama..ona mi.. ona mi kazała tu przyjść. - Jąkałam się, wskazując palcem na wszystko wokoło. 

 

\- A ty, jak na dobrą dziewczynkę przystało, zrobiłaś to. - Prychnął wstając i otrzepał spodenki. - Po co tu przyszłaś? Co ci kazała zrobić? - Stanął naprzeciwko mnie, drapiąc się w prawe ramię. 

 

\- Właściwie, to kazała tobie posprzątać. Ja miałam tylko rozpakować zakupy, i przekazać ci, że twoja mama musiała pojechać pilnie do pracy. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i obróciłam się chcąc wyjść z tego domu, ale jego ręka na ramieniu mnie zatrzymała. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy jego lekko szorstka, ale wciąż delikatna dłoń spotkała się z moją wrażliwą skórą. 

 

\- Mam w dupie to, że kazała mi posprzątać, nie zrobię tego. To jej zasrany obowiązek, żeby sprzątać. Cały czas jest w tej gównianej pracy i.. nieważne. - Jego oczy pociemniały i wypełnił je gniew, ale spuścił wzrok na rękę na moim ramieniu i zabrał ją, potrząsając głową. 

 

\- Jak możesz być tak okrutny dla swojej mamy? - Spytałam głośno, lekko podnosząc głos. - Jeśli kazała ci coś zrobić, to powinieneś.. 

 

\- Nie znasz mnie, ani mojej historii. - Warczy, przerywając mi. - Więc nie wpierdalaj się tam, gdzie cię kurwa nikt nie chce. - Odsuwa się, wchodzi do pokoju, a później trzaska drzwiami tuż przed moim nosem. 

 

Westchnęłam, zeszłam po schodach i weszłam do salonu. Wszędzie walają się kubki z ostatniej imprezy, butelki po alkoholu i puste paczki po papierosach. W powietrzu unosi się okropny zapach alkoholu, dlatego szybko podeszłam do okien i otworzyłam je wszystkie szeroko. W kuchni znalazłam ciemny worek na śmieci, dlatego wszystko co wala się pod nogami włożyłam do worka. Po pięciu minutach salon jest w miarę czysty, dlatego wchodzę do kuchni po szczotkę i gdy mam ją w ręce, ponownie wchodzę do salonu. Szybko zamiatam, zbieram wszystkie paprochy na szufelkę i wsypałam je do worka, a następnie skręciłam jego koniec w rulon i położyłam  go obok drzwi. Wchodząc do kuchni od razu rzuca mi się w oczy stos brudnych naczyń w zlewie.

 

\- Świetnie. - Wymamrotałam do siebie, odkręciłam wodę i zaczęłam myć naczynia. 

 

Gdy już wszystko umyłam, usiadłam na obrotowym krześle przy wyspie. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, a wtedy usłyszałam gwizd Louisa.

 

\- No, no, może zatrudnię cię jako swoją prywatną pokojówkę. - Wszedł do kuchni z uśmiechem, obracając się wokół własnej osi, badając wzrokiem salon i kuchnię.

 

Jak on może być tak bipolarny?  

 

\- Co? - Obróciłam się twarzą do niego, a on zaczął się śmiać.

 

\- Boże! Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej miny! - Złapał się za brzuch, a jego twarz robiła się czerwona ze śmiechu. 

 

Przewróciłam oczami, szybko zeszłam z krzesła i skierowałam się w stronę drzwi. Założyłam buty, i zamknęłam oczy, licząc do dziesięciu. 

 

Dasz radę. To nic takiego. 

 

\- Hej, poczekaj. - Podszedł do mnie. Wciąż był rozbawiony i to mnie najbardziej denerwowało.  

 

Już miał coś powiedzieć, ale znów wybuchł śmiechem. Przygryzłam policzek by powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu. 

 

\- Twoja mina.. - Wskazał na mnie  i znów wybuchł śmiechem. 

 

Otworzyłam drzwi i usłyszałam, że chłopak w tym momencie przestał się śmiać i wyszedł za mną, lecz ja nie zwracałam na niego uwagi i ruszyłam do domu. Po zaledwie dwóch minutach biegu byłam już w pokoju i cała się trzęsąc przeszukiwałam szufladki, chcąc znaleźć moje dawne tabletki na uspokojenie. Gdy mignęła mi przed oczami znajoma nazwa, chwyciłam małą fiolkę i wysypałam jedną małą, białą tabletkę. Połknęłam ją, popijając wodę i położyłam się na łóżku, starając się uspokoić. 

 

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zamknęłam oczy, mając nadzieję, że mój atak minie. 

 

 

                 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gdy obudziłam się, jest mi strasznie gorąco;zlana potem, a promienie słoneczne, które wpadają do mojego pokoju wprost na moje łóżko nie pomagają. Szybko wstałam i po drodze chwyciłam czysty, czarny podkoszulek, który rano wzięłam od Abigail, czarne bawełniane spodenki, po czym weszłam do łazienki, gdzie prawie umarłam na zawał, gdy zauważam w niej Louisa, który siedzi na wannie i przemywa kłykcie robiąc kwaśną minę, jednak gdy mnie zauważa od razu na jego twarz wkrada się obojętność. 

 

\- Co tu robisz? - Mój głos przypomina lekki skrzek i skrzywiłam się, gdy odbija się echem w łazience. 

 

Odkładam ubrania i szukam w szafce płatków kosmetycznych. 

 

\- Przeciąłem się gdy byłem na dole i chciałem to przemyć pod bieżącą wodą w kuchni, ale twoja siostra zaczęła piszczeć, że mam spieprzać na górę do twojej łazienki, bo nie chce mieć żadnej krwi w swojej, ot co. - Westchnął i przez szparę w szafce widzę jak przewraca oczami. 

 

W końcu znalazłam płatki i wstałam, zamykając szafkę z małym hukiem. Sięgnęłam po wodę utlenioną, która leżała na koszu na pranie. Chwyciłam swoją ręką po dłoń Louisa i usiadłam na koszu na przeciwko niego. Był zdezorientowany, podobnie jak ja tym, że mu pomagam. 

 

\- Co robisz? - Pyta i marszczy brwi patrząc na mnie.

 

\- Zrobię to za ciebie, bo może wdać się zakażenie, chyba że chcesz z tym jechać na szpital. 

 

Ponownie przewraca oczami i cicho syczy, gdy docisnęłam płatek do jego podrażnionej skóry. 

 

\- To tylko gówniane draśnięcie, nie potrzebny mi pieprzony szpital. - Warknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu tak, że widzę jego szyję. 

 

Jak dobrze, że nie ma tam tatuaży. 

 

Nie chcąc się już kłócić, wzdycham i chwilę później kończę. Gdy już mam sięgać po plaster, on wstaje.

 

\- Nie będę nosił jebanego plastra. - Prychnął i opuścił łazienkę, zamykając drzwi.   

 

Chwilę gapię się w zamknięte drzwi, a potem wzruszam ramionami, i postanawiam wziąć prysznic. 

 

Gdy już siedzę na łóżku umyta i przebrana, postanawiam zejść na dół po coś do jedzenia. Otwieram lodówkę, by wyciągnąć z niej wcześniej zrobiony makaron z sosem i wkładam go do mikrofali. Siadam na krześle, czekając aż danie się zagrzeje, po czym do kuchni wkracza Louis, którego wzrok od razu biegnie na moją koszulkę. 

 

\- Skąd masz moją koszulkę? I dlaczego masz ją na sobie? - Spytał z ciekawości, i nalał szklankę wody. 

 

Rzeczywiście, mam na sobie jego koszulkę z maleńkim logiem Adidasa jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć?

 

Zarumieniłam się i skinęłam głową.

 

\- Ja... cóż, miałam ją w szafce i myślałam, że to moja. - Zaczęłam się bronić i 

 

 wstałam,ponieważ mikrofala wydaje swój odrażający dźwięk. 

 

Upija łyk, patrząc na mnie z podniesionymi brwiami. 

 

\- Dobra, powiedzmy.. że ci wierzę. Zobaczymy, kiedy sytuacja się powtórzy. 

 

Na jego twarzy maluję się rozbawienie, jednak w oczach ma błysk powagi. Wyciera ręce w swój biały podkoszulek z gwiazdkami, i sięga do swoich czarnych obcisłych spodni po telefon;sprawdza godzinę, i uchyla usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do kuchni wchodzi ubrana w krótkie szorty, i bladoróżowy top do pępka Abigail. Włosy związała w koński ogon, jednak na twarzy dalej ma zbyt dużo makijażu. 

 

\- Będziemy się super bawić! - Piszczała i pocałowała go w policzek, zostawiając na nim ślad purpurowej szminki.  

 

Louis lekko się krzywił na ten gest, a ja cicho się zaśmiałam, przez co Abigail spojrzała na mnie. 

 

\- Wychodzimy do znajomych, także bądź grzeczna, bo mama będzie dopiero jutro. - Powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem, na co ja muszę przewrócić oczami.

 

\- Na lodówce przyczepiłam ci numer, na który możesz zadzwonić, jeśli znów będziesz miała atak. - Puściła mi oczko, a mnie przyśpiesza serce. 

 

Z jakiej, kurwa, racji mówi o tym przy Louisie? Czy powiedziała komuś jeszcze? Nie było jej wtedy w domu, prawda? Nie słyszałam jej, kiedy wróciłam.

 

\- Atak? - spytał Louis, patrząc na mnie jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa. 

 

\- Nieważne, idziemy! - Machnęła ręką Abigail i wychodzi pierwsza, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Po drodze chłopak rzuca mi lekko ...zmartwione spojrzenie?

 

Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że gdy tylko drzwi się zamykają moja miska z makaronem ląduje na podłodze i z wielkim hukiem roztrzaskuje się.


	4. Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby, by kogoś mieć.

Noel's POV. 

Spojrzałam na rozbity talerz na podłodze i czułam, że jeśli miałabym coś jeszcze w dłoniach ta rzecz również spadłaby na podłogę. Zacisnęłam oczy przeklinając pod nosem. Skierowałam się na górę w celu przebrania się i poszukanie smyczy Bruce'a, ponieważ mój pies od jakiegoś czasu lubi bawić się nią przez co nie mogę jej znaleźć. 

Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju i zobaczyłam, że pies leży na moim łóżku i liże sobie łapy. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok i podeszłam do niego. Bruce od razu poturlał się do mnie, a następnie polizał mój policzek wywołując u mnie śmiech. 

\- Idziemy na dwór? - Spytałam psa na co zaczął merdać ogonem i uniósł swoje ciało tak, że głowę miał przy łapach, a tyłek z ogonem na górze. 

_I tak, to normalne, że rozmawiam z moim psem._

Wstałam i wyciągnęłam z pod łóżka jego czarną smycz, po czym założyłam psu obrożę i zapięłam mu smycz. Spojrzałam na swoje ubranie i gdy zobaczyłam, że mam ubrudzone spodenki szybko przebrałam je na obcisłe leginsy. Złapałam klucze z biurka i wyszłam z pokoju, a następnie z domu. 

Mój pies od razu wyszedł przede mnie dumnym krokiem stąpał po chodniku. 

\- Idziemy do parku. - Wymamrotałam do siebie i zeszłam z chodnika, po czym przeszłam przez ulicę upewniając się, że nic nie jedzie. 

Jak zawsze zatrzymałam się przy miejskiej tablicy ogłoszeń sprawdzając, czy ktoś potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy, lub czy jest jakaś praca na wakacje. 

\- Poszukujemy wolontariuszki, wolontariusza do opiekowania się zwierzętami w schronisku przez 2 tygodnie. Chętnych prosimy o zapisanie się na listę poniżej. - Przeczytałam po cichu.

Stanęłam na palcach i zdjęłam długopis z haczyka, po czym napisałam swoje nazwisko, a następnie odłożyłam go w to samo miejsce.  Westchnęłam, obróciłam się na pięcie i zobaczyłam stojącą przede mną Angel. Dziewczyna miała na sobie czarne spodenki i biały zwykły podkoszulek, delikatny makijaż i rozpuszczone włosy, które w żaden sposób jej nie przeszkadzały, ani nie leciały jej do oczu. 

_Dlaczego moja siostra nie może być taka? Och, wiem dlaczego. Ponieważ jest suką_ _potrzebującą_ _uwagi_ _._

\- Hej. - Podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie. 

Lekko zdziwiona odwzajemniłam przytulasa.

\- Cześć. 

\- Co tu robisz? - Spytała, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy prawdopodobnie przeczytała moje nazwisko na liście. 

\- Przechodziłam obok, więc gdy zobaczyłam, że poszukują kogoś do pomocy to się zapisałam. - Wzruszyłam ramionami, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  

\- Ja byłam na tym w zeszłe wakacje. - Oświadczyła i wskazała na ogłoszenie gdzie widniało moje nazwisko. - Było bardzo fajnie. Poznałam tam Harrego. - Jej uśmiech się poszerza, a w następnej sekundzie znika nie pozostawiając po nim śladu. 

\- Wybacz, że pytam, ale coś się między wami stało? - Spytałam zawstydzona i spojrzałam na nią, a ona skinęła głową spuszczając wzrok. 

\- Owszem, jest to bardzo skomplikowane i wręcz chore. - Pokręciła głową masując skronie z zamkniętymi oczami. 

\- Czy mogłabym.. - Ucięłam, nie chcąc być bardziej wścibska. 

\- Jasne, wiem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć. To nic takiego, naprawdę. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie uspokajająco, a ja skinęłam głową z ulgą. 

\- Ale najpierw chodźmy do parku. - Stwierdziłam, na co ciemnowłosa się zaśmiała.  

\- To twój pies? - Spytała po chwili, gdy byłyśmy już przy wejściu na park. 

\- Tak. - Potwierdziłam, a Bruce zaszczekał i stanął w miejscu. 

\- Czemu on stoi na środku chodnika? - Zdziwiła się Angel i wskazała na psa. 

\- Zawsze tak robi, gdy dochodzimy do tego miejsca. Tu zawsze spuszczam go ze smyczy i daję mu dużo czasu, żeby sobie pobiegał lub takie inne rzeczy. - Wyjaśniłam jej,na  co pokiwała głową.

Gdy odpięłam smycz od obroży Bruca, usiadłam z Angel na ławce. Położyłam nogę na nogę i przeczesałam włosy ręką czekając, aż dziewczyna zacznie mówić.

Westchnęła i spojrzała w górę, a następnie zamknęła oczy, po czym spojrzała na mnie. 

\- Jak wiesz, poznaliśmy się w schronisku zeszłego lata. Zostaliśmy przydzieleni do tej samej pracy czyli pilnowanie zwierząt, mycie ich i karmienie. Harry od początku był da mnie bardzo uprzejmy i miły, pomagał mi we wszystkim. Można by powiedzieć, że odwalał za mnie robotę, co mi się nie podobało, ale on nie widział nic w tym złego. Pewnego dnia zostaliśmy sami w schronisku, a naszym "zadaniem" było zamknięcie schroniska, gdy będziemy wychodzić do domu. Może tego nie wiesz, ale strasznie boję się ciemności. Więc gdy Harry zgasił wszystkie światła wpadłam w panikę i zaczęłam szukać czegokolwiek by się przytulić, zawsze to pomagało. Wtedy poczułam, że ktoś mnie przyciąga do siebie. Wiedziałam, ze to on. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w jego ramionach od razu się uspokoiłam, jakby były stworzone specjalnie dla mnie. Zaczął szeptać mi do ucha, że to tylko ciemność, i inne uspokajające słowa przez co czułam się coraz bardziej komfortowo. Zawsze myślałam, że jeśli chłopak ma tatuaże i kolczyki to nie ma przyjaciół, rodziny i dziewczyny, oraz, że jest chamski i arogancki, ale Harry taki nie jest. Może sprawia wrażenie takiego, ale w środku to czuły i kochany chłopak. Tak wyglądało nasze pierwsze spotkanie, jednak następne nie były takie fajne jak się wydają. Twoja siostra zaprosiła mnie na imprezę do domu Louisa. Z początku nie byłam chętna by iść, ale gdy usłyszałam, że Harry tam będzie, bez wahania się zgodziłam. Naprawdę nie wiem czemu to zrobiłam, chyba chciałam go bliżej poznać. Jestem znana z tego, że zawsze wchodzę w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i tak było tym razem. Weszłam do salonu, gdzie wszyscy siedzieli i grali w różne gry. Od razu zauważyłam dziewczynę na jego kolanach, i jego rękę, która była wokół jej talii. Siedział uśmiechnięty, gdy ona szeptała mu coś na ucho. Wtedy ktoś powiedział moje imię, a Harry zaczął się śmiać mówiąc "Angel? Tej cnotki na pewno nie przelecisz. Nawet nie licz na to, kutasie." Po tych słowach wstał jakiś chłopak, którego pierwszy raz na oczy widziałam i stanął przed nim. Chłopak rzucił mu spojrzenie "Jesteś pewien?", przez co on jeszcze bardziej się śmiał. Po słowach "Dobra, ja Harry Styles daję ci miesiąc na to, żebyś przeleciał Angel, a jeśli nie zrobisz tego w ciągu miesiąca.." chciałam wyjść. Nie poznawałam go, mimo, iż znałam go tylko jeden dzień. Wydawał się inny, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam. Wtedy weszła twoja siostra i krzyknęła że przyszłam. Harry dosłownie zrzucił tą dziewczynę ze swoich kolan i podbiegł do mnie, tłumacząc mi, że "to nie tak". Ja oczywiście nie chciałam tego słuchać, dlatego wyszłam z domu Louisa po drodze na niego wpadając. Spytał się mnie czy coś się stało, a gdy nie odpowiedziałam, spojrzał na Harrego. Przeprosił mnie i kazał mu iść na górę. Następnego dnia gdy byłam w schronisku ignorowałam go, ale on nie dawał na wygraną. Prawie siłą zaprowadził mnie do swojego domu, gdzie wszystko mi opisał dlaczego tak postąpił, a ja głupia mu uwierzyłam. Po jakimś czasie, cóż.. zakochałam się. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno, a ja położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu by dodać jej otuchy. - Do tej pory jestem zakochana. Mimo, iż go wtedy kochałam zaczęłam spotykać się z Marcusem, a on zaczął sypiać z przypadkowymi dziewczynami. Bolało mnie gdy całował się z nimi na moich oczach, ale co mogłam zrobić? Ja też nie grałam fair, ale więcej winy leżała po jego stronie. Później była szkoła, przez co nasz kontakt się trochę urwał, mimo, iż chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły. Unikaliśmy się nawzajem, jednak byliśmy cały czas obok siebie. Pewnego wieczoru u Louisa zalałam się totalnie i nawtykałam Stylesowi. Wykrzyczałam mu wszystko, że go nienawidzę, kocham i potrzebuje - zamknęła oczy i westchnęła.

\- Koniec końców przespaliśmy się, a ja znów nie mogłam przestać wracać do tej nocy. Uzależniłam się od niego tak bardzo, że gdy ponownie się spotkaliśmy błagałam go by był przy mnie. Był moją łodzią, moim jedynym wyborem, jedyną nadzieją na lepsze szczęście. Wiedziałam, że tylko on może sprawić, że tak się czuję; zakochana, szczęśliwa. Teraz sytuacja się powtarza, bo nie jesteśmy razem, ale zdarzają się chwile słabości i zatracamy się w sobie, raz za razem. Każdy mi mówi "Odpuść go sobie, nie będziecie razem", ale tylko ja wiem jaki jest naprawdę. Jest idealny dla mnie, pomimo swoich wad. - Skończyła mówić, i wyciera kąciki oczu.

\- Przepraszam, nigdy wcześniej o tym nie mówiłam. - Zaśmiała się cicho i wyjęła swój telefon z kieszeni.

\- To było..wow. 

Nim się obejrzałam zleciała dobra godzina, a mój pies tarzał się w trawie. 

\- Muszę się zbierać do domu. - Oświadczyłam Angel i wstałam z ławki. Dziewczyna postąpiła tak samo. 

\- Chodź dziś ze mną na imprezę, będzie fajnie. - Powiedziała, gdy chowała swój telefon. - Twoja siostra wysłała mi SMS, że jest ognisko na plaży i każdy idzie. 

\- Nie jestem zaproszona. - Wymamrotałam, bawiąc się palcami. 

\- Ja cię zapraszam. - Przewraca oczami. - Hm? To co? Pójdziesz? - Złapała mnie za ramiona, robiąc psie oczy.

\- Dobra, ale nie mam stroju. 

\- Ja ci dam, już się nie wykręcaj. - Skarciła mnie, a na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech. 

Skinęłam głową i zawołałam psa, po czym zapięłam mu smycz. Skierowałyśmy się do mojego domu, gdzie zostawiłam psa i poszłam z Angel do niej. 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Serio, masz tylko taki? - Uniosłam czarny materiał do góry. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że materiał był strasznie cienki i istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie prześwitywał. Jeszcze bardziej krępujące są siatki na bokach, które bardzo łatwo rozwiązać. 

\- No. - Skinęła głową wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Świetnie. 

Położyłam strój na łóżku, po czym usiadłam obok niego i spojrzałam na Angel, która stała przede mną. 

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym wzięła strój z szafy i poszła do łazienki, żeby się przebrać. W międzyczasie zaczęłam oglądać zdjęcia na jej ścianie. Bardzo dużo miała zdjęć z Harrym, a także zdjęcia jego samego.  Zaczęłam się śmiać, gdy zobaczyłam zdjęcie przedstawiające Harrego i Angel, którzy byli ubrudzeni farbami. 

\- Tu malowaliśmy schronisko. - Usłyszałam przy swoim uchu, przez co podskoczyłam ze strachu. 

 Skinęłam głową i obróciłam się w jej stronę. Jej wzrok był łagodny, a kąciki ust uniesione. 

\- Idź się przebież. Musimy wyjść za niedługo. - Wskazała na zegarek, i podeszła znów do szafy.

Westchnęłam i podreptałam do łazienki, gdzie się przebrałam. Chwilę później wyszłyśmy z domu dziewczyny i skierowałyśmy się na plażę. 

\- Ile będzie trwać ta impreza? - Spytałam, gdy zdjęłyśmy buty by po chwili wejść na piasek. 

Syknęłam, gdy poczułam jak silnie jest nagrzany od słońca, a Angel zaśmiała się. 

\- Typowe. - Pokręciła głową. - Wiesz... nie wiadomo, ponieważ to się skończy prawdopodobnie wtedy, gdy wszyscy będą zbyt pijani. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Jeśli będziesz chciała iść wcześniej, to nie ma sprawy. - Uśmiecha się. 

Otworzyłam usta by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym czasie ktoś krzyknął nasze imiona, przez co Angel podbiegła do jakiejś dziewczyny. Objęła ją ręką i poszły w stronę ogniska, a szybko podbiegłam do niej i usiadłam obok nich na drewnianej ławeczce.

Ktoś nade mną chrząknął, dlatego podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam bardzo przystojnego bruneta, który w jakiś sposób przypominał Zayna. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja spuściłam wzrok zawstydzona. 

\- Przepraszam piękna, ale siedzisz na moim miejscu. - Cicho się zaśmiał i włożył ręce do kieszeni w spodniach. 

\- Och. - Wymamrotałam i chwyciłam telefon. 

\- Hej, nie powiedziałem, że mi to przeszkadza czy coś. - Machnął ręką na puste już siedzenie, a ja jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniałam. 

\- Jestem Lucas. - Posłał mi uśmiech, przez który poczułam ciepło w brzuchu i podał mi rękę. 

\- Noel. - Odpowiedziałam i również podałam mu rękę.

Patrząc mi w oczy zbliżył się i złożył pocałunek na niej. 

_Pewnie wyglądam teraz jak burak._

_-_ Mamy alkohol ludzie! - Usłyszeliśmy krzyk, przez co obydwoje spojrzeliśmy w stronę ogniska. 

Stał tam Louis z jakimiś chłopakami, którzy trzymali wymieniony przez chłopaka alkohol. Wzrok szatyna był skierowany na naszą dwójkę, jednak szybko przeniósł uwagę na Harrego, który podszedł do niego. Kędzierzawy zbliżył się do niego i przekazał mu coś na ucho na co szatyn skinął głową, a później wraz z Harrym odeszli od dwójki chłopaków w nieznanym mi kierunku. 

\- Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem. - Odezwał się Lucas zwracając przy tym moją uwagę. 

\- Um, to dlatego, że nie lubię chodzić na imprezy. - Wyjaśniłam i przygryzłam wargę, a on pokiwał głową i zrobił krok w moim kierunku.

\- Idę po piwo, przynieść ci może drinka czy coś? - Zapytał mnie i wskazał palcem na niewielki stół, który stał jakieś 4 metry za nami. 

\- Jasne. - Zgodziłam się z uśmiechem, który od razu odwzajemnił i usiadłam. 

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i oparłam brodę o lewą rękę. Zauważyłam Louisa, który właśnie zmierzał w naszym kierunku z dwoma kubkami z piwem. Był bez koszulki, ale miał czarne koszykarskie spodenki, które nisko zwisały mu na biodrach. Moje serce nieświadomie przyśpieszyło i zaschło mi w ustach na jego widok. Kiedy był już dwa metry przede mną skręcił w prawo i usiadł obok mojej siostry podając jej kubek. 

_Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego myślałam, że to do mnie podejdzie?_

Pokręciłam głową i zamknęłam oczy. Usłyszałam śmiech Lucasa, dlatego otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że idzie w moim kierunku z piwem i drinkiem. Uśmiechnął się i puścił mi oczko przez co po raz kolejny zarumieniłam się, a sekundę później już siedział obok i podał mi alkohol.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam cicho i upiłam łyk. 

\- Malinowy, ale jeśli nie będzie ci smakował mogę iść... - Wskazał na kubek w mojej ręce, a ja szybko kręcę głową i wypiłam prawie połowę na co on wybucha śmiechem. 

\- Bardzo dobry, naprawdę. - Zaśmiałam się i oparłam o jego ramię, a on objął mnie w talii. 

\- Zawsze jesteś taka nieśmiała? - Wyszeptał mi do ucha, a ja nawiązałam kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem.

\- Przeważnie tak. - Wzruszyłam ramionami, a szatyn zmarszczył brwi i upił łyk napoju. 

Po dwóch zauważyłam siostrę, która wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła się rozbierać.

\- Idziemy do wody! - Krzyknęła, a ludzie dookoła zawtórowali jej i również zaczęli ściągać ubrania. 

Spojrzałam na Angel, która przyglądała mi się z uśmiechem i wskazała na moje ubranie. Podszedł do niej Harry i powiedział jej coś, przez co ona skinęła głową i przytuliła się do jego torsu. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga, gdy objął ją ramionami i ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu. Zdjęłam leginsy i koszulkę, a następnie złożyłam je w kostkę i ułożyłam ubrania na ławce. Usłyszałam gwizd, dlatego obróciłam się w stronę Lucasa. Miał lekko rozszerzone oczy i oblizał usta lustrując moją sylwetkę. Niepewna przeniosłam ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i splotłam swoje dłonie, ale ostatecznie skrzyżowałam ręce. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie boskie ciało... - Po raz kolejny oblizał wargi, a następnie wyciągnął rękę i splótł nasze ręce razem.   

_Znam go od dziesięciu minut, a już trzymamy się za ręce? Wow._

_-_ Idziemy do wody. - Oznajmił, a ja skinęłam głową i ruszyliśmy za resztą towarzystwa. 

Pisnęłam, gdy zimna woda ochlapała moje ciało i szybko związałam włosy w koka. Woda była czysta jednak nie mogłam nic zobaczyć przez ciemność. Wydałam z siebie krzyk, gdy poczułam, że ktoś mnie złapał za kostkę. Natychmiast się obróciłam i po chwili zobaczyłam Louisa, który wynurzał się z wody. 

\- Powinnaś uważać zwłaszcza, że nie umiesz pływać. - Powiedział i przeczesał palcami włosy. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie umiem pływać? - Zdziwiłam się, a moje serce przyśpieszyło.

\- A umiesz? - Uniósł brew do góry i podszedł do mnie. 

Otworzyłam usta by coś powiedzieć, ale niestety tak się nie stało.  Louis się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową, a później gestem dłoni kazał mi się zbliżyć, co oczywiście zrobiłam. Wydałam z siebie cichy pisk, gdy chwycił mnie za biodra, dlatego instynktownie objęłam go nogami w pasie i rękami wokół jego szyi, a on uśmiechnął się na ten gest. Zaczął iść coraz głębiej, a moje nogi coraz mocniej się go trzymały. 

\- Boisz się, że cię upuszczę? - Spytał mnie po chwili. 

Nawet się nie zorientowałam, że odeszliśmy od naszej grupy o kilkadziesiąt metrów. 

Pokiwałam głową, a on westchnął. 

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego. - Zmarszczył brwi, a ja przeniosłam wzrok na jego kolczyk w brwi. 

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a moje serce po raz tysięczny tego dnia przyśpieszyło. 

\- Gdybym to zrobił prawdopodobnie byś się utopiła. - Przewrócił oczami, a ja wypuściłam powietrze z ust. 

\- No tak. - Skinęłam głową i westchnęłam. 

Poczułam, że jego palce prześlizgnęły się po moich biodrach, a następnie musnął moją skórę pod kostiumem. Przeszły mnie dreszcze, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie.

_Gdyby mnie nie trzymał prawdopodobnie bym się utopiła. Zaraz, co?_

_-_ Zagramy w pytania? - Zapytał mnie, przerywając moje myśli.

Kiwnęłam głową, a on zmrużył oczy i oblizał usta.

\- Dlaczego dziś wybiegłaś ode mnie z płaczem? 

 _Tego pytania nigdy nie chciałam usłyszeć. Żadnego pytania, co wiąże się z_ _tym_.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. Pokręciłam głową na znak, że nie odpowiem mu na to pytanie, a on kaszlnął.

\- Źle się czułam - Powiedziałam i przełknęłam gulę w gardle. 

Skinął głową, a ja zaczęłam myśleć nad pytaniem, które mogłabym mu zadać.

 _Dlaczego_   _jesteś_  tak  _bipolarny_ _? Dlaczego jesteś tak niegrzeczny dla swojej mamy? Dlaczego_ _odpychasz_ _od siebie ludzi? Dlaczego_ _pojawiasz_ _się zawsze, gdy o tobie myślę?_

_Nie, nie_ _spytam_ _go o to._

_-_ Dlaczego nie masz dziewczyny? - Spytałam po chwili namysłu, a on zacisnął usta zamyślony. 

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie bawię się w związki. To nie dla mnie. - Odpowiedział i dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że pociera on delikatnie moje biodra.

\- Teraz moja kolej. - Uciszył mnie, gdy dalej chciałam dyskutować.

\- Kim jest Mason? - Spytał mnie.

\- Moim byłym chłopakiem. - Zmarszczyłam brwi.  

Skinął głową, a ja postanowiłam dalej drążyć temat. 

\- Czemu nie bawisz się w związki? Nie myślisz, że lepiej by było mieć kogoś, kto zawsze byłby przy tobie? - Powiedziałam cicho, a on zamknął oczy. 

_Pewnie teraz myśli, że jestem_ _wścibska_ _i nachalna._

\- Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby, by kogoś mieć. - Odpowiedział delikatnym głosem, na co moje serce upadło. 

\- Och. - Zdołałam powiedzieć.

\- Teraz ty. - Westchnęłam, a on mrugnął.

\- Dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie pocałowałaś? - Jego niebieskie oczy ciemnieją, gdy skupia się na moich ustach. 

Zaschło mi w gardle i naprawdę nie wiedziałam co miałam odpowiedzieć.


	5. Przestań pierdolić, bo najczęściej to właśnie kurwa ciebie wożę.

Noel's POV.

_Dlaczego go dziś nie pocałowałam? Co-o mój boże._

\- Uh.. - Pisnęłam i rozejrzałam się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłam, że Lucas siedzi na samym brzegu i śmieje się z jakąś dziewczyną. 

Louis cicho odchrząknął zwracając przy tym moją uwagę, a ja przełknęłam ślinę i wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. Spojrzałam na szatyna, a on przeniósł wzrok na moje usta, aż w końcu zbliżył się i patrząc mi w oczy delikatnie docisnął swoje usta do moich. Westchnęłam, gdy chłopak przejechał językiem po mojej dolnej wardze i  _jeśli to było możliwe_ jeszcze bardziejzbliżyłam się swoim ciałem do niego.  Otworzyłam usta, a on przesunął swoim językiem po moim, jednocześnie przenosząc swoje dłonie na mój tyłek. 

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy poczułam jego kolczyk w języku i lekko pociągnęłam Louisa za włosy, a on jedną dłoń przeniósł na moją twarz, a następnie kciukiem musnął mój policzek. Oderwałam od niego usta, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętą Angel, która stała na brzegu i przyglądała się nam. Moje policzki od razu się zaczerwieniły i spuściłam wzrok na klatkę piersiową Louisa. Przygryzłam wargę, a chłopak zarzucił włosami w prawą stronę przez co mnie lekko ochlapał, a ja pisnęłam z zaskoczenia. 

\- Gramy dalej? - Spytał z uniesionymi brwiami i uśmieszkiem na ustach. 

Skinęłam głową, a on przejechał językiem po górnej wardze. 

\- Co chcesz robić, gdy skończą się wakacje?

\- Cóż, zawsze chciałam iść na University of Manchester studiować socjologię lub politechnikę. Lubię także modę.. - Odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, a po chwili moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone, gdy zobaczyłam, że Louis przygląda mi się z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Serio? - Otworzył szerzej oczy, a gdy ja skinęłam głową on wybuchł śmiechem. - Ja zawsze miałem w dupie czy dostanę się do jakiejkolwiek szkoły. - Wzruszył ramionami, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

_Jak można nie przejmować się swoją edukacją szkolną?_

_-_ Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie? - Zapytałam go, a on zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Marzenie? Nie mam marzeń. - Odparł obojętnie, a ja pokręciłam głową. 

\- Daj spokój, każdy ma marzenie. Życie jest wtedy lepsze. - Zacisnęłam wargi czekając na odpowiedź. 

\- Nie, nie jest. - Pokręcił głową, a ja westchnęłam zrezygnowana.  - A ty? Jakie masz marzenie? 

\- Zawsze chciałam być na pokazie mody w Paryżu. Nie występować, bo się nigdy nie stanie, ale choćby siedzieć na widowni. - Wytłumaczyłam, a on skinął głową zamyślony. 

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy usłyszeliśmy krzyk.

\- Hej! Zbierajcie się, idzie burza! - Krzyczała do nas Angel z jakąś brunetką. 

Spojrzałam na niebo i w tym samym momencie zaczęło padać. 

_Świetnie._

Mrugnęłam, by pozbyć się kropel deszczu w swoich oczach, a następnie przetarłam je palcami i przeniosłam wzrok na Louisa, który się mnie przyglądał. 

\- Musimy iść. - Powiedział cicho.

\- Okay, ale najpierw mnie puść. - Powiedziałam, a Louis zaczął się śmiać patrząc w wodę. 

\- Żebyś się utopiła? - Przewrócił oczami, a ja się uśmiechnęłam. 

\- Po prostu mnie puść. - Mruknęłam, a on to zrobił, przez co sekundę później byłam pod wodą i wymachiwałam rękami na każdą stronę. Gdy zostałam pociągnięta do góry od razu oplotłam szyję Louisa rękami i zaczęłam kaszleć. Chłopak poklepał moje plecy, a następnie obrócił się i zaczął zbliżać się do brzegu. Po chwili postawił mnie na piasku i sam skierował się do reszty chłopaków, którzy gasili ognisko i zbierali swoje rzeczy, a ja podeszłam do Angel, która wycierała nogi ręcznikiem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie, co ja odwzajemniłam prawie od razu i sama chwyciłam ręcznik, by także się wytrzeć. Osuszyłam włosy i założyłam na mokry kostium leginsy i koszulkę. Zebrałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy, a następnie obróciłam się, by sprawdzić gdzie stoi moja siostra. Zobaczyłam, że stoi z Louisem przy czarnym samochodzie, dlatego skierowałam się w jej stronę. 

\- Hej, wracamy? - Zwróciłam się do swojej siostry, a ona posłała mi fałszywy uśmiech mrużąc przy tym oczy. 

\- Oh, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć! Nocuję u Sandry, a ona ma mały samochód, więc istnieje duża szansa, że się nie zmieścisz. - Wyciągnęła szyję do przodu mówiąc i trzymała dłoń złożoną w dzióbek na wysokości swojej szyi. 

\- Aha. Nic nie szkodzi.

_Suka._

\- Mogę cię zawieść.  - Odezwał się Louis przez co ja i Abigail spojrzałyśmy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

\- A ty co? Jej kierowca? - Wskazała na mnie siostra swoim różowym paznokciem, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Przestań pierdolić, bo najczęściej to właśnie, kurwa, ciebie wożę. 

Abi cofnęła się na jego słowa i wymamrotała coś pod nosem, a na moich ustach mimowolnie zagościł uśmiech. Louis nie żegnając się z nią skierował się do swojego samochodu, na co ja szybkim krokiem także do niego podeszłam i usiadłam na miejscu pasażera. Zapięłam pas i położyłam dłonie na udach, a Louis odpalił i zawrócił auto, a następnie wjechał na drogę. Na przedniej szybie samochodu zaczęły pojawiać się krople deszczu, a tuż po tym Louis włączył wycieraczki, by cokolwiek widzieć.  Poczułam, że mój telefon wibruje, dlatego go odblokowałam i zobaczyłam, że dostałam SMS od nieznanego numeru. 

Nieznany: Hej, piękna :)

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy i zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię, po czym uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, że stoimy na światłach. 

\- Kto to? - Spytał Louis, oparł lewą rękę o szybę i ułożył ją pod brodą. 

\- Nie wiem. - Odpowiedziałam szczerze, a on prychnął zamykając oczy. 

Po chwili dostałam kolejną wiadomość.

Nieznany: To ja, Lucas. Przepraszam, że na chwilę odszedłem od ciebie w wodzie, ale moja była dziewczyna chciała ze mną porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? 

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że to Lucas. 

Noel: Oczywiście, że nic się nie stało. Rozumiem. 

\- Lucas. - Wypaliłam, a Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie, po czym oparł rękę o mój podłokietnik. 

\- Co ten kutas chce od ciebie? 

\- Nie wyzywaj go! - Zbeształam go, a on ponownie przewrócił oczami.  

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałaś. - Mruknął i ruszył do przodu, po czym skręcił w prawo. 

\- Chciał przeprosić mnie i tyle. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. 

Louis tylko skinął głową, a następnie zatrzymał się przed moim domem. Cicho podziękowałam, wyszłam z auta biorąc przy tym głęboki oddech i zaczęłam biec, by jak najszybciej dostać się do domu i nie zmoknąć. Zauważyłam małą karteczkę przyklejoną do drzwi, dlatego ją oderwałam. Od razu poznałam pismo matki. 

_Wyszłam do pracy. Będę rano, mama._

_Dlaczego zawsze mam, kurwa, pecha?_

Warknęłam pod nosem i zgniotłam kartkę w dłoni, po czym obróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że Louis jeszcze jest pod moim domem, dlatego ponownie zaczęłam biec i weszłam do auta.

\- Coś się stało? - Spytał, a w jego oczach rozbłysła ciekawość. Pokiwałam głową i oparłam się na fotelu. 

\- Moja matka wyszła z domu, a ja oczywiście nie mam klucza. 

\- I co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Zmarszczył brwi i przeczesał włosy palcami. 

_Gdybym mogła odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła..._

\- Um, czy mogłabym zostać u ciebie, hm.. na noc? - Jąkałam się, a on oblizał usta, po czym się uśmiechnął. 

\- To zależy, czy zrobisz to o co cię poproszę. 

\- Co? - Uniosłam brew.

\- Jeśli się zgodzisz, pozwolę ci zostać u mnie. - Wyjaśnił, zaczął bawić się kolczykiem w brwi i przygryzł dolną wargę, a mnie zrobiło się duszno. 

\- Czekaj, czekaj, nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem. Mam się zgodzić, chociaż nie wiem na co? 

\- Nie wiem. - Zaśmiał się i uniósł dłonie do góry.

\- Okay, zgadzam się. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Um, czy mógłbyś mi dać jakąś koszulkę w której mogłabym spać? - Zapytałam zawstydzona Louisa, który opierał się o zlew, podczas gdy ja siedziałam na wysokim krześle przy wyspie.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział krótko.  

\- Gdzie twoja mama? 

\- W pracy. - Jego obojętny ton i wzrok bez żadnych emocji sprawił, że już o nic nie pytałam. 

Spojrzałam na zegarek nad piekarnikiem i nie będę kłamać, zdziwiłam się gdy zobaczyłam, że jest 21:02. Przełknęłam ślinę, po czym chwyciłam kubek z wodą i upiłam łyk. Moje serce biło jak oszalałe, ponieważ dalej nie wiedziałam, dlaczego Louis cały czas na mnie patrzy, a do tego nic nie mówi. 

\- Dlaczego na mnie patrzysz? - Powiedziałam cicho, a on zmrużył oczy i przejechał palcami po linii szczęki.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek mógłby sprawić, że poczujesz się tak dobrze, jak dzięki mnie mogłabyś się czuć. 

_O czym on mówi? Czy on chce... O mój boże._

\- Co? - Mój głos przypominał szept, a on podszedł do mnie.

Nie zdołałam już nic powiedzieć, ponieważ złączył nasze usta. Zamknęłam oczy, gdy jego język przebił się przez moje wargi i oplotłam jego kark, bawiąc się przy tym jego włosami. Docisnął swój kolczyk do mojego języka, przez co cicho jęknęłam. Jego dłonie chwilę błądziły po moim ciele, po czym złapał mnie za biodra i uniósł z blatu. Odruchowo skrzyżowałam kostki na jego plecach i mocno zacisnęłam uda, gdy on szedł w nieznanym mi kierunku. Po chwili upuścił mnie na coś miękkiego, co prawdopodobnie było kanapą i docisnął biodra do mojego krocza. Ponownie wypuściłam z siebie jęk, a on oderwał się od moich ust, które po sekundzie czułam na swojej szyi. Opuszkami palców przejechał tuż nad linią moich leginsów, po czym opuścił je i poklepał mokre miejsce na moich majtkach od stroju kąpielowego. Wciągnęłam ostro powietrze, gdy bez ostrzeżenia zaczął masować moją łechtaczkę palcami. 

\- Wiedziałem, że będziesz mokra. - Poczułam, że uśmiechał się przy mojej szyi, gdy to mówił. - Ciekawe, co się stanie jak zrobię to.. - Powiedział cicho i wsadził we mnie jeden palec, na co wbrew mojej woli poderwałam biodra do góry. Zaczął ssać moją skórę na szyi, a ja syknęłam, gdy przeszedł mnie lekki ból w tym miejscu. Przejechał językiem po swoim dziele, a moje nogi zaczęły sztywnieć.

\- Louis.. - Cicho jęczałam, gdy jego palec poruszał się szybciej we mnie.  

_Kurwa, nawet Mason nie robił tego tak dobrze._

\- O mój boże. - Przewróciłam oczami z rozkoszy, a on zwolnił tempo. 

\- Jesteś blisko? - Wyszeptał mi do ucha, a ja zaczęłam ciężej oddychać i skinęłam głową. 

\- Proszę... - Zaczęłam szlochać, gdy jego palec nieznośnie wolno się we mnie poruszał. 

Wsunął we mnie jeszcze środkowy palec i pocałował mnie w usta,  a moje oczy zaczęły zachodzić mgłą.

\- Tak ciasno obejmujesz moje palce, kurwa. - Jego głos stał się ochrypły, gdy wsuwał i wysuwał ze mnie palce, po czym lewą rękę położył na mojej prawej piersi i ścisnął ją. 

Po tych słowach praktycznie wykrzyczałam jego imię, a on wyjął ze mnie palce, po czym na moich oczach oblizał je. Zacisnęłam uda, starając się unormować oddech, a on usiadł obok mnie patrząc na mnie. 

\- Ja muszę, hm.. iść do łazienki. - Wskazał na swoje krocze i praktycznie pobiegł na górę do łazienki. 

Wstałam z kanapy i skierowałam się do kuchni po szklankę wody. Po drodze zatrzymałam się przy lusterku, gdzie szczęka mi opadła. Moje włosy były roztrzepane, usta lekko opuchnięte, policzki mocno zaczerwienione, a w oczach miałam dziwny blask. Szybko weszłam do kuchni i naraz wypiłam całą szklankę wody. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Louis, który miał zaczerwienione policzki, a w rdłoni trzymał białą koszulkę. 

\- Proszę. - Wręczył mi koszulkę, a ja cicho podziękowałam.  

\- Jeśli jesteś głodna, to weź sobie coś z lodówki. Ja idę spać. - Powiedział chłodno, a ja pokiwałam głową. 

\- A gdzie ja mam spać? - Spytałam, a on skierował się do salonu, przez co ja poszłam za nim. 

\- Tu. - Wskazał na kanapę i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że przyniósł mi poduszkę i kołdrę. 

\- Okay. - Zgodziłam się. - Mogę wziąć prysznic? 

\- Jasne. 

_Czyli wracamy do normalności._

Westchnęłam i skierowałam się na górę, po czym weszłam do łazienki. Szybko umyłam włosy, ciało, a następnie wyszłam z kabiny i zaczęłam się wycierać ręcznikiem. Rozczesując włosy zauważyłam na szafce resztki jakiegoś białego proszku.  Podeszłam do lustra i przejechałam palcami po malince, którą zrobił mi Louis. Była ona dość duża i miała mocno czerwony odcień. Odłożyłam ręcznik na wieszak i włożyłam koszulkę, a po chwili byłam już na korytarzu.  Przechodząc obok jednego z pokoi usłyszałam głos Louisa. Jednak nie mogłam nic zrozumieć, ponieważ drzwi były zamknięte, a nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna i podsłuchiwać. Zeszłam po schodach i położyłam się na sofie, przykrywając się przy tym kołdrą. Wtuliłam głowę w poduszkę i zamknęłam oczy. 

_Po raz kolejny się ze mnie śmieją. Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy?_

_\- Nie umie się nawet całować. - Powiedział chłopak z wymalowanym na twarzy obrzydzeniem i zlustrował mnie wzrokiem._

_\- Nigdy nie będzie mieć chłopaka. - Odpowiedziała mu z podobną miną. Wokół mnie zaczęło wszystko wirować, a podłe komentarze wcale nie pomagały._

_\- Nie doświadczy miłości._

_\- Nikt nie zechce takiego pośmiewiska._

_\- Wypala mi oczy, gdy patrzę na nią._

_Moje oczy ponownie wypełniają się łzami i czuję, że tracę grunt pod nogam. Po sekundzie wpadłam do dużej dziury, gdzie zostałam pożarta przez ciemność._

\- Noel!

\- Przestańcie! - Krzyknęłam na całe gardło i podniosłam się, nadal wymachując rękami. Łkając otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przed sobą zmartwionego Louisa, który siedział na podłodze i wbijał we mnie wzrok. 

\- Byłem na górze i usłyszałem twój krzyk. - Oświadczył spokojnie i zbliżył dłoń do mojej twarzy. Otarł palcami łzy, które spływały po moich policzkach. Zamknęłam oczy, gdy poczułam jego delikatny dotyk. 

\- Sza.. - Powiedział cicho i usiadł obok mnie, a ja bez wahania przytuliłam się do jego klatki piersiowej. 

Poczułam jak jego ciało drga na tę czynność, ale po chwili położył swoją brodę na mojej głowie i westchnął.  

\- Maleńka... - Szepnął, a moje serce w tym momencie się zatrzymało. 

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Tu masz leki przeciwbólowe, herbatę i jedzenie. Jesteś dużą dziewczyną i poradzisz sobie, bo ja muszę wyjść do pracy. - Powiedziała mama chłodnym tonem, a mnie ciarki przeszły, gdy obserwowałam jak nakłada na usta czerwoną szminkę. 

\- Dobrze. - Wymamrotałam i kaszlnęłam. Szybko chwyciłam kubek z herbatą i wypiłam połowę płynu.

Matka już nic nie powiedziała, tylko chwyciła torebkę, "ostatni" raz przejrzała się w lustrze i wyszła z domu.  Jestem chora od 3 dni, a z Louisem nie mam kontaktu od tygodnia. 

_Nie, żebym chciała._

 Czasami myślałam o naszej.. chwili w jego domu.  Owszem, było fajnie, ale czy to cokolwiek znaczyło? Dla mnie i dla niego? Cóż, Louis będzie zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało, a ja będę się dalej zastanawiać dlaczego on to zrobił. Nic nowego.

Chwyciłam koc i cała się nim przykryłam, po czym ułożyłam głowę obok pyszczka mojego psa i usnęłam. 

Obudziłam się, gdy ktoś trzasnął drzwiami na korytarzu. Jęknęłam, po czym wstałam i opatulona kocem wyszłam z pokoju. Zeszłam po schodach, weszłam do kuchni, gdzie zobaczyłam Louisa w czarnej koszulce, który przeglądał telefon. Nie odzywając się do niego podeszłam do lodówki i wyciągnęłam z niej marchewkę. Chwyciłam nóż i szybko ją obrałam ją ze skórki oraz odcięłam jej końce. Odgryzłam kawałek, po czym zawróciłam i powoli szłam do swojego pokoju.

\- Jesteś chora? - Usłyszałam spokojny głos Louisa, przez co zatrzymałam się, a następnie równie wolno obróciłam się w jego stronę.

\- Tak. - Odpowiedziałam ochrypłym głosem, a gdy odchrząknęłam, ból w moim gardle się nasilił, przez co się skrzywiłam. 

\- Powinnaś iść do lekarza. - Zauważył, a ja przewróciłam oczami i ugryzłam marchewkę. 

\- Hm, ta. Przepraszam, że obudziłam cię wtedy w nocy, nie chciałam. - Powiedziałam i spojrzałam mu w oczy, w których rozbłysła panika. 

\- Ja nie.. ja nie spałem. - Louis rozejrzał się w około i kaszlnął. Przeczesał włosy palcami, po czym oblizał usta. 

\- Oh. 

\- Twoja siostra miała być tu pół godziny wcześniej. Nie chce mi się czekać na nią, jak przyjdzie powiedz jej, że mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. - Oświadczył, po czym wstał i szybko przeszedł obok mnie. 

Chwilę później usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wyszedł. 


	6. Każdy, dla kogo się staram, rani mnie.

Noel's POV.

Poszłam na górę zaraz po tym, jak Louis wyszedł z mojego domu. Przechodząc obok pokoju mojej siostry zauważyłam, że nie ma jej w domu. Mówiła mi i mamie, że jedzie na parę dni do przyjaciółki.

_Zaraz.._

_\- Twoja siostra miała być tu pół godziny wcześniej._

_Czy on się nie pomylił? Przecież Abigail nie ma od 2 dni, a z tego co wiem ona mówi mu prawie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o nią._

Moje serce przyśpieszyło na myśl, że Louis mógłby przyjść tu nie ze względu na Abi. Szybko otrząsnęłam się z tej myśli i zamknęłam swój pokój, po czym wyciągnęłam laptopa i położyłam go na łóżku. Włączyłam Awkward i zobaczyłam, że w końcu jest sezon.

_Muszę nadrobić 4 z piątego i dwa z szóstego._

\- Tak! - Zapiszczałam z radości i klasnęłam w dłonie, a następnie włączyłam serial.

Po półtorej godziny oglądania dostałam SMS. 

Mason: Co porabiasz?   
Noel: Skończyłam oglądać 5 odcinków Awkward i jestem chora :/  
Mason: Byłem na mieście, a teraz jestem obok ciebie, więc zaraz będę. Wiem co cię postawi na nogi x  
Noel: Mam nadzieję, czekam x

10 minut później Mason siedział ze mną na łóżku i rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się działo w ostatnim czasie. Nie powiedziałam mu jeszcze o Louisie.

\- Czegoś mi nie mówisz, słońce. - Powiedział przy moich włosach, a z jego głosu mogłam wywnioskować, iż był zmartwiony. Ręka Masona spoczywała na moim ramieniu, a ja opierałam się o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Skąd te przypuszczenia? - Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a on westchnął.

\- Bo znam cię. Co się dzieje? - Wsunął palce pod moją brodę, przez co patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

\- Uch, ja.. Jest taki chłopak.. - Zaczęłam, a Mason nadmuchał policzki, przez co wyglądały jak dwie bańki i jego oczy się rozjaśniły.

\- Wiedziałem! Podoba ci się. - Poruszył brwiami, a ja go uderzyłam ręką w brzuch. Chłopak udał, że to go zabolało i jęknął.

\- Nie, ty debilu! On zrobił mi..

\- Palcówkę? - Dokończył za mnie z uśmiechem za ustach, a ja zawstydzona skinęłam głową i zakryłam twarz dłońmi.

\- W końcu! O mój boże i jak było? - Nachylił się nade mną, a ja odsunęłam się z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz.. - Skrzywiłam się, ale, gdy zobaczyłam jego minę spuściłam wzrok i zaczęłam bawić się palcami. - Było.. fajne.

\- Jesteście razem? Kto to?

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy razem. Louis Tomlinson. - Powiedziałam cicho, a jego twarz lekko zbladła i otworzył szeroko usta.

\- Przecież ten kretyn bzyka wszystko. - Pisnął z przerażeniem, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

\- No co ty.

\- Co z tym zrobisz? - Skrzyżował nogi i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

\- A co mam z tym zrobić? On nie pakuje się w związki, ja na razie też nikogo nie szukam. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i zagryzłam policzek, a on ułożył usta w dzióbek.

\- Zakochasz się w nim prędzej czy później. - Stwierdził spokojnie, sięgnął ręką do tyłu i zrobił minę wyciągając przy tym dwie łyżeczki i masło orzechowe. - Ale, póki tego nie zrobiłaś możemy się nawpierdalać.

\- Serio? - Uniosłam brew, na co zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową. Podał mi łyżeczkę, po czym odkręcił wieko i zaczęliśmy jeść.

Po paru minutach miałam dość, dlatego odłożyłam łyżkę na szafkę nocną i spojrzałam na niego.

\- Chce mi się spać. - Ziewnęłam, a on rozłożył ramiona zachęcając mnie, żebym się do niego przytuliła. Z radością to zrobiłam, a zamknął mnie w uścisku, po czym położył swoją głowę obok mojej. Zanim usnęłam usłyszałam jak cicho chichocze.

\- Ale ci malinkę jebnął. - Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy, a ja zagryzłam wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwa dni później byłam już zdrowa, jednak dalej miałam lekki kaszel. Umówiłam się z Masonem w Starbucks'ie o 14. Mam godzinę na przygotowanie się, dlatego wzięłam prysznic, umyłam włosy i usiadłam przed swoją toaletką. Wysuszyłam i podkręciłam włosy, po czym zrobiłam małą kreskę na powiece i delikatnie musnęłam usta blado-różową pomadką. Założyłam biały sweterek, czarne obcisłe spodnie i buty na obcasie z wycięciami. Na samym końcu popsikałam się perfumami, które pachną jak maliny i wyszłam z domu, po czym zamknęłam drzwi.

Otworzyłam ciężkie drzwi kawiarni i od razu zobaczyłam Masona, który siedział przy oknie z dwoma kubkami.

\- Hej, zamówiłem ci już. - Powiedział od razu, gdy usiadłam naprzeciwko niego i wskazał na kubek z parującą kawą. - Z mlekiem i bez cukru. - Uprzedził mnie, a ja się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Dziękuję.

Chwyciłam kubek i napiłam się kawy, po czym odłożyłam go i spojrzałam na Masona.

\- Kiedy jest festiwal Coachella? - Zapytałam chłopaka, gdy zobaczyłam na ścianie plakat.

\- Um, nie jestem pewny, ale chyba od piątku do soboty. - Wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się do mnie, a po chwili jego oczy się rozszerzyły z zaskoczenia.

\- Co? - Spytałam, a on zaczął energicznie kręcić głową.

\- Nie obracaj się. - Szepnął gniewnie i zmrużył oczy, a ja przewróciłam oczami i obróciłam się.

Zobaczyłam Louisa, który stał w kolejce i patrzał się prosto na nas. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, a stąd widziałam, że trzęsły mu się dłonie.

_Dlaczego jest taki niespokojny?_

Dopiero po sekundzie dostrzegłam fioletowy ślad tuż przy prawym oku i rozciętą wargę. Mój wzrok powędrował na jego kłykcie, które były lekko zakrwawione. Pod oczami miał wyraźne sińce, a jego ruchy były wolne, wolniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

_Co mu się stało?_

\- O mój boże. - Szepnęłam drżącym głosem, w tym samym czasie, gdy on odbierał swoje zamówienie.

Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się do mnie półgębkiem, a następnie opuścił Starbucks'a. Mrugnęłam parę razy i obróciłam się do zszokowanego Masona.

\- Ostro. - Gwizdnął, a wszyscy w kawiarni spojrzeli się na nas, przez co zaśmiałam się nerwowo i nachyliłam się do chłopaka, przyciągając go za kołnierz koszulki.

\- Ogarnij się. - Mruknęłam, a on przewrócił oczami i odchylił się na kanapie mamrocząc "Jasne, jasne."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leżałam na łóżku i głaskałam psa, przy okazji wspominając ostatnie tygodnie.

_Poznałam_ _Louisa_ _niecałe dwa tygodnie temu, a już zdążył zrobić mi_ _palcówkę_ _i pocałować. Zdążyłam poznać jego mamę i mniej więcej wiem czego spodziewać się po_ _Louisie_ _. Nie, cholera nie. Nie wiem czego mogę się po nim spodziewać. Jest strasznie tajemniczy. Jednak jest coś w nim, co chciałabym odkryć. To coś kryje się w jego oczach za każdym razem, gdy go spotykam._   
_To_ _pojebane_ _._

Mama: Na ladzie w kuchni masz pieniądze. Musisz iść do marketu i kupić coś do jedzenia.

Przewróciłam oczami i wstałam z łóżka, a następnie zeszłam po schodach do kuchni i wzięłam pieniądze. Nie przebierając się z dresu i białej koszulki z rękawami trzy czwarte wyszłam z domu. Włożyłam słuchawki i słuchając słów rudowłosego szłam przed siebie. Nuciłam pod sobie i kopałam trampkami kamyki na drodze. Przeszłam przez pasy, a następne weszłam do marketu gdzie zrobiłam zakupy.

Wracając zauważyłam carne bmw Louisa. Spojrzałam w lewo i zobaczyłam szatyna po prawej stronie samochodu, który przyglądał mi się z uśmieszkiem. Miał kilkudniowy zarost, który dodawał mu męskości i dorosłości.

\- Czyżby dama w opresji? - Wskazał na moje reklamówki z zakupami i potarł kciukiem dolną wargę. Miał na sobie zielony cienki sweter, a rękawy podciągnięte do łokci. Siniaki na jego twarzy były mniej widoczne, aczkolwiek dalej było je widać.

\- Wcale nie. - Burknęłam, a on zaśmiał się gardłowo.

_To bardzo miły dźwięk._

_Znaczy, co?_

_-_ Wskakuj. - Wskazał ręką na siedzenie obok, a ja zmrużyłam oczy na niego. - Przecież cię nie zjem, ani nie wywiozę do lasu. - Przewrócił oczami dalej się uśmiechając.

_Ma dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor.._

\- Masz coś dziś do roboty? - Zapytał, gdy usiadłam obok i położyłam pod nogami reklamówki.

\- Nie, chyba nie. - Powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, a on skinął głową i otworzył szerzej oczy. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

\- Więc przejedziemy się. - Krzyknął radośnie, gdy zapinałam pas.

_Okej_ _.. To trochę dziwne._

\- Okej, huh? - Poprawiłam się na siedzeniu, a on wcisnął gaz.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Spytałam, gdy od dziesięciu minut siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie. Przez okno widziałam las i małe jeziorko przy piasku.

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby nigdy nic i szczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? - Pisnęłam i spojrzałam na niego, a on przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiem gdzie jesteśmy, ale nie wiem gdzie jedziemy. - Spojrzał w moje oczy i zobaczyłam, że ma przekrwione oczy i rozszerzone źrenice.

_Czy on coś brał? Jeśli tak to on nie może prowadzić._

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy chłodne powietrze z klimatyzacji skierowało się na mnie.

\- Mogę to wyłączyć?

\- Tak.

_Myślałam, że będzie się kłócił i nie pozwoli mi dotknąć swojego samochodu._   
_Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakuje._

Wyłączyłam klimatyzację i oparłam się o skórzany fotel, a mój wzrok pobiegł na jezioro. Louis jakby czytał mi w myślach skręcił w lewo i zaparkował przy małej plaży. Spojrzałam na zegarek i zobaczyłam, że jest 18:30. Odpięłam pas i wyszłam z samochodu. Zamknęłam drzwi, a Louis zablokował auto i obszedł auto, po czym machnął ręką do mnie. Niepewnie do niego podeszłam, a on chwycił mnie za ramię i wskazał palcem na jezioro.

\- Idziemy tam. - Uśmiechnął się, a ja mu odpowiedziałam uśmiechem.

Nie zdejmując butów weszliśmy na piasek i usiedliśmy na nim, opierając plecy o głaz. Westchnęłam, gdy Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Otworzył paczkę, a moim oczom ukazały się trzy grube skręty.

\- Chcesz jednego? - Louis uniósł brew i przysunął do mnie blanta.

Zagryzłam wargę i skinęłam głową, a szatyn ułożył usta w literę "o", po czym wymamrotał "Niegrzeczna".

\- Ale odpal mi go. - Poprosiłam go.

Chłopak odpalił mi skręta i wypuścił dym z ust patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem w górę. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, ale stąd widziałam, że są usztywnione lakierem, przez co wyglądał  _bardzo_ seksownie.

_Dlaczego widziałam to w zwolnionym tempie?_

Bez słowa podał mi skręta, a ja cicho podziękowałam i przyłożyłam go do ust.

\- Paliłaś kiedyś? - Spytał mnie, na co skinęłam głową. - Ile razy?

\- Raz. - Wymamrotałam, czując, że moje policzki się czerwienią.

\- To i tak dużo, jak na ciebie.

_Mam się obrazić? Co to znaczy "jak na mnie"?_

\- Um, tak.

\- Zaciągnij się. - Polecił cicho, a ja to zrobiłam.

Dym wypełnił moje płuca i cicho kaszlnęłam na to doznanie, a następnie wypuściłam go. Przyciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej i oparłam brodę o kolana.

Trzy buchy później mocno kręciło mi się w głowie i nie wiedziałam co mówię. Louis jednak siedział jednak z jedną nogą ugiętą i  _nie wiem jak_ ręką przy moim udzie.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przywiozłeś? - Wybełkotałam i ponownie się zaciągnęłam.

Louis przez chwilę bawił się blantem, a później zjechał lekko w dół i położył prawą dłoń na brzuchu.

\- Bo chciałem spędzić z tobą czas. - Szepnął wypuszczając dym z ust, a ja prawie się przewróciłam na te słowa.

\- Dlaczego? - Nie dawałam za wgraną, a on westchnął.

\- Zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań, gdy jesteś na haju? - Parsknął śmiechem, a ja spojrzałam na niego i na mojego skręta.

\- Nawet nie widzę ile mi tu zostało. - Powiedziałam niewyraźnie i zbliżyłam twarz do palącego się początku. Louis szybko odsunął moją rękę od moich oczu i wyciągnął mi z dłoni marihuanę.

\- Myślę, że tobie już starczy.

\- Mhm.

Moja głowa spadła na ramie Louisa, a ręka na jego udo.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mieć kogoś bliskiego? - Spytałam Louisa, na co on wydał z siebie cichy pomruk.

\- Każdy dla kogo się staram, rani mnie.

\- Dlaczego zanim tu przyjechaliśmy, miałeś przekrwione oczy?

\- Bo byłem zajebiście wkurwiony. - Jego spokojny i cichy ton zmienił się w gniewny i oschły.

\- Coś się stało?

Louis poprawił się, a ja przygryzłam wargę czekając na odpowiedź.

_Pewnie mi nie odpowie i.._

\- Bo moja kochana mamusia bierze ślub za dwa tygodnie. - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, a oczy pociemniały z gniewu.

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda?

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz. - Pokręcił głową i zacisnął pięści, a ja usiadłam prawidłowo.

\- Jeśli go kocha, to tobie nic do tego, Louis. - Złapałam go za rękę, lecz on się wyrwał i wstał.

\- Nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje, kurwa mać. Broniłem jej zawsze, jak tylko mogłem. Ja pierdolę, to się nie mieści w głowie. Kurwa, starałem się być tym najlepszym, do chuja, synem jakiego mogłaby mieć, a ona po tym wszystkim robi coś takiego?! - Krzyczał tak bardzo, że na jego szyi pojawiła się niebieska żyła, a gdy wymachiwał rękami modliłam się, żeby się nie przewrócił na piasek.

\- Louis..

\- Nie, kurwa! Nie zaakceptuje tego, że moja matka wychodzi za pierdolonego kryminalistę! Nie jestem, kurwa, święty, ale nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego.

\- Louis.. - Wstałam i stanęłam przed nim.

_Naprawdę nie wiem co mam zrobić._

\- Kurwa mać! Pozwoliłabyś, by twoja matka wyszła za kogoś kto ją, kurwa, zgwałcił? - Wykrzyczał ze szklistymi oczami, a ja wstrzymałam oddech.

Louis na swój sposób bronił swojej mamy, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać ile jeszcze skrywa w tej skorupie niegrzecznego chłopca.


	7. Maleńka, to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy prowadzę na haju.

Noel's POV.

\- Kurwa! Pierdolę wszystko! Pierdolę moją matkę, pierdole ten ślub, pierdolę.. - Wrzeszczał na całe gardło, a ja zbliżyłam się do niego i ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie. 

\- Rozumiem twój gniew, ale musisz się uspokoić. - Szepnęłam i przejechałam opuszkami palców po jego policzku oraz wargach. 

Jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała, gdy patrzyliśmy sobie nawzajem w oczy. Jego oczy były koloru granatu, a usta i policzki zaczerwienione. 

\- Nie mogę, kurwa tolerować.. - Powiedział głośno i próbował mnie od siebie odsunąć, jednak ja przyciągnęłam go za szyję i wpiłam się w jego usta. 

Od razu przeniósł swoje dłonie na moje policzki i językiem wtargnął do moich ust. Wplątałam swoją dłoń w jego puszyste włosy i lekko za nie pociągnęłam, a on szybkim i delikatnym ruchem pociągnął mnie na dół tak, że plecami leżał na piasku. Nie przerywając pocałunku usiadłam na jego udach i przejechałam ręką po jego torsie. Pod swetrem czułam jego twarde, aczkolwiek miękkie mięśnie, które napinały się pod moim dotykiem. Docisnął swój kolczyk do mojego języka, przez co przeszedł mnie dreszcz i prawie nieświadomie naparłam swoimi biodrami na jego krocze. Przygryzał i lizał moją dolną wargę, a ja ręką przejechałam po wybrzuszeniu w spodniach. 

\- Noel - Szepnął w moje usta i delikatnie mnie odsunął, a ja wzięłam głęboki wdech i wyprostowałam się, nadal na nim siedząc.

Położyłam dłonie na jego torsie i oblizałam wargi, a po chwili poczułam, że kręci mi się w głowie. 

\- Co jest? - Zapytał mnie i usiadł, przez co nasze ciała się stykały.

\- Kręci mi się w głowie, nic wielkiego. - Wyjaśniłam cicho i uśmiechnęłam się blado do niego. 

\- Wracajmy. - Stwierdził i złapał mnie za biodra, po czym wstał. Ręce ułożył na moim tyłku i lekko go ścisnął, gdy szedł w stronę samochodu. 

Oparłam głowę o jego ramię i zamknęłam oczy. 

_O wiele lepiej._

Usłyszałam, że otworzył drzwi od auta i po chwili usiadł na siedzeniu. Zamknął drzwi, a w samochodzie było słychać tylko nasze oddechy.

\- Nie możesz prowadzić. - Wymamrotałam w jego szyję, a on westchnął i musnął czubkami palców moje obojczyki. 

\- Maleńka, to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy prowadzę na haju. - Odpowiedział równie cicho.

_"Maleńka". Okej, moje serce wcale nie wali jak szalone, a żołądek nie robi koziołków._

Wsunął palce pod moją brodę i uniósł ją, a ja spojrzałam na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Lekko naparł na mój kark ręką i docisnął swoje wargi do moich. Nie był to jednak namiętny czy gorący pocałunek, był on bardziej.. intymny. Jego kolczyk w wardze przesuwał się po moich wargach, gdy całował kąciki moich ust, a palce muskały mój rozgrzany policzek. Na mojej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, dlatego wtuliłam się w Louisa, od którego biło ciepło. 

\- Zimno ci? 

Skinęłam głową, a on nie zmieniając pozycji wyciągnął rękę do tyłu i wyjął jeansową kurtkę. Zarzucił mi ją na ramiona, a ja włożyłam ręce w rękawy i ponownie oparłam głowę o szyję szatyna. 

\- Nie żeby coś, ale nie możemy tak siedzieć do nocy. Przynajmniej nie ty. - Zachichotał przy moim uchu i założył kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. 

\- Ale mi się nie chce stąd ruszać. - Przyznałam ledwo słyszalnie, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w niewinnym uśmieszku.

\- Domyślam się, dlatego będziemy jechać tak. Tylko musisz przesunąć głowę na bok, żebym coś więcej niż twoją twarz. - Wskazał na mnie palcem, a ja pokiwałam głową. 

Zaraz po tym przekręcił kluczyk stacyjce i odjechał stamtąd, a ja usnęłam wtulona w jego sweter, który pachniał jak mięta i cynamon. 

Obudziło mnie przeklinanie i wielki huk, jakby coś spadło na ziemię. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jestem przykryta kocykiem. Moje serce zatrzepotało, gdy zorientowałam się, że to ten sam kocyk, którym Louis mnie przykrył, gdy pierwszy raz tu nocowałam. 

_Jestem u Louisa? Co się wczoraj stało i dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? Pamiętam tylko, że paliliśmy-och. No tak, zajebiście._

\- Ja pierdolę! - Krzyk Louisa dobiegał z kuchni i po chwili słychać było kolejny trzask. 

Zsunęłam z siebie koc i ruszyłam do kuchni. Ziewnęłam, przy okazji przeczesałam ręką włosy. Wchodząc do kuchni zauważyłam Louisa, który stał przy kuchence, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach jajecznicy i bekonu. Usiadłam na wysokim krześle przy wyspie, a następnie położyłam na niej głowę. 

\- Ile ja tego wypaliłam, że nic nie pamiętam? - Jęknęłam z rozpaczy i potarłam dłońmi skronie.

Louis westchnął, po czym obrócił się i położył na blacie dwa talerze jajecznicy. 

\- Um, dzięki. - Wymamrotałam, gdy on usiadł przede mną i od razu zaczął jeść. 

\- Wypaliłaś prawie całego blanta, więc się nie dziw. - Wzruszył ramionami, a jego głos był obojętny. 

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki bipolarny? Najpierw mnie całujesz, a potem zachowujesz się jak dupek! - Powiedziałam głośno i uderzyłam ręką o blat. 

\- To ty mnie pierwsza pocałowałaś. - Uniósł brwi do góry, a ja zacisnęłam pięści. - I jak mam się do ciebie zachowywać? Nie jesteśmy jakąś pieprzoną parą i nigdy, kurwa, nią nie będziemy, więc przyzwyczaj się do tego, że jestem jaki jestem. Po za tym, ludzie całują się cały czas, maleńka. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja wstałam z krzesełka i skierowałam się do drzwi. 

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Spytał, gdy zakładałam buty na stopy. 

\- Jak najdalej od ciebie. - Wyszeptałam i chwyciłam reklamówki w ręce, po czym wyszłam z domu. 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Mam dość tych imprez, Angel. - Jęknęłam sfrustrowana i opadłam na łóżko, podczas gdy ciemnowłosa grzebała w mojej szafie. 

\- Dziewczyno, są wakacje! Kiedy niby masz się bawić, jak nie teraz? - Krzyknęła głośno w szafę, a ja zaczęłam wierzgać nogami jak dziecko. - Masz, idź to przymierz. - Rzuciła we mnie kremową sukienkę, o której nawet nie miałam pojęcia. 

\- Uch, co? - Podniosłam materiał do góry, jednak dziewczyna zepchnęła mnie z łóżka i śmiejąc się, zaczęła popychać mnie w stronę łazienki. 

\- Impreza zaczyna się o 20, a jest 19:30! Ruszaj się, szlamo! - Zatrzasnęła drzwi przed moim nosem i poznałam po krokach, że znów jest w moim pokoju. - Zrobię ci super makijaż, będziesz wyglądała zajebiście. - Gadała bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, a ja ubrałam sukienkę i wyszłam z łazienki. 

\- O mój boże. Sama bym to założyła! - Otworzyła szeroko usta na mój widok, a następnie złapała mnie za rękę i posadziła mnie na łóżku, gdzie zajęła się moim makijażem. 

Piętnaście minut później byłyśmy przed domem Louisa, a ludzi przed domem było bardzo dużo.

\- Nie chcę tam iść. - Marudziłam dziewczynie, a ona wywróciła oczami i złapała mnie za rękę, po czym otworzyła drzwi. 

Już na przedpokoju słychać było muzykę, śmiechy i wiwaty. Na podłodze leżały puste czerwone i niebieskie plastikowe kubki, dwie całujące i dotykające się nazwzajem dziewczyny  w kącie i chłopak palący papierosa. Weszłyśmy do salonu, gdzie siedziała grupa ludzi. Harry siedział obok Louisa, który rozmawiał z jakąś rudowłosą dziewczyną, Zayn był wpatrzony w telefon i co parę sekund się uśmiechał, a Niall na kolanach trzymał jakąś dziewczynę, która była zainteresowana chłopakiem z czerwonymi włosami, który siedział obok. Lucas siedział na podłodze z kubkiem w dłoni, a ze schodów schodziły dziewczyn, których nie znam. 

\- Siema! - Krzyknęła Angel i nadal trzymając moją rękę wyszła na przód. Wzrok Harrego od razu pobiegł na dziewczynę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zwilżył językiem dolną wargę, po czym kaszlnął i poprawił się na siedzeniu. 

Wyswobodziłam swoją rękę z ręki Angel i skierowałam się do kuchni. Podeszłam do wyspy, gdzie leżały butelki z alkoholem i plastikowe kubki. Chwyciłam jeden i nalałam do połowy wódki, a resztę dopełniłam sokiem malinowym. Od razu przyłożyłam drinka do ust, a z tyłu usłyszałam śmiech. Śmiech Louisa, jednak nie znajdował się on w kuchni. Z kubkiem w dłoni wyszłam z kuchni i zobaczyłam szatyna, który prowadzi dziewczynę z blond włosami na górę. Poczułam niemiły skurcz w brzuchu i wypiłam połowę zawartości kubka. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie, gdy z powrotem szłam do salonu z pełnym kubkiem i z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Usiadłam obok Lucasa, który uśmiechnął się do mnie i objął mnie w pasie. Przysunęłam się bliżej i zaczęłam słuchać o czym wszyscy rozmawiają. 

\- Wrócił do pieprzenia, czego się dziwicie? - Przewrócił oczami Niall i marszcząc brwi upił łyk z kubka. 

_Rozmawiają o Louisie._

\- Pieprzył chyba każdą w tym domu. - Powiedziała śpiewnym tonem dziewczyna na jego kolanach, a ja się skuliłam. 

\- Nie, nie każdą. Nie pieprzył Noel. - Odezwała się Angel, a gdy podniosłam wzrok okazało się, że wszyscy patrzą właśnie na mnie. 

_O cholera._

_-_ Na pewno zrobił jej palcówkę! Przestań, Tomlinson przeleci wszystko. - Krzyknęła zirytowanym tonem dziewczyna, która siedziała na podłodze i co parę minut unosiła kieliszek do ust. 

\- Tak jak i ty? - Zripostowała Angel, a dziewczyna spuściła wzrok i chwyciła następny kieliszek, a na ustach Angel pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. - Nawet jeśli jej zrobił, to jest to jej sprawa nie twoja. - Zmrużyła na nią oczy, a ta wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

Niespełna po paru sekundach rozległy się gwizdy i okrzyki na widok Louisa i tamtej dziewczyny. Louis przybił piątkę z Niallem, a dziewczyna usiadła obok rudowłosej i zaczęły chichotać. 

\- Grzmocący Tomlinson powrócił, huh? - Zagadał Niall, a po chwili wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. 

\- A jak. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, a w jego kącikach oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Po chwili usiadł na podłokietniku, a jego wzrok skierował się na Lucasa i mnie. 

\- Między wami coś jest? - Spytała głośno dziewczyna z różowymi włosami i kolczykiem w wardze, a na szyi miała naszyjnik typu choker. 

\- Hm, jeszcze nie. - Odpowiedział ze śmiechem Lucas, a ja oderwałam wzrok od ciemnoniebieskich tęczówek Louisa, które przeszywały mnie na wylot. 

\- "Jeszcze nie". - Poruszył brwiami Zayn, nieodrywając oczu od telefonu. 

Louis głośno kaszlnął i strzelił knykciami, po czym zaczęliśmy grać w imprezowe gry, czyli znane wszystkim "nigdy wcześniej nie".

\- Ja zaczynam! - Pisnęła różowłosa dziewczyna i poprawiła się na siedzeniu. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam orgazmu, przez kogoś z tego pokoju. 

Wszyscy się napili, w tym ja. Na ustach Louisa pojawił się uśmieszek gdy na nie spojrzał, ale ukrył go upijając łyk z kubka. Na sekundę przeniosłam się w noc, gdy Louis robił mi palcówkę, jednak szybko się otrząsnęłam.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie oznaczyłam kogoś. 

Wszyscy się napili, również ja. Louis uniósł brwi, lecz ja to zignorowałam.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem komuś loda. - Usłyszałam głos Louisa, a gdy poniosłam wzrok zobaczyłam, że patrzy właśnie na mnie. 

Moja twarz od razu zrobiła się czerwona i nerwowo przełknęłam ślinę. 

_Co zrobić? Owszem, byłam z Masonem, ale jednak nie robiłam mu loda. Wydaje się to absurdalne i może tak jest, jednak.._

Przyłożyłam kubek do ust, w tym samym czasie co Louis.

_O mój boże, czy on naprawdę robił komuś loda?_

Louis wymienił spojrzenie z Harrym, a ja prawie się zadławiłam drinkiem. 

_Czy oni.. spali ze sobą?_

Po ich spojrzeniach i uśmiechach wnioskuję, że tak było. Teraz moja kolej i nadal nie wiem co powiedzieć. 

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie brałam narkotyków. - Powiedziałam głośno, a połowa osób się napiła. Louis poruszył się niespokojnie i podrapał się po ramionach, po czym przejechał dłońmi po udach i westchnął. Napił się, jednak czułam, że coś ukrywa. 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Następne dwie godziny spędziliśmy pijąc i grając w piwnego pingponga (wygrałam dwie rundy i przegrałam jedną), a także na wyzwaniach, typu całowanie się z kimś itp. Lucas dostał wyzwanie, aby się ze mną "przelizać", co oczywiście zrobił bez żadnych ceregieli. Louis od tamtego momentu zaczął mnie ignorować,  _czyli nic nowego,_ a ja dalej się upijałam. Nie wiem ile wypiłam drinków, ale wiem, że były bardzo mocne. Przy wyzwaniach musiałam także wypić 3 kieliszki wódki.

O 2 w nocy połowa ludzi zaczęła się zbierać do domu, a ja leżałam oparta o Lucasa, który ręką jeździł po moim ramieniu. 

\- Przestań. - Wymamrotałam, gdy jego dłoń zaczęła skradać się pod moją sukienkę. 

\- Och, daj spokój. - Zaśmiał się i nachylił się tak, że jego usta wylądowały na mojej szyi. Moja ręka była tak ciężka, a ręka Lucasa trzymająca moje ręce nie pomagała.

\- Zostaw. - Zaczęłam się wykręcać, ale on ścisnął mój nadgarstek, przez co syknęłam z bólu.

\- Nie bądź taka, myszko. - Jego dłoń zahaczyła o moje majtki, a ja zaczęłam szlochać. 

\- Powiedziała, że masz ją, kurwa, zostawić. - Usłyszałam surowy i zdenerwowany głos Louisa, a po chwili Lucas zwijał się bólu na podłodze. - Odjebało ci, kurwa?! - Krzyknął do niego, a on szybko pokręcił głową i cofnął się na czworaka.

Szybko pobiegłam do kuchni i usiadłam na blacie, po czym twarz ukryłam w dłoniach, jednak poczułam, że ktoś mi je odciąga z twarzy. Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam przede mną Louisa, który wbijał we mnie zmartwione spojrzenie. Bez słowa zeszłam z blatu i przytuliłam się do jego klatki piersiowej, a on wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk.Płacząc w jego koszulkę zrozumiałam, że chciałabym tak do końca życia.

_Zakochałam się w Louisie - chłopaku bez uczuć. Jednak nigdy on nie pokocha mnie, ponieważ nigdy nie będę dla niego wystarczająco dobra._

 

 

 

 


	8. Zapomniałem o czymś.

Noel's POV. 

Louis niepewnie objął mnie i jedną ręką pocierał moje plecy, a drugą gładził moje włosy. Przez płynący w moich żyłach alkohol ledwo stałam na nogach i jestem pewna, że gdyby nie szatyn, już dawno bym leżała na podłodze. 

\- W porządku? - Spytał mnie po paru minutach, gdy już się w miarę uspokoiłam. 

Z moich ust wyrwał się bełkot, przez co on westchnął i oparł swoją brodę o moją głowę.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? 

\- Zawieź mnie do domu. - Wymamrotałam cicho, a on skinął głową i złapał mnie za rękę, po czym wyszliśmy z domu. 

Louis otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera, a gdy usiadłam na siedzeniu, zamknął je i obszedł samochód i sam usiadł na miejscu. Oparłam głowę o szybę i wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. 

\- Jestem zdezorientowana. - Powiedziałam do siebie, a Louis spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Przez ciebie. - Wyjaśniłam, a on zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przeze mnie? - Wskazał na siebie palcem, a ja skinęłam głową. 

\- Są chwile, kiedy zachowujesz się inaczej; jesteś miły, słodki i kochany, a później jesteś dupkiem i chamem. Dlaczego? - Mówiłam obojętnie, a on zacisnął usta w cienką linię. 

\- Po prostu ja.. nie ważne. - Kaszlnął i zacisnął ręce na kierownicy tak, że jego kłykcie pobielały. 

\- Przez te twoje humorki zaczynam..- Ziewnęłam, oparłam głowę o szybę i zamknęłam oczy.

Louis' POV.

\- W porządku? - Zapytałem po paru minutach, gdy już w miarę się uspokoiła.

Z jej ust wyrwał się bełkot, przez co westchnąłem i oparłem brodę o jej głowę.

_Kurwa, jest najebana w trzy dupy._

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

\- Zawieź mnie do domu. - Wymamrotała cicho, na co skinąłem głową i złapałem ją za rękę, po czym wyszliśmy z domu.

Otworzyłem jej drzwi od strony pasażera, a gdy usiadła na siedzeniu, zamknąłem je i obszedłem samochód, po czym sam usiadłem na miejscu. Oparła głowę o szybę i wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Jestem zdezorientowana. - Powiedziała do siebie, a spojrzałem na nią pytająco. - Przez ciebie. - Wyjaśniła, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Przeze mnie? - Wskazałem na siebie palcem, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Są chwile, kiedy zachowujesz się inaczej; jesteś miły, słodki i kochany, a później jesteś dupkiem i chamem. Dlaczego? - Mówiła obojętnie, a ja zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię.

_Dlaczego? Sam, kurwa, nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłem w związku, a przy tobie moje mury, które budowałem całe życie, zaczynają się kruszyć. Zaczynam o tobie myśleć wbrew mojej woli, a to jest złe. Bardzo, kurwa, złe._

\- Po prostu ja.. nie ważne. - Kaszlnąłem i zacisnąłem ręce na kierownicy tak, że moje kłykcie pobielały.

\- Przez te twoje humorki zaczynam..- Ziewnęła, oparła głowę o szybę i zamknęła oczy.

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------    

Spojrzałem na śpiącą dziewczynę obok, a później na jej dom. Światła się nie świeciły, co oznaczało, że jej mama prawdopodobnie śpi. Brunetka miała lekko rozchylone usta i cicho chrapała, przez co się zaśmiałem. Włosy spływały jej po ramionach, jedną rękę trzymała przy twarzy, a drugą na udzie. Telefon, który miała pod udem zawibrował. Odruchowo chwyciłem telefon i zobaczyłem, że dostała SMS. 

Mama: Nie ma mnie w domu, będę rano. Wiem, że nie masz kluczy, dlatego śpij u kogoś.

_Zajebiście, kurwa. I co mam z nią zrobić? Nie może zostać w samochodzie, a jeśli będzie u mnie w domu, to ten kutas znowu może jej coś zrobić. Nie żeby mnie to miało obchodzić, bo gówno mnie to obchodzi._

Oparłem głowę o siedzenie i rzuciłem jej telefon na deskę rozdzielczą. Jest po trzeciej, a ona śpi pijana. 

_Ja pierdolę._

Zawróciłem i po chwili znów byłem przed swoim domem. Wyjąłem kluczyki z samochodu, schowałem je do kieszeni i wziąłem Noel na ręce w stylu panny młodej. Zamknąłem auto i wszedłem do domu, gdzie na szczęście nikogo już nie było. Położyłem dziewczynę na sofie i pobiegłem szybko na górę po podkoszulek. Chwilę później brunetka leżała w mojej koszulce i mamrotała coś do siebie. Przygryzłem wargę i starałem się nie patrzeć na jej ciało w moim T-shircie, jednak nie mogłem. Materiał ledwo sięgał do szczytu jej ud, które aż się prosiły by je dotknąć.Jedną ręką trzymałem czarny koc, a drugą przeczesałem włosy. 

\- Kurwa. - Mruknąłem, wypuściłem koc z ręki i podszedłem do Noel, która wydęła dolną wargę i podrapała się po policzku. 

Zawyła cicho, gdy niosłem ją po schodach, a moje serce biło bardzo szybko. Zbyt szybko. 

_Pieprzyć to._

Otworzyłem drzwi od swojego pokoju i położyłem ją na prawej stronie łóżka. Przykryłem ją kołdrą, a ona przyciągnęła ją do brody. Zdjąłem spodnie i koszulkę, po czym rzuciłem je na fotel. 

_Co ja, kurwa, najlepszego zrobiłem?_

Obróciłem się, chwyciłem paczkę papierosów i wyszedłem na balkon. Usiadłem na miękkim fotelu i odpaliłem fajkę. Głowę oparłem o prawą rękę, a lewą przyciągnąłem do swojej twarzy. Zaciągnąłem się i zamknąłem oczy. 

_Pozwoliłem, a raczej sam ją przyniosłem do swojego pokoju. Przecież nikt tam nigdy nie miał wejść, to dlaczego ona może? Co się, kurwa, ze mną dzieje?_

Zgasiłem papierosa i wszedłem do pokoju, a następnie zamknąłem balkon i położyłem się na łóżku. Pod moją nieobecność Noel obróciła się w moją stronę, a włosy spadły jej na twarz. Drżącą ręką odgarnąłem jej włosy w czoła, tym samym patrząc jej twarz. Oddychała równo i co jakiś czas się uśmiechała. 

\- Louis. - Mruknęła z uśmiechem, a ja wstrzymałem powietrze. 

_Śni o mnie?_

Spojrzałem na swoje nakłucia na ręce, a gdy zamknąłem oczy miałem przed sobą strzykawki i woreczki z białym proszkiem. Wzdrygnąłem się i usiadłem.

_Nie, nie dziś. Nie możesz tego zrobić._

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i wbiłem w nie paznokcie. Położyłem się, a Noel wysunęła rękę i położyła na mojej klatce piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się serce. Zamknąłem oczy, starając się uspokoić i mając nadzieję, że moje serce nie wyskoczy. 

_Cholera._

Noel's POV.

Otworzyłam leniwie oczy i przeciągnęłam się. Zmarszczyłam brwi i zobaczyłam, że jestem przykryta biało-czarną kołdrą. 

_Biało-czarną? Gdzie ja jestem?_

Uniosłam wzrok i wciągnęłam powietrze, gdy zobaczyłam, że nade mną jest duże lustro. Usiadłam i omiotłam wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Pokój był czarno-biały. W oczy od razu rzuciło mi się czarne pianino, które stało niedaleko balkonu. Było na nim parę kartek, a przy nim alla krzesełko. Na ścianie była zawieszona półka z książkami i filmami, a obok mała tablica korkowa, gdzie były przyczepione autografy zespołów. Po lewej stronie łóżka była komoda, lecz na niej nic nie leżało. Przetarłam oczy i wstałam z łóżka. Balkon był otwarty, a na dworze pochmurnie. Otworzyłam przypadkowe drzwi, które prowadziły do łazienki. Umyłam twarz, przepłukałam usta, nabrałam na palec troszkę pasty i przejechałam nim po zębach, po czym wyszłam z łazienki. 

Moje serce zabiło szybciej, gdy zobaczyłam Louisa siedzącego na łóżku. Chłopak wbijał we mnie wzrok, a ja nerwowo przełknęłam ślinę, gdy spojrzał na moje nogi. Odruchowo pociągnęłam materiał w dół, jednak to niewiele pomogło. Jego oczy pociemniały, gdy przygryzłam zdenerwowana wargę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał i przejechał językiem po dolnej wargę, a moje nogi ugięły się przez jego poranny głos.

\- T-tak. - Nerwowo pokiwałam głową, a on spojrzał na balkon. Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak z powrotem je zamknęłam. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Zadałam głupie pytanie, które nurtowało mnie odkąd się obudziłam. 

\- W moim pokoju. - Odparł spokojnie i spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

\- C-co? - Mój głos przypominał szept i mogłabym przysiąc, że Louis słyszy łomotanie mojego serca. - Przecież.. 

Louis wstał i podszedł do mnie, po czym wpił się moje usta. Zaskoczona uchyliłam wargi, jednocześnie zarzucając ręce na jego kark. Chłopak podniósł mnie, a gdy oplotłam nogami jego pas rzucił nas na łóżko, wpychając swój język do moich ust. Jego dłonie jeździły po moich biodrach, a usta przeniosły się na moją szyję. Zassał i zagryzł moją skórę, aż w końcu otarł się o mnie i jęknął.

\- Co ty, kurwa, ze mną robisz? - Wychrypiał, a mi zrobiło się czarno przed oczami, gdy złączył swoją prawą rękę z moją ręką. 

\- N-nie wiem. - Wypuściłam drżący oddech, gdy zassał moją skórę na szyi. - Dlaczego mnie oznaczasz? 

\- Bo wtedy będę mieć pewność, że nikt cię nie tknie. - Szepnął, a ja zagryzłam wargę. 

_Co to znaczy?_

\- Jestem głodna. - Oświadczyłam, a on zszedł ze mnie i podał mi rękę. Chwyciłam ją, a następnie wstałam i spuściłam wzrok na swoje palce. - Um, gdzie są moje ubrania? 

\- Na dole. Przyniosę ci. - Odpowiedział krótko i zniknął zamykając za sobą drzwi, a ja usiadłam na łóżku.

Przejechałam dłonią po pościeli i zamknęłam oczy, a drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły. Spojrzałam na Louisa, który położył moją sukienkę i usiadł na łóżku. 

\- Dziękuje. - Powiedziałam cicho, wzięłam sukienkę i weszłam do łazienki, gdzie się ubrałam i w miarę odświeżyłam. 

Gdy wyszłam z łazienki, Louis powiedział, żebym zeszła na dół i zjadła śniadanie. Zeszliśmy na dół, gdzie zastaliśmy mamę Louisa. Dom był oczywiście posprzątany.

\- Dzień dobry. - Przywitałam się, a Pani Tomlinson obróciła się do mnie z uśmiechem i zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Od razu zasłoniłam włosami malinki, by ich nie widziała.

\- Dzień dobry! Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś u Louisa. - Otworzyła szerzej swoje niebieskie oczy, a ja usiadłam na krześle przy wyspie. 

\- Uch, zostałam, ponieważ.. - Szukałam słów, jednak Louis mnie wyprzedził.

\- Źle się czuła, więc ją przenocowałem w pokoju gościnnym. - Wzruszył ramionami, a ja poczułam, jak moje serce się zaciska.

_Oczywiście, że kłamie._

\- Ale już wszystko dobrze, dziecinko? - Dopytała ze zmartwieniem w oczach, a ja skinęłam głową z bladym uśmiechem. 

\- Zrobiłam tosty z szynką i serem. Częstujcie się, jeśli będzie mało to zrobię jeszcze. - Uśmiechnęła się do nas i położyła jedzenie tuż przed nami, a ja odpowiedziałam jej uśmiechem, ponieważ jej syn przewrócił tylko oczami. 

Gdy jadłam trzeciego tosta, Louis dostał SMS, przez co wstał i jak burza pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Zdziwiona jego zachowaniem spojrzałam na jego mamę, a ona westchnęła, gdy przecierała naczynia szmatką. Pokręciła głową, obróciła się, odłożyła talerze i spojrzała na mnie. 

\- Ile jesteście ze sobą? - Spytała spokojnie, a ja zaczęłam kaszleć.

\- C-co? My, uch, nie jesteśmy ze sobą. - Wykrztusiłam i napiłam się soku.

\- Daj spokój. Louis nigdy nie pozwala zostawać dziewczynom na noc, tym bardziej siedzieć im w kuchni i jeść śniadanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Uniosła brwi, a ja wydęłam wargi.

_I nie pozwala im wchodzić do swojego pokoju.  
_

\- Hm, my się przyjaźnimy. Jeśli można to tak nazwać. - Zmarszczyłam brwi i odsunęłam od siebie talerz. 

\- Słonko, prędzej czy później zakochacie się w sobie. Potrzebujecie tylko czasu. - Uśmiechnęła się pokazując swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby, a ja pokręciłam głową.

_Ja już go kocham, ups._

\- Wątpię, by Louis... 

\- Odwiozę cię. - Usłyszałyśmy z tyłu.

\- Co Przecież mam.. - Powiedziałam zaskoczona, jednak on tylko przewrócił oczami i złapał nie za rękę, po czym wywlókł mnie z domu.

\- Co ci odbija?! - Krzyknęłam w samochodzie, gdy przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

\- Nic. Po prostu cię odwożę, bo i tak muszę wejść z tobą do domu, a później jadę, więc bez sensu się wracać do mnie po auto. - Wzruszył ramionami, a ja spojrzałam na niego.

\- Do mnie? Po co?

\- Do twojej siostry, pisała, żebym przyszedł. 

Zjechałam po siedzeniu i skrzyżowałam palce na brzuchu, a Louis zatrzymał się przed domem. Bez słowa wyszłam z samochodu i weszłam do domu. Zdjęłam buty i na schodach zobaczyłam swoją siostrę, która patrzyła na moją szyję. Skrzywiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam, że ma na sobie rażącą różową top i krótkie szorty. Stąd czułam jej ohydny zapach słodkich perfum.

\- Masz malinki! Z kim się pieprzyłaś? - Przyciągnęła mnie za ramiona do siebie i zaczęła oglądać ciemne plamki. 

\- Z .. nikim. - Odpowiedziałam szczerze, a ona prychnęła i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Kto ci je zrobił? - Dopytywała, a ja się odsunęłam od niej. 

\- Nie ważne! nie interesuj się. - Powiedziałam jej, a w jej oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie, gdy wyminęłam ją.

\- Nie pyskuj gówniaro! - Krzyknęła, gdy tupałam po schodach. 

Pokazałam jej środkowego palca, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

\- Co chciałaś ode mnie? - Usłyszałam Louisa z dołu, gdy byłam już na piętrze.

Stanęłam w miejscu i oparłam się o ścianę, by słuchać dalej. 

\- Mam na ciebie ochotę. Chodź na górę.. - Wymruczała, a on kaszlnął.

\- Cóż, jednak ja nie mam. - Odpowiedział jej i prawdopodobnie się odsunął, ponieważ dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć, żeby jej nie odrzucał.

Przygryzłam wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Co ci się stało? Zawsze chciałeś! - Powiedziała głośno, a on prychnął.

\- Nie zawsze chciałem, to szczegół. Jeśli to tyle, to muszę już iść, mam coś do załatwienia.

\- O-okej. - Zgodziła się i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, a ja pobiegłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko, zamykając wcześniej drzwi.

Po paru sekundach usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, dlatego wstałam i otworzyłam je. Przede mną stał Louis, który wszedł do pokoju, zamknął a następnie przycisnął mnie do drzwi.

\- Zapomniałem o czymś. - Wymamrotał i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, przez co nasze wargi się zetknęły.


	9. Zaśpiewaj mi coś.

Noel's POV. 

\- Ty oszalałaś. - Stwierdziłam i odepchnęłam talerz z jedzeniem. 

Matka mrugnęła, przełknęła i otarła usta chusteczką, by później uderzyć ręką w stół.

\- Jedziemy do babci, koniec dyskusji. - Powiedziała twardo i surowo, a ja przewróciłam oczami. 

_Po moim, kurwa, trupie._

\- Nie mogę zostać w domu? Nie mam ochoty jechać dwie godziny autem. - Wymamrotałam i skrzyżowałam ręce i kostki. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, młoda damo. - Odpowiedziała zirytowana, jednak gdy Abigail weszła do kuchni, od razu na jej ustach zagościł śmiech.

_Oczywiście._

\- Mamo? - Spytała "słodko" i splotła swoje dłonie, po czym przestąpiła na nogę, a ja wiedziałam już co się szykuje. - Czy może z nami jechać Louis? Zaproponował, że nas zawiezie i jeśli to nie problem, to zostanie z nami na parę dni. - Zatrzepotała rzęsami i wydęła dolną wargę, a ja skrzywiłam się na jej sztucznie miły ton.

\- Oczywiście, że może. To nawet lepiej, ponieważ nie będę musiała tankować. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie rodzicielka, a ja wstałam od stołu.

\- Dziękuje! - Pisnęła i zaczęła skakać po kuchni, a matka zaśmiała się. 

\- Idź się spakować; zawsze czegoś zapominasz. - Ułożyła usta w dzióbek i poprawiła włosy, gdy ja zaciskałam pięści.

\- Jasne, mamo. - Powiedziałam przez zęby, wyszłam z kuchni i popędziłam do pokoju.

 Otworzyłam szafę i zaczęłam wyciągać poskładane ubrania. Do torby włożyłam parę koszulek, spodni, czystą bieliznę, strój kąpielowy i bluzę z kapturem, gdyż u babci często pada i są burze. Usiadłam przy łóżku i otworzyłam szufladę, po czym chwyciłam małą buteleczkę. Westchnęłam i wysypałam wszystkie tabletki na rękę. Na chwilę przeniosłam się w przeszłość, gdzie wszyscy mnie wyśmiewali. Pociągnęłam nosem, a gdy usłyszałam kroki na schodach, przełknęłam łzy cisnące mi się do oczu i schowałam tabletki z powrotem do opakowania. Drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się i po chwili wszedł do niego Louis. 

Był ubrany w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z napisem "Skate tough", czarne obcisłe spodnie i czarne vansy. Włosy miał lekko rozczochrane, a ciemny tusz na jego skórze dodawał mu tylko mrocznego wyglądu.

_Tyle czerni._   
_I cholera, dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że mam na sobie tą samą koszulkę co on._

\- Uch, pokój mojej siostry jest po drugiej stronie. - Kaszlnęłam i wskazałam na jej drzwi, a on zamknął mój pokój, po czym usiadł na moim łóżku.

\- Wiem, ale.. co to, kurwa, jest? - Wskazał na tabletki, przez co schowałam je za plecy, a moje serce przyśpieszyło.

\- N-nic. - Odpowiedziałam drżącym głosem, jednak on wystawił rękę przed siebie i uniósł brwi.

\- Daj. - Zacisnął wargi, a ja pokręciłam głową i zacisnęłam palce na buteleczce.

\- Proszę. - Powiedział łagodnie i zbliżył się do mnie tak, że czułam, jak jego miętowy oddech owiewa moją twarz. Delikatnie chwycił moją rękę, po czym wyciągnął z mojej dłoni tabletki. 

- Ri-rispolept? - Przeczytał z niezrozumieniem i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Po co ci, do kurwy, tabletki uspokajające? 

Moja dolna warga zaczęła drżeć, gdy patrzył na mnie ze współczuciem. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić. 

\- Noella! - Usłyszałam krzyk mamy, przez co gwałtownie wstałam i otarłam palcami oczy.

 _Czego ona chce?_  

\- Tak, matko? - Chrząknęłam, gdy weszłam do kuchni. 

Kobieta otarła dłonie o chusteczkę  i wygładziła swoją niebieską sukienkę. Spojrzała na mnie chłodno, a później  na Louisa.

\- Czy jesteś spakowana? - Zapytała i stanęła przede mną. Zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła swoje pomalowane na czerwono usta. 

\- Tak. - Odpowiedziałam monosylabą, doskonale wiedząc, że doprowadza ją to do szału. 

\- Za niedługo wyjeżdżamy; lepiej, żebyś wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy miała ze sobą. - Powiedziała szorstko.

Skinęłam głową i poszłam na górę, by sprawdzić czy wszystko mam.

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------      

\- Będzie wspaniale! - W samochodzie rozniósł się pisk Abigail, która siedziała na miejscu pasażera, przez co oparłam głowę o szybę o zamknęłam oczy.

_Pięć minut temu wyjechaliśmy, a ja już mam dość._

\- Zamknij się. - Wymamrotałam, na co ona prychnęła a matka skarciła mnie wzrokiem.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie! - Wskazała na mnie palcem, po czym poprawiła się na siedzeniu. - Louis, czy mógłbyś mnie zmienić za godzinę? - Spytała życzliwie i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Hm, tak. - Skinął głową, a jego ręka wylądowała przy moim udzie.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy jego opuszki palców dotknęły mojej skóry. Spojrzałam na jego dłoń, a on położył ją na moim udzie. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy gdy ścisnął moje udo, jednak gdy obróciłam do niego głowę, on się uśmiechał. 

_To będzie długa jazda._

\- Obudź się. - Wyszeptał mi ktoś do ucha i lekko potrząsnął moim ramieniem, przez co leniwie uchyliłam powieki.

\- Hmm? - Wymamrotałam, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i trafiając w kogoś twarz.

Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam, że przede mną siedzi Louis, a w aucie nikogo już nie ma. Odpięłam pas i przeczesałam ręką włosy, po czym przeniosłam wzrok na szatyna.

\- Chodź. - Powiedział cicho, gdy ziewałam i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. 

\- Mhm.

Wychodząc z samochodu zauważyłam babcię, która stała z kijem od szczotki przy drzwiach i ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądała się nam.

\- Novella. - Uniosła brodę do góry, a przez słońce, które bardzo świeciło mogłam się przyjrzeć jej nowym zmarszczkom koło oczu. 

Na  mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy poczułam jej perfumy i irytację, ponieważ  _zawsze_  przekręca moje imię.

_Starzy ludzie zawsze dziwnie pachną, ale ona w szczególności._

Babcia otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale dokładnie w tym momencie ktoś zepchnął ją ze schodów, przez co wylądowała na czworaka na trawie.

\- Noella! - Krzyknął uradowany dziadek, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Jak ty wyrosłaś! 

\- Ty jełopie! - Wydarła się zduszonym głosem babcia i zaczęła bić dziadka kijem po plecach, przez co musiał mnie puścić.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? To ty za dużo oglądasz tych wszystkich mma, albo boksu! - Wskazał na nią palcem, a następnie chwycił jej kij i złamał go na pół o kolano, wydając z siebie krzyk "hadzia".

\- Oni tak zawsze? - Usłyszałam z tyłu, przez co obróciłam się i zobaczyłam zdziwionego Tomlinsona, który patrzył w stronę starców.

\- Tak. - Westchnęłam z uśmiechem, a on skinął głową w stronę drzwi i weszliśmy do środka.

Od razu było słychać rozmowę mamy i Abigail, które znajdowały się w kuchni. Oczywiście dotyczyła nowych perfum, i oczywiście mamusia mus za nie zapłacić, bo oczywiście jej ukochana córunia zasłużyła na nie, a nie pracuje.

_Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę._

Przewróciłam oczami, gdy weszłam do kuchni. Na stole leżał upieczony kurczak z warzywami, i tak, wyglądał i pachniał wspaniale, jednak nie byłam głodna, dlatego przeprosiłam i poszłam na górę.

W moim starym pokoju nic się nie zmieniło, nawet zapach. Stara komoda nadal leżała w tym samym miejscu, a kurz, który znajdował się na niej świadczył o tym, iż babcia nie zaglądała tu od wieków. Pomarańczowe zasłony wyblakły, a stelaż, który był pod ścianą wcale nie zachęcał widokiem. Firanka zszarzała, a okno było całe we smugach. Na suficie znajdował się stary wiatrak, który był cały zaplątany w pajęczynie i stąd widziałam na nim pająka. 

_Ohydztwo_ _._

"Rozpakowałam" się, a gdy wszystko było w miarę uporządkowane i posprzątane, postanowiłam się przejść w dobrze znane mi miejsce.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytała matka w tym samym czasie, gdy przeglądałam się w lusterku.

\- Na spacer. - Odpowiedziałam krótko i obróciłam się by wyjść.

Skręciłam w lewo i już widziałam mały las. Na drzewach jak zwykle były różne ptaki, przez drogę przebiegała wiewiórka, a w oddali słychać było muczenie krów.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - Spytał ktoś za mną, na co przystanęłam.

\- Przejść się, Louis. 

Chłopak po chwili był przy moim boku, a jego kostki otarły się o moje palce. Szybko jednak zabrał rękę, po czym wsadził obie do kieszeni. 

\- Czemu ze mną idziesz? 

Przeszłam przez strumyk, a następnie weszłam na kładkę. 

 _-_ Bo chcę? - Powiedział, a raczej bardziej zapytał, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Ach. - Spuściłam wzrok na swoje stopy i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, przygryzając przy tym wargę.

Doszliśmy do końca kładki, co oznaczało, że jeszcze trzeba zejść tylko na dół i będę na miejscu. Zjechałam na butach z małej górki, po czym usiadłam i zdjęłam buty. Louis bez problemu powtórzył tą samą czynność, jednak nie ściągnął swoich vansów. Zanurzyłam stopy w letniej wodzie i zamknęłam oczy. Położyłam się, dając ręce pod głowę i spojrzałam w niebo.

\- Ludzie się ze mnie wyśmiewali. - Powiedziałam po paru minutach ciszy i czułam na sobie wzrok Louisa. - Od kiedy pamiętam byłam pośmiewiskiem, to bolało. Nic im nie zrobiłam, jednak zawsze byłam najgorsza.

\- Wyśmiewali cię bez powodu? - Jego ton głosu zdradzał, że nie miał pojęcia o niczym. 

\- Tak, albo nawet z drobnostek.

\- Drobnostek? 

\- Na przykład to, że nigdy się nie całowałam, nigdy nie byłam z chłopakiem. 

\- Jak długo? - Zapytał, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi i przechyliłam głowę w bok.

\- Jak długo co?

\- Jak długo cię wyśmiewali?

\- Cztery lata. - Odpowiedziałam i usłyszałam, jak szatyn wciągnął powietrze.

\- Co-cztery lata? Co, do kurwy? - Wycharczał, a ja się podniosłam.

\- Widocznie na to zasłużyłam. Widocznie nie byłam wystarczająco dobra, by mnie lubić, lu po prostu taka jestem.- Wzruszyłam ramionami, a on zaczął nerwowo kręcić głową.

\- Ludzie to kurwy. Im nigdy coś nie pasuje, jakby to oni byli, kurwa, świetni we wszystkim. Po prostu ich pierdol. - Zassał swój kolczyk w dolnej wardze, a ja skupiłam wzrok na jego ustach.

_Dlaczego on jest taki perfekcyjny? I dlaczego nie może być mój?_

\- To nie jest takie proste.

\- Te tabletki.. to przez nich, prawda? - Przełknął ślinę i oblizał usta, a mój żołądek się przekręcił.

\- T-tak, ale proszę, nie mów nikomu. - Powiedziałam błagalnym głosem i zaczęłam szybko mrugać, by się nie rozpłakać.

\- Spoko. - Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do mnie, dodając mi otuchy.

_Naprawdę jest perfekcyjny._

\- Zimna woda? - Wskazał na moje stopy, a gdy zaprzeczyłam głową, ściągnął buty i włożył je do wody.

Zauważyłam, że podwinął spodnie do kostek i tatuaż na nich. Zmrużyłam oczy, aż w końcu przeczytałam "The Rogue". Przypadkowo dotknęłam swoją dłonią dłoni Louisa, przez co szybko ją zabrałam i położyłam na udzie, rumieniąc się.

\- Co widzisz w mojej siostrze? - Wypaliłam i miałam ochotę wpaść do wody i się utopić. 

\- Em, raczej nic. Cóż, dobrze się pieprzy, ale chyba ograniczę spotkania z nią. - Strzelił kostkami, a słońce zaczęło zachodzić. - A co? - Spojrzał na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

\- N-nic, tak p-pytam. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i przygryzłam wargę.

\- A ty co widzisz w Lucasie? - Spytał i przejechał ręką po grzywce, lekko zaczesując ją w prawą stronę.

\- Na początku go lubiłam, bardzo. Ale teraz.. chyba będę go unikać. - Zaczęłam wolno wierzgać nogami, przez co pojawiały się małe fale.

\- Co do tamtej nocy, to to był Marcus. 

_Marcus_ _? Przecież wyglądał jak_ _Lucas_ _._

\- Jego brat bliźniak, są identyczni, tylko grzywki ich różnią. - Wyjaśnił, na co odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Czyli.. Lucasa tam nie było? - Zdziwiłam się, a on skinął głową i się zaśmiał, jednak nie był to szczery śmiech.

\- Tak. 

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------        

\- Noel, czy to twój chłopak? - Zagadnął dziadek, przez co moje oczy się rozszerzyły.

\- Co? Nie! - Pisnęłam, a moje policzki się zaczerwieniły, gdy Louis na mnie spojrzał.

Siedział na sofie z moją babcią, mamą i siostrą. Oglądali wiadomości, a ja stąd widziałam, że Louis chce stamtąd uciec, jednak ręka babci na jego ramieniu uniemożliwiała mu to.

\- Widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie. - Poruszył brwiami, a ja pacnęłam go w ramię.

\- Przestań! - Oburzyłam się i skrzyżowałam na ramiona. - Właśnie, dziadziu, gdzie Louis będzie spał? - Zapytałam z ciekawości, a on wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się.

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem. - Zaśmiał się, jednak szybko spoważniał. - Na przeciwko ciebie jest wolny pokój, chyba że będzie spał z jedną z was.

\- Wybieram pokój naprzeciwko. - Usłyszeliśmy za sobą i zobaczyliśmy Louisa, który stał z rękami w kieszeniach, a jego język subtelnie muskał dolną wargę.

_Och._

\- Dobrze, młodzieży, ja idę rozwiązywać krzyżówki. - Oznajmił i podszedł do stołu, gdzie leżała wymieniona przez niego rzecz, a następnie usiadł na skórzanym fotelu i zaczął od razu pisać.

Westchnęłam i skierowałam się na górę. Słyszałam za sobą kroki Louisa i jego miarowy oddech

\- Tu jest twój pokój. - Oparłam się o ścianę i obróciłam się, żeby wejść do mojego pokoju, jednak nie było mi to dane.

 Jego dłoń chwyciła moje ramię i stanowczym, aczkolwiek łagodnym ruchem obrócił mnie, przygwoździł do ściany i pocałował mnie. Przeniosłam dłonie na jego kark, gdy jego język przebił się przez moje wargi i chwycił mnie za uda, podnosząc mnie. Jego kolczyk w języku przejechał po moim, a moje palce zaczęły bawić się jego włosami. Po omacku nacisnęłam klamkę i już po chwili leżeliśmy na łóżku, nadal się całując.

\- Gdyby nie to, że jesteś dziewicą, pieprzył bym cię na tym łóżku, wiesz? - Wyszeptał przy mojej szyi, a ja jęknęłam, gdy metal w jego języku przesuwał się po mojej skórze.

\- Jęczałabyś tak głośno, wiesz to, prawda? - Jego ręka musnęła moje obojczyki, a ja skinęłam głową.

\- Byłoby ci tak dobrze, maleńka. - Przygryzł płatek mojego ucha, a mnie przeszły dreszcze.

\- Wie-em. - Mój głos brzmiał żałośnie, jednak nie interesowało mnie to.

\- Zapomniałabyś o wszystkim.. - Mimowolnie przygryzłam wargę na jego słowa, jednak on jedną ręką wyciągnął ją spomiędzy moich zębów.

\- Założę się, że masz teraz kałuże w majtkach. - Zachichotał, gdy próbowałam zacisnąć uda, aczkolwiek nie mogłam, ponieważ to on górował nade mną.

_Dlaczego podobają mi się jego_ _sprośności_ _?_

\- Zrobił bym ci palcówkę, ale wiem, że będziesz głośno jęczała i także wiem, że jesteś zmęczona - Musnął moje wargi, po czym oderwał się i wstał z łóżka, gdy usłyszeliśmy głos Abigail na korytarzu.

_O boże._

\- Louis? Louis! Gdzie jesteś? - Jej głos stawał się głośniejszy, aż w końcu weszła do mojego pokoju. - Och! Tutaj jesteś, wszędzie cię szukałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy będziesz ze mną spał. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego i oplotła kosmyk włosów wokół palca, a ja wstałam z łóżka i otworzyłam torbę, z której wyciągnęłam piżamę.

\- Hm, nie. Trochę źle się czuję i wolałbym sam spać w nocy. - Odpowiedział jej, a ja obróciłam się i wyszłam na korytarz, a następnie weszłam do łazienki.

Szybko się przebrałam, a gdy wróciłam, pokój był pusty.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę spać?! - Powiedziałam sama do siebie i usiadłam na łóżku. 

_Od dwóch godzin chciałabym już spać, jednak nie mogę._

Szybko chwyciłam telefon, ponieważ zawibrował.

Nieznany: Śpisz?   
Noel: Kto to?   
Nieznany: Louis.   
Noel: Nie nie śpię, mogę do ciebie przyjść? Nie mogę usnąć.   
Louis: Tak, przyjdź.

Prędko wstałam, otworzyłam swoje drzwi a następnie weszłam do pokoju, w którym śpi Louis. Chłopak opierał plecy o ścianę, a gdy mnie zobaczył, schował telefon pod poduszkę. Niepewnie podeszłam do niego, ale gdy on poklepał miejsce obok, bez wahania położyłam się obok niego. 

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - Spytałam go cicho, a on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Och. 

_Znowu to "och"._

Położyłam się prawidłowo i przyciągnęłam kołdrę do swojej brody. Louis także się położył, jednak nic już nie mówił. 

\- Mogę się do ciebie przytulić? - Wyszeptałam, a on po chwili namysłu skinął głową i przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Słyszałam jego szybkie bicie serca, moje również biło niemiłosiernie szybko.

\- Umiesz śpiewać? 

\- Tak. A co? 

\- Zaśpiewaj mi coś. - Poprosiłam, a jego ciało się lekko spięło.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby..

\- Proszę? 

Westchnął a już po chwili słyszałam jego cichy, niesamowity głos.

- _She_ _said_ _she_ _can't_ _feel_ _her_ _face_ _,_ _right_ _now_ _I_ _can't_ _feel_ _my heart/Powiedziała "Nie czuję swojej twarzy", ja teraz nie czuję swojego serca_  
 _For your_ _feelings_ _there's_ _no_ _place_ _, but you_ _knew_ _that_ _from_ _the start/Na to co czujesz, nie ma miejsca, ale przecież_ _wiedziałaś_ _o tym od początku_  
 _You and I_ _were_ _made_ _of_ _glass_ _,_ _we'd_ _never_ _last_ _/Ty i ja, byliśmy zrobieni ze szkła, nigdy nie mieliśmy przetrwać_  
 _Meant_ _to_ _die_ _, we_ _moved_ _fast_ _and_ _then_ _we_ _crashed_ _/Przeznaczone nam było umrzeć, poruszaliśmy się zbyt szybko a potem się_ _rozbiliśmy_  
 _You and I_ _were_ _made_ _of_ _glass_ _,_ _we'd_ _never_ _last_ _/Ty i ja, byliśmy zrobieni ze szkła, nigdy nie mieliśmy przetrwać_

Zaraz po tym usnęłam z uśmiechem na ustach i szybko bijącym sercem.


	10. Coraz częściej o tobie myślę i doprowadza mnie to do jebanego szaleństwa.

Noel's POV. 

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że obok mnie nie ma Louisa. Usiadłam, przetarłam oczy, a następnie wstałam z łóżka i podreptałam do mojego pokoju, by się ubrać. Ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na biały sweterek z pustą chmurką czatu i czarne obcisłe spodnie. Na nogi wsunęłam converse przed kostkę, po czym wyszłam z pokoju i trzymając w ręce kosmetyczkę weszłam do łazienki, gdzie zrobiłam porządek ze swoją twarzą. 

Schodząc po schodach myślałam o Louisie. Wieczorem był taki uroczy i delikatny, a nawet ostrożny. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego powiedziałam mu o swojej fobii. Z jednej strony musiałam komuś o tym powiedzieć i wypadło to na niego, _lub może chciałam mu powiedzieć?_ Z drugiej strony..

Moje myśli przerwało szczekanie, jednak to nie był mój pies. Szybko zbiegłam ze schodów i zobaczyłam małego, ciemnego buldoga, który patrzył na mnie, a odrobinę śliny zwisało mu z pyszczka. 

\- Gucio! Czego drzesz mordę?! - Babcia rzuciła w niego gumową piłką, gdy podchodziłam do niego.  

Pies oczywiście odpowiedział jej szczeknięciem, chwycił zębami zabawkę i gwałtownie zaczął trzepać głową tak, jakby chciałby ją rozerwać na strzępy. Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę, a gdy ten wypuścił kulkę z pyska i zbliżył do mnie zęby, gwałtownie zostałam pociągnięta do tyłu, lądując na tyłku.

\- Auć. - Szepnęłam do siebie, a gdy podniosłam wzrok napotkałam niebieskie tęczówki, które patrzyły na mnie z rozbawieniem.

\- Dlaczego skazujesz się na śmierć? - Spytał żartobliwie i podniósł mnie, a ja otrzepałam dłońmi swój tyłek z niewidzialnego kurzu. 

\- Psy mnie lubią więc pomyślałam.. - Zaczęłam, ale gdy wybuchł śmiechem wydęłam dolną wargę i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. 

Szatyn zagryzł wargę tak, że kolczyk w jego wardze lekko odstawał. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy zorientował się, że patrzę na jego usta, a gdy oblizywał wargi, ja założyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Wyminęłam chłopaka i weszłam do kuchni, gdzie przy stole pełnego jedzenia siedziała moja rodzicielka, dziadkowie i Abigail.

\- Częstuj się, Noel. - Odezwał się dziadek z pełną buzią, a babcia przewróciła oczami i warknęła do niego, żeby "zachowywał się przy sole jak należy", na co dziadek tylko burknął i wsadził do buzi jeszcze więcej jedzenia.

_Starcy._

Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem i złapałam kanapkę z szynką, serem i pomidorem. Gdy zaczęłam jeść, moja siostra obrzuciła mnie pełnym obrzydzenia spojrzeniem.

\- FUJ! Jak można jeść..pomidora? - Skrzywiła twarz, wymachując rękami w sposób, jakby chciała odgonić jakiegoś owada, jednak ja miałam to gdzieś.

\- Właśnie, mamo. Kto opiekuje się Bruce'm? - Spytałam pełna ciekawości, po czym ugryzłam kanapkę, a matka lekko rozszerzyła oczy, lecz szybko przybrała normalny wyraz twarzy i odchrząknęła.

\- Dziś przyjdzie do niego taka pani.. Felicia z naprzeciwka. - Zacisnęła wargi i uciekła wzrokiem, a ja zmrużyłam oczy.

\- Kłamiesz! - Krzyknęłam, a babcia spojrzała na mnie z nienawiścią. - Jak mogłaś zostawić go bez opieki?! Powinnam była się domyśleć, że takie bezduszne i zimne babsko.. - Mówiłam do niej i nagle poczułam pieczenie na policzku. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak Louis zmierza w moją stronę.

_Ona chyba.. ona chyba mnie nie uderzyła, prawda?_

Przewróciłam głowę tak, że znowu miałam doskonały widok na wszystkich domowników. Matka patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści i zaskoczenia, to na swoją zaczerwienioną dłoń. Abigail siedziała nieruchomo z szeroko otwartymi oczami, babcia spoglądała w stół, bawiąc się obrusem, a dziadek zaciskał dłonie w pięści. 

\- Ty.. - Nie miałam słów, nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć swojej matce. - Ty.. Pierdol się! - Krzyknęłam jej w twarz i wyszłam z domu, ignorując krzyki dziadka, a nawet Abigail.

Dobiegłam do starej szopy, i nie oglądając się, rzuciłam się na stos siana. 

_Jak mogła mnie uderzyć? Moja własna matka, która zawsze była przeciwko przemocy, uderzyła mnie. Rozumiem, że nie przepada za mną, nawet jeśli jestem jej córką, ale czy to powód, by mnie bić po twarzy?  Nie wracam tam, nie ma opcji._

Wyciągnęłam telefon, by sprawdzić o której mam autobus do Doncaster. 

\- Dopiero za półtorej godziny?! Co do kurwy?! - Wrzasnęłam, uderzyłam telefonem o ziemię i sfrustrowana położyłam się na sianie.

Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić, a chwilę później drzwi od szopy zostały otworzone. Nie musiałam otwierać oczu, by sprawdzić kto wszedł, ponieważ stąd czułam jego perfumy.  Poczułam coś zimnego na policzku, a gdy uchyliłam powieki, zobaczyłam Louisa z ugiętymi nogami i przykładającego lód do mojej twarzy. Miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i co chwila zagryzał dolną wargę.

\- Nie czuję swojej twarzy. - Powiedziałam, patrząc na drewniany dach. 

Słońce przebijało się przez szczeliny desek, przez co w stodole było troszkę jasno. Louis westchnął i usiadł na mnie, kładąc dłoń na moim drugim policzku. Przymknęłam oczy, gdy jego palce muskały moją skórę. Ułożyłam dłoń na jego dłoni, a on splątał nasze palce, przez co moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a ciało wypełniła ulga.

\- Bardzo cię boli? - Zapytał, odsuwając worek z lodem od mojego policzka. 

Wzruszyłam ramionami, a gdy jego ciepła dłoń zetknęła się z moją zimną od lodu skórą, wtuliłam się w nią. 

\- Troszkę. - Westchnęłam i oparłam głowę o jego ramię. - Wiesz, że tu nie zostaje, prawda? - Spytałam i poczułam jak kiwa głową.

\- Zorientowałem się już w chwili, kiedy cię uderzyła. - Odpowiedział, gdy zamknęłam oczy.

\- Za półtorej godziny mam autobus, muszę iść po rzeczy, nie wiem jak to zrobię bez nawrzeszczenia na nich. 

\- Autobus? Wracasz do domu? Co? 

\- Tak, nie wyobrażam sobie siedzenia z nią przy stole, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Po za tym, muszę wracać do psa; nie może zostać tyle czasu sam na sam. 

\- Pojadę z tobą. - Powiedział w moje włosy, a mnie przeszły dreszcze.

Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że on również mi się przygląda. Jego usta były lekko zaczerwienione, a oczy miały kolor ciemnego błękitu. 

\- Dlaczego? Przecież.. co powie na to moja mama? Jak wrócą? - Zmarszczyłam brwi, a on oblizał usta.

\- Pierdolę to, naprawdę. Jeśli będziesz wracać, to wracam z tobą, bo nie zamierzam, kurwa, siedzieć z nimi i popijać herbatkę, gdy ty będziesz się tłukła w pieprzonym autobusie. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja odpowiedziałam mu uśmiechem i pokiwałam głową. 

    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------        

\- Dzięki. - Westchnęłam z uśmiechem, gdy Louis przyniósł mi kubek herbaty. 

Upiłam łyk napoju, a Louis usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. Siedzieliśmy w salonie, a na dworze zza chmur wyłaniało się słońce. Kilka minut wcześniej do Louisa dzwonił Harry w jakiejś "bardzo ważnej" sprawie. 

\- Kiedy twoja mama i siostra wracają? - Zapytał, kładąc nogi na szklanym stoliku.

\- Nie wiem, nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. 

\- Możesz zostać tutaj, czy coś. Znaczy, możesz zostać ile chcesz, jak będziesz chciała to możesz wrócić do domu. 

\- Tak, Lou. Wiem. - Odpowiedziałam i od razu na moje policzki wstąpiła szkarłatna czerwień.

Louis spojrzał na mnie i na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. Jego oczy nabrały lekkiego blasku, a ja nie wiedziałam, gdzie skupić wzrok.

\- Lou? - Sylabizował, po czym się zaśmiał. - Jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie nazwał. - Odezwał się łagodnym głosem, jego policzki lekko się zarumieniły, a moja twarz była teraz tak blisko niego. 

_Louis się zawstydził. Zawstydziłam Louisa, ja pierdolę._

Chłopak zaczął się zbliżać, cały czas nawiązując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, po czym prawie niewyczuwalnie musnął moje wargi swoimi. Przymknęłam oczy, gdy jego czubki palców muskały mój policzek, a jego nos ocierał się lekko o mój. Drugą dłoń wplątał w moje włosy, gdy ja jedną trzymałam na jego szyi, a drugą na jego policzku. Szatyn lekko mnie popchnął, przez co leżałam na plecach, a on oczywiście górował nade mną. Tak bardzo się zatraciłam w nim, że nie usłyszałam nawet trzaskania drzwiami.

\- Ty jebany krasnalu! Jak cię znajdę, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam, ty.. o cholera. 

Odskoczyłam od Louisa jak poparzona, gdy dotarł do mnie krzyk Harrego. Lokowaty przyglądał nam się z uśmiechem i z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Brunet miał na sobie czarny podkoszulek i czarne, sprane dżinsy. 

\- Cześć, Noel. - Uśmiechnął się i pomachał mi, a następnie spojrzał na Louisa z uniesioną brwią, który aktualnie szedł w jego stronę. - Cześć, krasnalu. - Przywitał się z nim, a Tomlinson uderzył go w głowę. Harry wydał z siebie jęk i zaczął czochrać włosy, by następnie unieść je do góry i zimno spojrzeć na Louisa. - Nie dotykaj ich nawet. Wiesz, jak trudne one potrafią być? - Uniósł dłoń do góry i palcem wskazującym szturchnął klatkę piersiową Louisa.

\- Wolałem cię w troszkę krótszych włosach, pizdo. - Zaśmiał się, a Harry wyminął chłopaka, by usiąść obok mnie. 

\- Wolałeś krótsze włosy, bo cię nie łaskotały, gdy ci obciągałem, ty idioto. 

Zaskoczona otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a Louis z Harrym wybuchli śmiechem na mój widok. Brunet podrapał się po nosie, z trudem utrzymując normalny wyraz twarzy, a Louis przygryzał swój kolczyk  dolnej wardze. 

\- Wy-spaliście-ze-sobą? - Wydusiłam, a oni pokiwali głową. - Jezu. - Potarłam skronie, a Harry położył swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- To nic takiego, to było dawno. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja nieśmiało to odwzajemniłam. 

\- Hm, jasne. - Skinęłam głową i chwyciłam kubek herbaty ze stolika. 

\- Co było tak "ważne"? - Louis przewrócił oczami, zginając dwa palce w tzw sarkastyczny sposób.

\- Ach, no tak. Więc jedziemy na parę dni do domków letniskowych, dlatego muszę wiedzieć, czy jedziecie, bo trzeba podać dokładną ilość osób. 

\- Jak to "jedziecie"? - Odezwałam się, a Louis i Harry spojrzeli na mnie. 

\- No normalnie. Jeśli Louis jedzie, to ty także. - Wzruszył ramionami Harry, jakby to było oczywiste.

Przeniosłam wzrok na Louisa, który siedział na fotelu i oglądał swoje paznokcie. Dopiero, gdy Harry uderzył do w łydkę, wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na mnie.

\- To.. możemy jechać. - Powiedziałam cicho, na co Loczek uniósł ręce do góry z krzykiem "hura". - A Angel będzie? - 

Harry spuścił wzrok i podrapał się po łokciu, a następnie kaszlnął i spojrzał w górę. 

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami pokonany, a mi zrobiło się go szkoda. 

_Tak wiele razem przeszli._

 - Może mogłabym do niej..napisać? 

\- Mogłabyś to zrobić? Będę ci ogromnie wdzięczny.

\- Tak, spoko. 

Następne dwie, lub może trzy godziny spędziliśmy na śmianiu się, i na jedzeniu żelek, które o dziwo Harry miał w kieszeni.  Dowiedziałam się także, że Lucas pobił się z Marcusem, a Angel zerwała z nim wszelki kontakt, co oczywiście ucieszyło Lokowatego.

 Nie zaważyłam nawet, że jest już po 20. Harry opuścił dom Louisa jakieś 5 minut temu, a ja siedziałam z Louisem na kanapie i wbijaliśmy wzrok w telewizor. Chłopak kaszlnął i przejechał ręką po włosach, a ja skrzyżowałam nogi i oparłam brodę na rękach. Między nami była cisza, co prawdę mówiąc doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Spojrzałam na Louisa, który również na mnie patrzył. Jego oddech był lekko przyśpieszony, a po chwili pokazał mi palcami, żebym się zbliżyła. Niepewnie, aczkolwiek szybko to zrobiłam, jednak on poklepał swoje uda, przez co się zarumieniłam. Usiadłam na jego udach okrakiem, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie. Położył dłoń na mojej linii szczęki, a ja przygryzłam wargę, gdy drugą ułożył na moim biodrze. Jego usta były parę centymetrów od moich, a oczy skanowały moją twarz. Zwilżył dolną wargę, a ja założyłam kosmyk włosów za ucho.

_Tak bardo chcę cię pocałować, że gryzę się we własny oddech._

\- Muszę cię pocałować. - Szepnął, głaszcząc moją skórę, a ja skinęłam głową.

\- Więc to zrób.

Nie minęła chwila, a nasze języki były splątane ze sobą. Łykał moje westchnienia, a ja cieszyłam się, gdy cicho jęczał, gdy ciągnęłam go za włosy. Jego palce zaciskały się na moim biodrze i jestem pewna, że zostaną po tym ślady, jednak to było niesamowite uczucie. Uniósł swoje biodra, a ja zajęczałam mu w usta, gdy poczułam jego twardą męskość, która otarła się o moją łechtaczkę. Przygryzł moją dolną wargę, a następnie odsunął się ode mnie.

\- Louis, kocham cię.. - Powiedziałam cicho i natychmiast zakryłam usta zaskoczona.

_Jak mogłam mu to teraz powiedzieć? Co ze mną nie tak?_

Louis spojrzał na mnie równie zaskoczony i zmarszczył brwi, nie puszczając mojego ciała.

\- Ty, co? - Słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszał muszą wydawać mu się absurdalne, jednak są prawdziwe.

\- Kocham cię. -Wyszeptałam i zamknęłam oczy, czekając na jego wybuch. 

_Zaraz się popłaczę._

Jednak nic się nie stało, dlatego uchyliłam powieki i zobaczyłam, że jego oczy wwiercają się w moje.

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię kocham, skoro ty nigdy nie pokochasz mnie, prawda? Pewnie zaraz.. - Mówiłam szybko, a on szybko pokręcił głową zdezorientowany i zeskanował wzrokiem salon.

\- Ja-ja muszę się przewietrzyć. - Mrugnął i delikatnie mnie zepchnął ze swoich kolan. 

Pokiwałam głową, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do moich oczu, podczas gdy on wstał z sofy i szedł po schodach na górę, prawdopodobnie do swojego pokoju. I nie myliłam się, ponieważ zaledwie dwie sekundy później trzasnął drzwiami, a ja położyłam się na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach pozwoliłam łzom przejąć nade mną kontrolę.

_Jestem taką kretynką._

Louis' POV.

\- Louis, kocham cię.. - Powiedziała cicho i natychmiast zakryła usta zaskoczona.

Moje serce przyśpieszyło, gdy w końcu dotarły do mnie te słowa.

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony i zmarszczyłem brwi, nadal trzymając ręce na jej ciele.

\- Ty, co? - Wydusiłem tylko.

_Ona nie może mnie kochać, nie może._

\- Kocham cię. -Wyszeptała, zamykając oczy czekając na jego wybuch.

_Mimo wszystkiego, klatka piersiowa napierdala mnie ze szczęścia. Jednak nie może kochać narkomana, nie może kochać kogoś, z kim nie będzie miała żadnej przyszłości._

Patrzyłem na nią, aż w końcu ona uchyliła swoje powieki i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię kocham, skoro ty nigdy nie pokochasz mnie, prawda? Pewnie zaraz.. - Zaczęła szybko mówić, a ja szybko pokręciłem głową zdezorientowany i przejechałem wzrokiem po salonie.

_Muszę na chwilę wyjść._

\- Ja-ja muszę się przewietrzyć. - Mrugnąłem i delikatnie ją zepchnąłem ze swoich kolan.

Niezauważalnie pokiwała głową, a ja wstałem z sofy, gdy ta przygryzała wnętrze policzka. Nie odwracając się szybko pokonałem schody i wszedłem do swojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi. Od razu chwyciłem paczkę fajek z komody i wyszedłem na balkon. Usiadłem na fotelu, nogi oparłem o rurki balkonu, głowę o ścianę i zapaliłem papierosa. 

_Ona mnie kocha. Przed chwilą powiedziała te dwa jebane słowa, których się obawiałem._

\- Ja pierdolę. - Powiedziałem sam do siebie, wypuszczając dym z ust. 

Potarłem skronie, próbując coś wymyślić. 

_Ale co mam, do kurwy, powiedzieć, gdy ona mi mówi "kocham cię"?_

_-_ Nie mogę. - Pociągnąłem się za włosy i oblizałem usta. 

Wstałem, przewracając fotel i zbiegłem na dół. Wszedłem do salonu, jednak nie zauważyłem nigdzie Noel. Obróciłem się i wszedłem do kuchni, gdzie dziewczyna siedziała na blacie ze szklanką w dłoni. Z tej odległości widziałem, że płakała, nadal płacze. Podszedłem do niej i położyłem dłoń na jej udzie. Jej czerwone od płaczu oczy spojrzały w moje, gdy wciągnąłem kolczyk między zęby. Pociągnęła lekko nosem i podrapała się po zaczerwienionym policzku.

_Taka niewinna.._

\- Ja.. - Zaczęła, jednak przerwałem jej machnięciem ręką.

\- Cicho. - Pokręciłem głową, a ona spuściła wzrok na moją dłoń, jednak nie zabrałem jej.

Zamknęła oczy, a ja mogłem przyjrzeć się jej pięknej twarzy. Ziewnęła i potarła oczy, a ja odsunąłem się od niej, by mogła zejść z blatu.

\- Chcesz spać? - Spytałem, a ona skinęła głową i ponownie ziewnęła, zakrywając usta dłońmi.

\- Tak, przynieś mi koc i poduszkę, jeśli możesz. - Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Po co? 

\- No bo.. będę spała w salonie, prawda? - Przechyliła głowę, przełknęła odrobinę śliny i spojrzała na mnie.

\- N-nie. Będziesz spała ze mną. - Oświadczyłem, ignorując napierdalanie mojego serca i moich zasad.

_Zasad, które ona złamała._

\- Jesteś pewien? - Spytała, a ja się zgodziłem. - Więc mnie zanieś, nie mam siły iść po schodach. - Zgarbiła się lekko, odłożyła szklankę i wyciągnęła ręce do przodu. 

Zwinnie ją podniosłem i wyszedłem z kuchni. Noel ułożyła głowę między moją głową a ramieniem, gdy wchodziłem po schodach. Wszedłem do pokoju i położyłem ją na łóżku, a ona ułożyła ręce przy głowie. Wyciągnąłem z szafki czarny, zwykły podkoszulek i podałem jej go. Ona jednak pokręciła głową, a jej policzki pokryła czerwień.

\- Mogę ten? - Wskazała na ten, co miałem na sobie.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko przeciągnąłem go przez głowę i podałem jej go. Uśmiechnęła się i podreptała do łazienki, a ja zdjąłem spodnie i usiadłem na łóżku. Chwilę później położyła się obok mnie i uśmiechając się do mnie, przykryła się do połowy kołdrą. Odpowiedziałem jej uśmiechem i położyłem się, a dłonie wsunąłem pod głowę. Spojrzałem w lustro i zobaczyłem, że ona również w nie patrzy, a raczej na mnie. Zachichotała, gdy zrobiłem minę, a ja się zaśmiałem.

_Ja ciebie też kocham._

Noel's POV.

Westchnęłam, a Louis przysunął się bliżej mnie. Wysunął prawą dłoń z pod głowy i położył dłoń na moim udzie, a raczej na gumce moich majtek. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie, a on przewrócił swoje ciało i oparł ręce po bokach mojej głowy. 

\- Doszłaś kiedyś tylko przez język? - Zapytał, a ja szybko pokręciłam głową, na co on się uśmiechnął.

Przełknęłam ślinę, a on zwilżył wargi. 

\- Chciałabyś? - Uśmiechnął się, a ja wstrzymałam oddech.

\- C-co?

_Chciałabym? Cholera, jasne, że bym chciała._

\- Chciałabyś mnie czuć..tam? - Palcem wskazującym przejechał po moich majtkach, gdy zarumieniona ledwo zauważalnie skinęłam głową. 

Pochylił się i szybko mnie pocałował, a następnie ściągnął kołdrę z naszych ciał, a zaraz później moje majtki. Rozchylił moje uda, oplótł je ramionami, a następnie ukrył głowę między moimi udami. 

_Jak dobrze, że się ogoliłam._

\- O mój boże - Jęknęłam, gdy docisnął kolczyk do mojej łechtaczki, a następnie zaczął poruszać nim w tym miejscu. 

Moja dłoń powędrowała ku jego włosów i pociągnęłam za nie. Na chwilę oderwał się od mojego ciała, przez co otworzyłam oczy. 

\- Jakie to uczucie? - Spytał, a jego oddech uderzył we mnie, przez co wygięłam swoje ciało w nieokreślony kształt.

\- Takie.. - Znów jęknęłam, gdy jego język zaczął mocniej i szybciej pracować.

\- Spójrz w górę. - Polecił, a ja zrobiłam to, o co prosił.

W lustrze zobaczyłam, jak Louis obejmuje mnie ramionami, a jego umięśnione plecy co jakiś czas napinały się, gdy ruszył się choćby o milimetr. To wystarczyło, by sprowadzić mnie na krawędź.

\- Dawaj, maleńka. Muszę cię poczuć. 

Moje nogi zaczęły sztywnieć, a po chwili przyjemność przejęła kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Louis ułożył swoją dłoń na mojej i ścisnął ją.

\- Louis! - Krzyknęłam, zamykając oczy, a po chwili szatyn się podniósł, przy okazji ocierając się o mnie swoim twardym przyrodzeniem. 

\- Czy ja, hm, mogę coś zrobić tobie? - Spytałam, gdy ubrałam majtki i usiadłam. 

\- Jesteś pewna? Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz... 

\- Chcę. - Przerwałam mu szybko, a on skinął głową.

Usiadłam na jego udach, a on chwycił moją rękę.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał? - Jego spokojny głos chwilowo ukoił moje nerwy, mimo, że byłam już w takiej sytuacji.

\- Tak.

Położył moją dłoń na swoim wybrzuszeniu, i przygryzł wargę, gdy poruszyłam nią. Cofnęłam rękę, a on się zaśmiał, jednak zamilkł, gdy moja dłoń znalazła się pod jego bokserkami. Utworzyłam literę "o" i zaczęłam pompować jego penisa. 

\- Tak dobrze czuć twoją dłoń, kurwa. - Jęknął, a ja po raz pierwszy widziałam go w takim stanie. 

_Dzięki mnie, tylko mnie._

\- Parę razy wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę, jednakże to jest o wiele, wiele lepsze niż moja ręka. - Odchylił głowę do tyłu, a ja przygryzłam wargę. - Taka słodka, niewinna.. - Wyjęczał, a ja czułam, jak pulsuje w mojej dłoni, gdy oplotłam go całą dłonią. - Zaraz dojdę, maleńka. - Położył rękę na moim policzku, a następnie zamknął oczy i wyjęczał moje imię, podczas gdy ciepło oblało moją rękę. 

Wyjęłam rękę z jego bokserek, a on przechylił tułów, otworzył szufladę i podał mi chusteczkę, a następnie wyczyścił moją dłoń. Wyrzucił ją do kosza, który był przy łóżku, a ja położyłam się, układając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Chłopak objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi, proszę. - Poprosiłam go, gdy jego palce przejechały po moim nagim ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Lubię twój głos. 

\- Dziękuję.

\- Wybierz coś dłuższego. - Uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam oczy.

-  _Take a piece of my heart/I weź cząstkę mojego serca  
_ _Make it all your own/Spraw żeby stała się twoją własną_ _  
__So when we are apart/Więc kiedy będziemy osobno  
_ _You'll never be alone/Ty nigdy nie będziesz sama  
_ _When you miss me close your eyes/Kiedy tęsknisz za mną zamknij swoje oczy  
_ _I may be far but never gone/Mogę być daleko ale nigdy nie zniknę  
_ _When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars/Kiedy będziesz dziś zasypiać pamiętaj że leżymy pod tymi samymi gwiazdami_

Mój oddech zwalniał z każdym jego słowem, a jego dłoń kreśliła różne kształty na moim biodrze.

\- Potrzebuję cię. Coraz częściej o tobie myślę i doprowadza mnie to do jebanego szaleństwa. - Szepnął i poczułam jego szybkie bicie serca.

     -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------          

\- Wyłącz to. - Wydusiłam i nakryłam się kołdrą.

Dzwonek dzwoni już ponad minutę, a to bardzo dużo, zważywszy na to, że chciałabym jeszcze sobie pospać. 

\- Kurwa mać. - Przeklął Louis przy moim uchu, wyciągnął rękę, a po chwili dźwięk ustał. - To była twoja matka.

\- Wyłącz telefon, proszę. - Poprosiłam, a on westchnął, co oznaczało, że to zrobi.

\- Już.

\- Dziękuję.

Otworzyłam oczy, jednak szybko je zamknęłam, ponieważ słońce mnie zaczęło razić. 

\- Zasłoń zasłony.. - Jęknęłam w poduszkę, a Louis warknął.

\- Nie chcę mi się. - Powiedział i położył głowę obok mojej głowy.

\- Lou Lou. - Wymamrotałam, a on jęknął i zwlekł się z łóżka. 

\- Wykończysz mnie.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnęłam i przytuliłam się do jego ciepłego ciała jak koala. - Jesteś taki ciepły. - Wymruczałam przy jego szyi, a on zachichotał.

\- Wiem, że jestem, ale zajebiście chce mi się spać, dlatego cisza. - Uszczypnął mnie w sutka, a ja wymierzyłam mu kuksańca w bok, jednak sama także poszłam spać.


	11. Zabierz swoje pieprzone ręce od mojej dziewczyny.

Noel's POV.  

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że Louis jeszcze śpi. Chłopak miał delikatnie rozchylone usta, a włosy opadały mu na czoło. Jego ręka była wokół mojej talii, a drugą miał na brzuchu. 

_On jest taki uroczy, boże._

Wyswobodziłam swoją dłoń z pod kołdry i zaczęłam jeździć palcem po jego lekko wystających obojczykach. Moje palce stopniowo przenosiły się coraz wyżej, aż zatrzymałam się na jego twarzy. Przejechałam opuszkami palców po linii szczęki, a później obrysowałam jego usta. Jego zarost lekko kolił moje palce, jednak było to w jakiś sposób przyjemne. Szatyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie, a ja szybko cofnęłam rękę.

\- Przepraszam. - Mruknęłam cicho, a na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech.

\- Możesz robić tak dalej, zajebiste uczucie. - Zamknął oczy, dlatego z powrotem uniosłam dłoń i dotykałam jego twarzy.

\-  Która godzina? - Spytał, gdy miałam palec przy jego ustach.

\- Nie wiem. - Odpowiedziałam szczerze. - Pewnie dziesiąta. - Wzruszyłam ramionami, na co on skinął głowa.

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic.

\- Ja też. 

\- Więc wykąpmy się razem, hm? - Otworzył jedno oko, a ja pacnęłam go w brzuch, przez co się zaśmiał.

\- Nie, idziesz sam, ja po tobie.

\- Ok, ale to nie tak, że nie widziałem cię nago. - Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem, przez co otworzyłam szeroko usta.

\- Nie widziałeś mnie całej nago! - Pisnęłam, a on wybuchł śmiechem.

\- To kwestia czasu, maleńka. - Przejechał palcami po grzywce i ułożył ją na prawą stronę.

\- Jasne. - Burknęłam pod nosem, gdy on wyciągał ręcznik z szafki.

Wstał, spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, a następnie wszedł do łazienki.

\- Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, łazienka jest otwarta! - Krzyknął, a ja pokręciłam głową, chociaż mnie nie może widzieć.

\- Nie sądzę! - Odkrzyknęłam i usłyszałam jego śmiech, przez co moje kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze.

Wygramoliłam się z łóżka i podeszłam do pianina. Usiadłam na krześle i cicho zapiszczałam, ponieważ było bardzo zimne. Lekko nacisnęłam na klawisz, przez co od ścian odbił się dźwięk. W myślach przypomniałam sobie piosenkę "All of me" i zaczęłam próbować zagrać tą melodię, co oczywiście mi nie wyszło.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to nie tak szło. - Usłyszałam przy uchu, przez co podskoczyłam na siedzeniu.

\- Huh?

\- Pokażę ci.

Louis usiadł obok mnie, a po chwili płynnie przesuwał palcami po klawiszach. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego dłoni nawet, gdybym chciała. Louis zaczął nucić pod nosem, aż w końcu śpiewać tekst piosenki. Niepewnie śpiewałam razem z nim, przez co się uśmiechał co jakiś czas, co powodowało u mnie motyle w brzuchu. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię i poczułam jego usta na mojej skroni. 

\- Umiesz grać? - Zapytał mnie, a ja pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie.

Szatyn wziął moje dłonie w swoje i zaczął naciskać na klawisze. Zaczęłam się niepohamowanie śmiać, przez co opuściłam dłonie na kolana. Spojrzałam na Louisa, a następnie na balkon, jednak znów zwróciłam wzrok na chłopaka obok mnie.

\- Możesz mi dać ręcznik? 

\- Tak, jasne.

Gdy miałam ze sobą ręcznik, poszłam do łazienki, gdzie wzięłam prysznic i ubrałam się w ubrania z wczoraj, umyłam zęby szczoteczką Louisa, a następnie z Louisem zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni. 

W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach parzonej kawy, jednak nie zastałam Pani Tomlinson.

\- Noel? - Usłyszałam, gdy nalewałam sobie kawy.

_Louis powiedział mi, żebym czuła się tu jak u siebie, dlatego to robię._

\- Hm? - Obróciłam się, upijając łyk kawy i zobaczyłam, że chłopak siedzi przy wyspie i podpiera brodę na rękach, wbijając we mnie wzrok.

\- Zrobisz śniadanie? Proooszę. - Wydął dolną wargę, przez co jego kolczyk w wardze lekko odstawał, a ja prawie zakrztusiłam się kawą, bo on nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak uroczo wygląda.

_Uroczy punk, hm?_

\- A co będę z tego mieć? - Spytałam i chwilę później zorientowałam się, jak to zabrzmiało.

\- Hm.. wymyślę coś. - Poruszył brwiami i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Odłożyłam kubek kawy i związałam włosy gumką, którą miałam na nadgarstku, po czym otworzyłam lodówkę.

\- Co chcesz zjeść? - Uniosłam brew, a on wydał z siebie "Plah, bliah, bluuuooo"

\- Em, coś dobrego..

\- Louis!

\- Dobra! Zrób mi omlet. 

\- Okej. - Westchnęłam, a następnie zaczęłam robić śniadanie. 

Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach siedziałam z Louisem i jedliśmy śniadanie. Ostatecznie oddałam chłopakowi połowę swojego jedzenia, ponieważ nie mogłam zmieścić więcej.

\- Um, Louis? - Spytałam cicho, gdy odkładałam talerz do zlewu.

\- Tak? 

\- Pamiętasz, gdy widzieliśmy się w Starbucksie? - Bawiłam się palcami, ale widziałam jak pokiwał głową, zdezorientowany.

\- No, a co?

\- Co ci się stało? Znaczy, wyglądałeś jakby cię ktoś pobił. Biłeś się z kimś? - Spojrzałam na niego, a on wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na sufit.

\- To nie jest ważne. - Zbył mnie i obrócił się, jednak szybkim krokiem podeszłam do niego i chwyciłam za ramię tak, że znów byłam z nim twarzą w twarz.

_No, gdyby nie był ode mnie wyższy o 10 centymetrów, chociaż Louis i tak jest niski, co jest urocze._

\- Masz jakieś problemy? - Jego oczy pociemniały, gdy zaciskał pięści, a później przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Nie mam żadnych jebanych problemów, ok? Po prostu się wkurwiłem i.. nie ważne. - Prychnął i spojrzał za mnie, a ja wbiłam wzrok w jego biały podkoszulek.

\- Musiało się coś stać, skoro.. wyglądałeś strasznie! - Wymachiwałam rękami, a nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że mój ton głosu się podnosi.

\- Dzięki. - Wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona, na co uniosłam głowę do góry.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. 

\- Jeden chuj sobie przejebał i tyle, nie ma nic więcej do gadania. 

\- Co zrobił? 

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - Jego oczy ściemniały jeszcze bardziej, były prawie czarne, jednak naprawdę chciałam wiedzieć, co się stało i co go tak zdenerwowało.

\- Chcę.

\- Nie chcesz, uwierz..

\- Chcę, do jasnej cholery! 

\- Chciał się o ciebie, kurwa, założyć. Kurwa mać, to jest takie typowe, i tak nudne, że aż rzygać się chce. Zakładać się o dziewczynę, ja pierdolę. Wkurwia mnie takie coś, dlatego pokłóciliśmy się, aż w końcu doszło do bójki. - Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy całkowicie nie odpowiadał spokojowi. 

Stałam teraz przed nim całkowicie zszokowana. Szybko mrugałam, by cokolwiek zrozumieć, gdy on nadal patrzył gdzieś za mnie. Zmniejszyłam między nami przestrzeń i przytuliłam się do jego ciepłej klatki piersiowej. Louis oparł swoją brodę o czubek mojej głowy, gdy ja miałam ucho przy jego sercu i wypuścił powietrze z ust.

\- To wszystko jest pojebane.

_Dokładnie._

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Przestań grać w te jebane pokemony! - Krzyknął Louis w stronę Harrego.

Jechaliśmy samochodem do wcześniej wspomnianych domków, a lokowaty od piętnastu minut szukał pokemonów w aucie Louisa, co strasznie go to denerwowało.

\- Miałem już jednego, ale skręciłeś, kutasie. - Harry wystawił język i prawą ręką naciskał na swój telefon, a wolną pokazał środkowy palec swojemu przyjacielowi, na co on oczywiście przewrócił oczami.

\- Przestań grać w to gówno, serio. - Odezwał się Zayn, który siedział po lewej stronie Angel.

\- A ty co, kurwa, niby robisz? Przez ostatnie dni cały czas siedzisz z tą jebaną komórką. - Brunet obrócił się w stronę mulata i wskazał swoim długim palcem na telefon w jego dłoni.

_Boże, oni tak bardzo przeklinają. Chociaż to zabawne._

\- To dlatego, że z kimś piszę! - Oburzył się, a jego policzki poczerwieniały w uroczy sposób. 

\- Z jaką dupcią? - Louis i Harry zapytali jednocześnie.

\- To nie-pieprzcie się. - Zayn przygryzł wargę i przeczesał swoje postawione do góry włosy, po czym zaczął coś pisać na telefonie.

\- Jaasne. - Przeciągnął Louis z uśmieszkiem na ustach, jednak nie drążył tematu.

Oparłam głowę o szybę, a Angel poruszyła się na siedzeniu obok mnie i założyła włosy za ucho.

\- Harry odłóż telefon. - Powiedziała łagodnie do niego, a ten bez wahania schował komórkę do spodni. 

W lusterku widziałam jego uśmiech, jednak szybko skupiłam się na piosence, która leciała w radiu. Po cichu nuciłam "The A Team", przyglądając się dzielnicom, które mijaliśmy. Czułam na sobie wzrok Louisa, jednak nie przejmowałam się tym.

\- Za ile tam będziemy? - Spytałam po cichu Angel, gdy zmienili piosenkę.

\- Uhm, nie wiem, prawdopodobnie..

\- Prawdopodobnie jesteśmy już na miejscu. - Przerwał nam Louis, wskazując palcem na szereg domków przed nami. 

Zayn ostro wciągnął powietrze, przez co wszyscy spojrzeliśmy się na niego zdziwieni. Mulat miał rozszerzone oczy i rozwarte usta, a twarz przybrała czerwony kolor. 

\- Co ci, Malik? - Zagadnął Louis ze znaczącym uśmiechem, a on tylko pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

\- Znalazłeś zdjęcie jakiejś dupy? - Zaśmiał się Harry, na co Zayn prawie wyskoczył z auta.

\- Co? Nie! - Pisnął i szybko odpiął pas, by wyjść z samochodu i otworzyć bagażnik.

Zrobiłam to samo, jak wszyscy i wyciągnęliśmy nasze bagaże. Jakimś sposobem udało mi się wejść do domu i się spakować, a następnie wyjść beż żadnych podejrzeń. 

\- Daj, mogę to wziąć. - Uśmiechnął się Zayn i zabrał ode mnie plecak, za co podziękowałam mu. 

Zauważyłam Louisa, który zaciskał wargi, jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko również skierował się w stronę domku ze swoim plecakiem. 

_Och._

Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w środku, wszyscy chcieli iść do łazienki lub kuchni. Ja jedna poszłam na górę się rozejrzeć i poszukać swojego pokoju. Na piętrze było pięć pokoi i z tego co wiem, na drugim piętrze następne pięć. Pokój 210 znajdował się na końcu, dlatego szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je. W pokoju nikogo nie było, dlatego rzuciłam plecak na ziemię, a sama położyłam się na łóżku, wzdychając. Zamknęłam oczy, a po chwili drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły.

\- Och, hej.

Podniosłam się, gdy usłyszałam Angel. Dziewczyna wtachała swój bagaż na łóżko i zaczęła się rozpakowywać. 

\- Chłopaki mówią, że chcą się tu rozejrzeć. Podobno jest tu jakieś małe jeziorko i chcą się trochę pokąpać. Teraz przyjechała reszta, więc muszę się śpieszyć, bo jeszcze pójdą beze mnie.

\- Hm, ja jednak chyba zostanę. 

_Nie chcę się nigdzie ruszać, muszę się umyć i koniecznie przespać._

\- Nie ma sprawy, przekaże im. Ja jednak się przejdę z nimi, poza tym muszę z Harrym..  porozmawiać. - Zmieszała się lekko, a ja skinęłam głową, nie wstając z łóżka. - Zayn też zostaje w domu. 

\- Okay. 

Po chwili dziewczyna była już rozpakowana i wyszykowana, dlatego życzyłam jej dobrej zabawy zanim wyszła. Ustawiłam budzik na trzydzieści minut, ponieważ nie chcę przespać całego dnia, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie ma 15, po czym zasnęłam.

\- Ugh! - Warknęłam, gdy budzik zaczął dzwonić, jednak wyłączyłam go i usiadłam, przecierając oczy. 

Wstałam z łóżka i zeszłam na dół, gdzie nikogo nie było. Nalałam sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego, który leżał na blacie i skierowałam się na patio. Na drewnianej kanapie z poduszkami siedział Zayn, oczywiście z telefonem. Cicho podeszłam do niego, a gdy mnie zauważył, uśmiechnął się.

\- Mogę? - Wskazałam na miejsce obok, a on pokiwał głową, dlatego zajęłam miejsce obok niego.

Chłopak kaszlnął, a ja na niego.

\- Co robisz? - Zainteresowałam się, a gdy nie odpowiedział, spytałam:

\- Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, oczywiście.

\- Nie, jasne, że możesz wiedzieć. Piszę z.. kol-przyjacie-chłopakiem. - Jąkał się i podrapał się po karku, a ja zachichotałam.

\- Podoba ci się, huh? - Uśmiechnęłam się, a on spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym odkryła jakąś tajemnicę.

\- Co-och nie, my tylko piszemy ze sobą.. - Zacisnął wargi, a ja westchnęłam.

\- Wiesz jak wygląda? Wysyłaliście sobie zdjęcia czy coś? - Spytałam, upijając łyk soku.

\- Tak, rozmawiamy też czasem na Skypie. - Odpowiedział.

\- To fajnie. - Wciągnęłam stopy pod uda, a rękę oparłam o kanapę.

\- Liam wysłał zdjęcie. - Powiedział Zayn, wskazując na swój telefon.

Zayn otworzył zdjęcie na snapchacie i głośno przeklął.

\- Patrz.

\- O cholera. - Wymsknęło mi się, a mulat pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Co mam mu odpisać? Wysłać zdjęcie? - Pytał gorączkowo, wymachując rękami.

\- Wyślij zdjęcie lub napisz mu coś, nie wiem. - Wydęłam wargi i dopiłam resztę soku, po czym odłożyłam szklankę na drewniany stół.

\- Odpisałem mu, że też tęsknie. 

\- Czyli to z nim piszesz tak długo i często? 

\- Tak. - Zgodził się z uśmiechem i spojrzał w niebo. - Ale nie chcę jeszcze mówić chłopakom o nim. Znaczy, przyjaźnimy się, ale chciałbym zachować to jeszcze dla siebie, póki co. - Obrócił głowę w moją stronę, a ja założyłam włosy za ucho i uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Nic nie powiem, masz jak w banku. - Poklepałam go po ramieniu, a po chwili usłyszeliśmy głosy i krzyki chłopaków.

Zauważyłam Louisa z papierosem w ustach, który wchodził po schodach, jednak nie uraczył nas spojrzeniem tylko wszedł do środka, trzaskając drzwiami. 

_Okej._

Przeprosiłam Zayna, wstałam z kanapy i weszłam do domu, gdzie zastałam Louisa opierającego się o zlew. Chłopak bawił się kolczykiem w brwi i co jakiś czas oblizywał usta. Usiadłam na wysokim krześle i spojrzałam na niego.

\- Coś się stało? - Spytałam go, a on nie spuszczając wzroku z podłogi mrugnął.

\- Nic. - Odpowiedział niemal od razu i wtedy do kuchni weszła reszta.

\- To było niesamowite! Nie widziałam tylu koni na raz! - Powiedziała z entuzjazmem Angel do Harrego, który patrzył na nią z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Robią to co chwilę, w prawdzie mają zakaz przechodzenia przez wodę, jednak oni omijają ją i wtedy jest więcej czasu na obserwowanie ich. Było ich tam co najmniej 25. - Harry uśmiechnął się, a ciemnowłosa wepchnęła mu palec w dołeczek na policzku. 

\- Będą seksy! - Powiedział Niall, wchodząc do kuchni razem z Lucasem.

Skuliłam się na jego widok, a gdy zobaczył mnie i uśmiechnął się, mój lęk zniknął. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie na powitanie, a ja zdziwiona oddałam uścisk i odsunęłam się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Hej. - Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni, a ja założyłam włosy za ucho.

Chłopak był ubrany w dość długi biały podkoszulek i czarne spodnie, a na nogach miał tego samego koloru buty Nike.

\- Cześć - Powiedziałam cicho, uśmiechając się lekko. 

\- Wiesz, słyszałem o tym co zrobił mój brat i chciałem cę za niego przeprosić. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybym nie był przed domem.. 

\- W porządku. - Przerwałam mu, ponieważ nie ma ochoty kolejny raz o tym rozmawiać. - Nic się nie stało, już wszystko wyjaśnione.

\- Nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło, nigdy taki nie był. - Zacisnął szczękę, jednak jego wzrok był łagodny.

\- Już jest dobrze. - Zaśmiałam się nerwowo, a on w końcu odpuścił.

\- Chodźmy wszyscy do salonu, zamawiamy pizzę! - Krzyknął Harry, a my wykonaliśmy jego polecenie i usiedliśmy na kanapie.

\- Okej, żarcie przyjedzie za jakąś godzinę, więc co robimy? - Spytał Niall, na co wszyscy zaczęliśmy myśleć. 

\- O wiem! Zróbmy miss mokrego podkoszulka! 

\- Chyba cię pojebało, Horan. 

Niall pokazał język Louisowi, a ja przewróciłam oczami i oparłam głowę o sofę. W końcu przypomniałam sobie, że miałam się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego, dlatego wstałam i poszłam na górę. Szybko się przebrałam i zaczęłam schodzić po schodach, przy okazji natykając się na Lucasa. 

\- Och, hej. - Powiedziałam z niezręcznym uśmiechem, a on gestem ręki kazał mi się zbliżyć. 

Zrobiłam to, a on objął mnie ramieniem i weszliśmy do salonu, gdzie wszyscy na nas spojrzeli zaskoczeni, jednak starali się to ukryć. Usiedliśmy ponownie na sofie, a po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Louis z butelką wody w dłoni.

\- Zabierz swoje pieprzone ręce od mojej dziewczyny. - Powiedział twardo Louis, na co moje serce stanęło.

_C-co?_

Harry, jak w sumie cała paczka rozszerzyła oczy na te słowa, nie wierząc, ze Louis to powiedział.

\- Dziewczyny? Sorry stary, nie wiedziałem. - Bąknął Lucas, unosząc ręce do góry i przesiadł się obok Nialla.

\- Dobrze. - Zaszydził, siadając obok mnie i obejmując mnie ramieniem. - Teraz już wiesz, że masz się do niej nie zbliżać. - Zmrużył oczy do niego, a ten skinął głową i położył kostkę na kolano, po czym złączył dłonie.

\- Okeeeej. - Przeciągnął Harry wysokim głosem z uniesionymi brwiami, za co Angel uderzyła go w głowę. - Za co to? - Pomasował się po bolącym miejscu, a ona prychnęła.

\- Za gówno, idioto. - Przewróciła oczami, a Niall wybuchł śmiechem, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

_Jestem pewna, że mam czerwoną twarz jak burak. Wielkie dzięki, Louis._

Dwadzieścia minut później dostaliśmy pizzę, a gdy się najadłam, zrobiłam się śpiąca i poszłam na górę. Przebrałam się w koszulkę i spodenki, zmywałam makijaż, po czym poszłam do pokoju, gdzie zastałam Angel szczerzącą się do telefonu.

\- Noel, mam, hm, sprawę. - Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i podrapała się po policzku.

\- Tak?

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli pójdę spać do pokoju Harrego? - Zacisnęła wargi, a ja pokręciłam głową ze śmiechem.

\- Ależ skąd, leć. - Przegoniłam ją, a ona wybiegła z pokoju, wyklinając mnie.

-Tu jesteś. - Usłyszałam za sobą, a gdy się obróciłam zobaczyłam Louisa w samych spodenkach, który nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

\- A gdzie mogłabym być? - Wzruszyłam ramionami i schyliłam się do szuflady po szczotkę.

\- Stało się coś? - Podszedł do mnie, a następnie usiadł na łóżku i dotknął mojego ramienia.

\- Nie, dlaczego? 

\- Nie wiem, dziwnie się zachowujesz. 

Rozczesałam włosy i odłożyłam przedmiot na miejsce, po czym weszłam na łóżko i przykryłam się do połowy kołdrą.

\- Nie zachowuję się dziwnie. To ty się dziwnie zachowujesz. 

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

Louis wszedł na łóżko i ułożył ręce po bokach mojej głowy. Uniósł brwi do góry, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem na to.

\- Zamknij się. - Powiedziałam i spojrzałam w jego oczy. 

Z szyi zwisał metalowy naszyjnik z papierowym samolocikiem, który łaskotał moją szyję.

\- Zmuś mnie, hm? - Oblizał usta, a ja pociągnęłam go za naszyjnik, złączając nasze usta razem.

 Chłopak przeniósł dłoń na mój policzek, a ja uniosłam nogę i objęłam go nią w pasie. Całowaliśmy się krótko, jednak wystarczająco długo bym poczuła jego kolczyk w języku.

\- Okej, możesz mnie tak uciszać. - Szepnął w moje usta, gdy się od niego oderwałam. 

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że jestem twoją dziewczyną? 

\- Bo mnie wkurwił. - Przewrócił oczami, a ja odwróciłam wzrok.

\- Och.

\- Co jest? - Palcem odwrócił moją twarz tak, że znów nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry.

\- Nic. 

Louis westchnął i zszedł ze mnie, jednak położył się obok mnie, obejmując mnie ramieniem. 

- _For your eyes only, I show you my heart/Tylko dla twoich oczu, pokazuję ci moje serce_  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are/Gdy jesteś samotny i gdy zapominasz kim jesteś I'm missing half a me when we're apart/Brakuje połowy mnie, gdy jesteśmy osobno  
Now you know me, for your eyes only/Teraz mnie znasz, tylko dla twoich oczu  
For your eyes only/Tylko dla twoich oczu  

_I've got scars even though they can't always be seen/Mam blizny, nawet jeśli nie zawsze są widoczne  
 And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing/Ból staje się mocny, ale teraz jesteś tutaj i nie czuję nic_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down/Skup się, mam nadzieje że słuchasz, gdyż pozbyłem się mojej ochrony_  
 Right now I'm completely defenceless/Teraz jestem całkowicie bezbronny  


\- Proszę, bądź moja, tylko moja. - Szepnął, zanim zasnęłam.

\- Już jestem twoja, Louis. 

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------    

\- Zamknij mordę. - Powiedział Harry do śmiejącego się głośno Nialla w kuchni.

\- Nie, nie zamknę. - Skrzyżował ręce i pokazał mu język, na co lokowaty przewrócił oczami.

Jest godzina jedenasta, a oni już się sprzeczają.

\- Noel. 

Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Louisa opierającego się o futrynę drzwi. Miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, a na to zarzuconą dżinsową koszulę, oraz czarne spodnie.

_Dlaczego jesteś taki perfekcyjny, Louis?_

\- Hm?

\- Chciałbym cię gdzieś zabrać, chodź. - Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, a ja wstałam z krzesła i skierowałam się z nim do wyjścia.

\- Okej, ale gdzie? - Spytałam, gdy schodziliśmy po schodach i poprawiłam swoją bluzę.

\- Zobaczysz. 

_Zapowiada się ciekawie._

W końcu pojawił się Liam! 

Muszę wam powiedzieć, że do końca zostało około 5-6 rozdziałów i epilog :c 

Przepraszam, jeśli w rozdziale pojawią się jakiekolwiek błędy.

Czytasz - zostaw coś po sobie ;) 

Enjoy!

Vic xx


	12. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której pragnę pod koniec dnia.

Shawn Mendes  - Never be alone.

Polecam włączyć piosenkę przynajmniej do tych pierwszych scen! Miłego czytania :)

Noel's POV. 

Louis splótł nasze dłonie, przez co w moim brzuchu szalało stado motyli. Obróciłam głowę na drugą stronę, by ukryć uśmiech, który widniał na moich ustach. Przełknęłam ślinę i spojrzałam na Louisa, który patrzył przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Stało się coś? - Spytałam go, przez co spojrzał na mnie lekko wystraszony.

\- Co-uch, nie. - Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na chwilę na nasze ręce, a później znów przed siebie. 

_Dziwne._

Wzmocniłam uścisk, gdy przechodziliśmy przez mały strumyk, a następnie moim oczom ukazała się łąka. Z wrażenia otworzyłam usta, ponieważ nigdy nie widziałam tylu kwiatów.

\- O mój boże!

\- Podoba ci się? - Spytał, a gdy przeniosłam na niego wzrok zobaczyłam, że ma zaczerwienione policzki.

_On się rumieni, cholera. Czy może być coś słodszego?_

Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę i z przygryzioną wargą patrzył na mnie ukradkiem.

\- Tak, jest cudownie. - Przytuliłam się do niego, a on wypuścił powietrze w moją szyję.

Objęłam rękami jego szyję, a on oplatając mnie rękami w talii, przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

\- Dziękuję. - Szepnęłam mu do ucha, na co pocałował mnie w policzek.

_Umieram. Tak, może być coś słodszego._

\- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? - Podniosłam wzrok, a on spojrzał w górę, wysuwając język.

\- Uhm, nie jest to jakaś ciekawa historia. Musiałem się iść odlać, więc gdy wracałem, przez przypadek tu wpadłem. - Wzruszył ramionami, a ja zachichotałam.

\- Serio? O mój boże. - Schowałam głowę w jego klatce piersiowej, śmiejąc się razem z nim.

\- Chodź.

Pociągnął mnie za rękę, przez co prawie się potknęłam, jednak w porę odzyskałam równowagę. Louis szedł cały czas prosto, zbliżając się do wielkiego drzewa, które było po środku łąki. Po chwili byliśmy przy pniu drzewa, dlatego usiedliśmy na miękkiej trawie. Chłopak cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę, przez co moje serce biło szybciej.

_Jeśli to możliwe, bo przy Tobie cały czas szaleję._

Moja głowa opadła na jego ramię, a zaraz po tym usłyszałam westchnienie ulgi.

\- Zawsze, gdy moi rodzice się kłócili, uciekałem i trafiałem w takie miejsca.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, jednak on patrzył przed siebie. Miał lekko zamglony wzrok i podejrzewam, że przeniósł się do przeszłości.

\- Nie obchodziło ich to, że nie było mnie w domu, ani gdzie byłem. Mieli kasę, więc to im wystarczało.

Nagle poczułam, jakbym miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Ścisnęłam dłoń Louisa, by w jakiś sposób dodać mu otuchy.

\- Mając 12 lat zacząłem myśleć o śmierci, jednak byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by to zrobić. - Ściszył głos, po czym zaczął nerwowo mrugać, spuszczając wzrok, a ja bez zastanowienia usiadłam na nim okrakiem i przytuliłam się do niego, chowając nos w jego szyi.

\- Matka była świadoma wszystkiego, jednak nie robiła nic. Wracając do domu, zastanawiałem się czy w ogóle się do mnie odezwie, lub czy zauważy, że wróciłem, ponieważ po ojcu niczego nie oczekiwałem.

Louis ułożył dłonie na mojej talii i lekko zacisnął na mnie palce. Nabrał powietrza, a gdy je wypuścił, zaczął mówić.

\- Poznałem wtedy Harrego, więc gdy coś się działo, uciekałem do niego. Zawsze służył mi pomocą, nawet, jeśli nie wiedział o co chodzi. Gdy miałem 14 lat miałem próbę samobójczą. - Szepnął drżącym głosem, muskając moje ramię opuszkami palców, a ja zacisnęłam usta i zamknęłam oczy.

\- Przykro mi..

\- Nie potrzebnie.

\- Stało się coś jeszcze..prawda?

Louis skinął głową, a ja zadrżałam i dreszcz przeszył moje ciało.

\- W _ten_  dzień wracałem od Harrego. Miałem wyjątkowo dobry humor, dobry od jakiegoś czasu. Wszedłem do domu, myślałem, że jestem sam w domu. Otworzyłem drzwi od strychu i go znalazłem. Powiesił się. - Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał drżącym głosem, a ja mocniej go przytuliłam, na co wtulił się we mnie.

_Mogłabym tak do końca życia._

\- Louis.. - Wyszeptałam ledwo słyszalnie, czując zbierające się łzy w moich oczach, a on pociągnął nosem i  _o mój boże załamię się, jeśli on rzeczywiście płacze._

\- Zacząłem ćpać, mając wszystko w dupie. Nienawidziłem wszystkich dookoła, a kiedy ten jebany kutas zgwałcił moją matkę, totalnie mi odjebało. Niszczyłem wszystko i wszystkich, ale.. miałem dość tego. Dlatego też chciałem się zabić i udało by mi się to, gdyby nie Harry. Wszedł na strych dokładnie wtedy, kiedy zacząłem się dusić. - Powiedział zduszonym głosem, a jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.

Poczułam jego łzy, które kapały na moje ramiona, gdy wtulał się mocniej we mnie. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że zaczęłam płakać. Dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis odsunął się ode mnie, by z lekko przekrwionymi i opuchniętymi oczami otrzeć drżącymi dłońmi moje policzki, zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo płaczę.

_Pierwszy raz widzę go takiego . . bezbronnego._

\- Nie lituj się nade mną. - Odetchnął, kręcąc głową, a ja dyskretnie przełknęłam ślinę i zbliżyłam się do niego.

\- Nie lituję, po prostu tak dużo przeszedłeś. - Wychlipałam w jego szyję, na co pogłaskał mnie po włosach.

\- Mam koszmary do tej pory, dlatego rzadko śpię. - Wyszeptał i poczułam, że jego serce przyśpieszyło.

\- Ale przecież nie masz ich, gdy jesteś ze mną. - Stwierdziłam, a on wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Właśnie.

_Okej, i wcale nie płaczę bardziej. Wcale._

Uniosłam brodę i poczułam jego ciepłe wargi na moich. Łzy kapały z naszych twarzy, jednak to nie było ważne. Ważne było to, że Louis otworzył się na mnie, że był ze mną tak szczery, jak nigdy dotąd.

Przejechał językiem po mojej wardze, przez co wymsknęło mi się westchnienie, na co jego kąciki ust delikatnie uniosły się ku górze, by po chwili jego gorący język splątał się z moim. Od razu poczułam jego kolczyk w języku, a przez jego zimno, na moim ciele pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Zadrżałam, gdy jego dłoń błądziła po moim brzuchu i podgryzł moją dolną wargę. Niechętnie się od niego odsunęłam, by po chwili ponownie się w niego wtulić. Jego ramiona ponownie mnie oplotły, a ja poczułam bezpieczeństwo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- MŁODA DAMO CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?! NIE WIESZ CO TO SZACUNEK DO STARSZYCH I OBIECUJĘ CI, ŻE MASZ ZAKAZ WYCHODZENIA Z DOMU I ZABIERAM CI KOMPUTER I KOMÓRKĘ. ACH TAK, I JESZCZE JEDNO.. - Usłyszeliśmy wrzask matki, zaraz po tym, gdy z Louisem postanowiliśmy włączyć mój telefon.

Odłożyłam telefon na łóżko i spojrzałam krzywo na Louisa, który również patrzył na mnie tym samym spojrzeniem. Westchnął i zbliżył się do mnie, by po chwili położyć się obok mnie.

\- Jest 15, za chwilę wszyscy idą nad jezioro.

\- Znowu?

\- Tak, idziesz?

\- Wolę zostać w domu, ale jeśli ty chcesz to idź.

Louis przekręcił się tak, że zawisł nade mną i ułożył ręce po bokach mojej głowy.

\- A jeśli wolę zostać z tobą? - Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem, a mój żołądek zrobił koziołka na te słowa.

\- Myślałam, że wolisz spędzać czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi niż ze mną. - Zagryzłam wargę, na co on prychnął i kciukiem musnął moją dolną wargę, uwalniając ją.

\- Wolę spędzać czas ze swoją.. z tobą. - Przejechał palcami po moim rozgrzanym policzku, przez co przymknęłam lekko oczy.

_Och, okej._

Skinęłam głową z uśmiechem, a on pstryknął mnie w nos, przez co zachichotałam.

\- Co będziemy robić? - Spytałam go, na co uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Nie wiem, mamy tyle możliwości.. - Szepnął do mojego ucha, przez co cała zadygotałam, a jego ręka przy moich spodniach nie pomagała za bardzo.

\- Och.

_Znowu to "och"._

\- Mhmm - Wymruczał w moją szyję, nosem przejeżdżając po mojej skórze, przez co pojawiła się na niej gęsia skórka.

\- Louis - Szepnęłam ledwo słyszalnie, gdy majstrował przy moich spodniach.

Szatyn zbliżył się, dociskając swoje wargi do moich, przez co niemal sapnęłam z ulgą. Tak bardzo kochałam czuć jego usta na swoich, jego dotyk. Nie zorientowałam się nawet kiedy moje spodnie, koszulka Louisa zostały zdjęte. Moja noga uniosła się do góry, przez co jedną nogą obejmowałam go w pasie. Louis przejechał palcami po moim udzie, a następnie zacisnął na nim lekko dłoń.

\- Światło zza twoich oczu. - Powiedział wprost w moje usta i jęknęłam, gdy potarł moje wrażliwe miejsce przez majtki.

Wypchnęłam biodra do góry, by ponownie czuć jego dotyk, jednak on się odsunął.

\- Louis - Odetchnęłam, wyciągając ręce do niego, na co zachichotał.

\- Proszę.

\- O co prosisz, maleńka? - Uśmiechnął się, pokazując rząd swoich białych zębów, gdy ponownie się zbliżał.

\- Dotykaj.. mnie. - Przyciągnęłam jego rękę w okolicę moich ud, patrząc mu w oczy.  

Louis zaczął całować moją szyję, schodząc polowi w dół. Zostawiał mokrą ścieżkę na moim brzuchu, a następnie delikatnie całował wewnętrzną część moich ud. Wierciłam się niecierpliwie, ponieważ specjalnie mnie torturował. 

\- Taka miękka - Wymruczał przy mojej skórze, odsuwając moje majtki na bok, wkładając we mnie palca. 

Jęknęłam cicho, gdy powoli nim poruszał wewnątrz mnie. Po chwili odsunął rękę, zostawiając u mnie uczucie pustki, gdy ściągał ze mnie majtki. 

\- Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem, a już taka mokra dla mnie. - Powiedział, rozsuwając moje uda tak, że jego głowa była po środku. 

Uniosłam swoje ciało niecierpliwie, przez co wystawił język w moją stronę tak, że jego kolczyk w języku błyszczał.   

\- Teraz, maleńka, poczujesz się tak dobrze - Powiedział, a jego oddech uderzył we mnie, przez co jeszcze bardziej się nakręcałam. 

Zaraz po tych słowach ukrył głowę między moimi udami, przez co zakryłam rękami usta, by zagłuszyć swoje jęki.

\- Nie, maleńka, chcę cię słyszeć. 

I jak na zawołanie zrobiłam to, ciągnąc go za włosy. Louis uniósł rękę tak, że dotykała ona moich pleców i rozpiął mój stanik. Ścisnął moją pierś, a ja wydałam zduszony jęk, gdy poczułam jego język w sobie. Wślizgnął we mnie dwa palce i zaczął nimi ruszać, jednak nie oderwał swoich ust ode mnie. 

\- Louis.. jestem - Zaczęłam szlochać, zaciskając uda, a raczej próbowałam, bo Louis obejmował mnie w taki sposób, że było to niemożliwe.

\- Dawaj maleńka. Teraz.

Doszłam, krzycząc jego imię i skomląc, gdy się odsuwał ode mnie. Wspiął się do góry i ponownie nade mną zawisł, a następnie mnie pocałował. Otarł swój język o mój, a ja zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki. - Oznajmił, odsuwając się ode mnie, a ja zaczerwieniona skinęłam głową. 

Gdy tylko się obrócił, założyłam majtki, stanik oraz koszulkę, jednak zostałam bez spodni. na telefonie widniała 15:30 doprowadziłam się do normalnego stanu. Louis wyszedł z łazienki z roztrzepanymi włosami i lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami, oraz uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Możemy iść na dół? Zgłodniałam. - Wydęłam wargi jak dziecko, a on skinął z uśmiechem. 

Wskoczyłam mu na plecy, trzymając się jego szyi i zaczęliśmy schodzić na dół. Byliśmy sami w domu, przez co czułam się troszkę bardziej komfortowo. Louis posadził mnie na krześle, a sam otworzył lodówkę i zaczął wyciągać kurczaka, ser mozzarella i jakąś szynkę. Wyciągnął również ziemniaki, a ja patrzyłam na niego z szokiem.

\- Co będziesz robił? 

\- Moje jedyne, ale najlepsze popisowe danie. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

\- Więc gotuj.

\- Ale musisz mi pomóc troszkę.

\- Och-okej.

Wstałam i podeszłam do niego, a następnie otworzyłam paczkę z serem. Louis kazał mi pokroić ser w plastry, ponieważ on musiał przygotować kurczaka i resztę dodatków do tego. Louis szybko przyrządził kurczaka i ziemniaki, a następnie, gdy kurczak był owinięty w szynkę, gotowy do pieczenia włożył do piekarnika i odetchnął z ulgą. 

\- No i trzeba czekać godzinę. - Wzruszył ramionami i przytulił się do mnie, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło i ucieszyło.

\- Skąd to się tu wszystko wzięło, co? Maczałeś w tym palce? - Uniosłam głowę, patrząc na niego podejrzanie, a on przewrócił oczami ze śmiechem.

\- Wiem, wiem. Może zaplanowałem to już wcześniej, huh? Tą kolację.. - Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone, a ja wstrzymałam oddech.

\- Co? 

\- Znaczy, uhm, bo ja chciałem.. - Odwrócił wzrok skrępowany i przygryzł wargę, jednak palcem obróciłam jego twarz stroną do mnie.

\- To niesamowite. 

\- Naprawdę? Nie wydaje mi się, jestem w tym kiepski.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie. - Pokręciłam głową, a on wydął wargi. 

\- Nah, jestem w tym beznadziejny, serio.

\- Przestań. - Przejechałam opuszkiem palca po jego kolczyku w wardze. 

Louis ścisnął mój tyłek, przez co wydałam z siebie pisk. Podniósł mnie i posadził na blacie, a ja przeczesałam jego włosy ręką. 

\- Czemu jesteś taki idealny? - Spytałam cicho, patrząc mu w jasnobłękitne oczy, które również mnie obserwowały.

\- Daleko mi od idealności, księżniczko. - Zaprzeczył, a ja zacisnęłam wargi, bo wyglądał tak niewinnie i nieziemsko jednocześnie.

_Księżniczkoksiężniczko_

\- Ale dla mnie jesteś idealny. 

\- Ty jesteś idealna. 

Moja warga zadrżała na te słowa, gdy muskał palcami moje lekko wystające obojczyki. 

\- Kocham cię. - Szepnęłam, mrugając, a on spuścił wzrok uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

\- Wiem.

Odwróciłam wzrok, patrząc na kurczaka, który się piekł. Louis swoim palcem przekręcił lekko moją głowę i spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, kurwa, bardzo, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowy powiedzieć ci tych dwóch pieprzonych słów. - Przeczesał włosy w znajomym geście frustracji, a ja spuściłam wzrok.

\- Wiem, nie możesz mnie na siłę pokochać.

- _I don't believe that anybody/Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek  
Feels the way I do about you now/Czuje to, co ja do ciebie teraz._

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, gdy zaczął śpiewać, a on się zaśmiał.

   _Because maybe/Bo może_  
 You're gonna be the one that saves me/Będziesz tą, która mnie uratuje  
And after all/I mimo wszystko   
You're my wonderwall/Jesteś moją obsesją

\- Nie znam tej piosenki. - Zmarszczyłam brwi, a on ponownie się zaśmiał.

\- Bo nikt jej nie znam. Jest moja. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która ją słyszy. - Przygryzł wargę, a w jego oczach widziałam błysk.

\- Co-och poważnie? 

\- Tak.

\- O kim jest? - Spytałam głupio, a on postukał palcem w brodę, myśląc.

\- Hm, jest o takiej jednej seksownej brunetce. Ma długie, ciemne włosy, szaroniebieskie oczy i tak wspaniałe ciało, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Uroczy śmiech, zawsze marszczy nos, gdy coś się jej nie podoba, zawsze wystawia język, by się skoncentrować i tylko ja mogę sprawić, że czuje się tak dobrze. - Szepnął z uśmiechem, ściskając mój tyłek.

\- Znam ją? - Przygryzłam wargę, starając ukryć uśmiech, który cisnął się na moje usta.

-Powinnaś, jest gorąca, według mnie każdy ją zna.

\- Och. - Uniosłam brew, a on zbliżył się i musnął moje usta w chwili, gdy w kuchni pojawili się mokrzy od wody  chłopcy i Angel.

\- Whoops, chyba przeszkodziliśmy im w wymienianiu śliny. - Zauważył Niall, lustrując nas wzrokiem, jednak Louis szybko mnie zakrył swoim ciałem, ostrzegając ich wzrokiem.

\- Co gotujecie? - Spytał Harry, podchodząc do piekarnika, a tuż za nim Niall.

\- Jedzenie. - Odparł krótko Louis, przewracając oczami, a ja trzepnęłam go w ramię, mówiąc mu, że ma być milszy.

\- Kurczaka. - Odpowiedział im, jednak oni zdali się nie słyszeć tego, ponieważ byli zajęci rozmową między sobą.

W kuchni zapanował chaos i (na szczęście) nikt nie zauważył, jak wychodziłam z Louisem z kuchni do mojego pokoju.

W pokoju szybko ubrałam spodenki i biały podkoszulek na ramiączkach. Louis powiedział, że musi zapalić, dlatego wyszliśmy razem na balkon po drugiej stronie domku. Słońce dziś świeciło, jednak nie było upalnie z czego byłam zadowolona. Oparłam się o Louisa, który od razu objął mnie jedną ręką w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Dym z papierosa uderzył w moją twarz, przez co zakaszlałam, wymachując ręką przed twarzą.

\- Louis? - Zapytałam, gdy gasił papierosa butem.

\- Tak?

\- Z iloma dziewczynami spałeś? - To pytanie dość długo mnie nurtowało, jednak nie miałam odwagi go o to zapytać.

\- Uhm, gdzieś z trzydziestoma. - Zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na mnie, a gdy zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy ujął moje policzki w dłonie.

\- Pamiętaj, że to było za nim cię poznałem, okej? Nie powiem, że żałuję, ale na pewno bym to zmienił.

\- Tak, wiem. - Powiedziałam cicho, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Przy tobie chcę być kimś lepszym.

_Naprawdę go kocham._

Wtuliłam nos w jego klatkę piersiową, a on chwycił mnie za uda i podniósł do góry, po czym wyszedł z balkonu. Zamknął drzwi od naszego pokoju i położył mnie na łóżku. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o czymś.

\- Kurczak! Trzeba go sprawdzić! - Powiedziałam trochę za głośno, bo Louis udał, że się skrzywił na mój pisk.

_Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że udawał._

\- Więc chodźmy. - Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i zeszliśmy na dół. 

Angel siedziała na blacie i jadła jabłko, Harry stał oparty o zlew i cały czas patrzył na brunetkę, Niall siedział na podłodze naprzeciwko piekarnika, a Zayn po prostu usiadł na krześle przy wyspie. 

_Idioci._

\- Horan, bo podłogę zaślinisz zaraz. - Krzyknął ze śmiechem Tomlinsn, podchodząc do niego by szturchnąć go w ramię.

\- Spierdalaj. Ja tu siedzę jak wierny pies, pilnuję, żeby się nic nie spaliło, a ty tak się do mnie odzywasz? - Uniósł brew, robiąc dzióbek i skrzyżował ręce, przez co Louis przewrócił oczami i zajrzał do piekarnika.

\- Zaraz będzie gotowe. 

Po 5 minutach Louis wyciągnął naczynie, w którym znajdował się kurczak. Wszyscy nałożyli sobie solidną porcję i zaczęli jeść. 

\- Mmm, zajebiście gotujesz, Noel. - Powiedział Harry z pełną buzią, a ja się zakrztusiłam.

\- Co-och, to Louis gotował. - Odpowiedziałam i upiłam łyk soku, patrząc na zdziwione przede mną twarze.

\- Tomlinson gotował? Serio, kurwa? - Zmarszczył brwi Niall, usiłując się nie śmiać, jednak słabo mu to wyszło.

\- Tak, jeśli ci nie pasuje to nie żryj. - Pokazał mu środkowego palca, a ja zachichotałam.

\- No przecież nic nie mówię. - Oburzył się, nadal jedząc, gdy odnosiłam talerz do zlewu.

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Naprawdę było dobre. - Szepnęłam mu do ucha, gdy leżeliśmy kilka godzin później w łóżku.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. - Zaśmiał się, przyciągając mnie do siebie bliżej.

\- Fajnie dzisiaj było. - Przejechałam palcami po jego tatuażach na klatce piersiowej. 

\- Louis? 

\- Tak, maleńka?

\- Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś o wszystkim. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Podniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Na jego ustach widniał nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy przygryzał wargę.

\- To nic takiego. Musiałem w końcu kiedyś o tym powiedzieć, to po prostu zżerało mnie od środka. - Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, po czym włożył ją pod głowę.

\- Nie chcę być niemiła, ale czy nie zbliża się ślub twojej mamy? Minął już miesiąc odkąd się znamy. - Zauważyłam, ignorując szybkie bicie mojego serca.

\- Tak, kurwa, zapomniałem o tym. Ma on być za . . 4 dni, ja pierdolę. - Westchnął rozdrażniony, a ja zacisnęłam usta. 

\- Musisz się przede wszystkim uspokoić, Louis. Wiem, że to zbyt ciężkie do pojęcia, ale nie możesz zniszczyć jej tego dnia. - Powiedziałam cicho, a szatyn otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak mu przerwałam kiwnięciem palca.

\- To wciąż twoja matka, bądź rozsądny, proszę. 

\- Kurwa, okej. Ale robię to tylko dla ciebie.

\- I? - Na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech, gdy muskał palcem mój policzek.

\- Spróbuję być mniej chamski i opryskliwy. - Przewrócił oczami, jednak także się uśmiechał.

\- Dobrze. 

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, której pragnę pod koniec dnia.* 

\- Zaśpiewaj mi twoją piosenkę.

 - _Today is gonna be the day/Dzisiaj będzie tym dniem_  
That they're gonna throw it back to you/Który kiedyś ci wypomną  
By now you should've somehow/Do tej pory powinnaś była jakoś  
Realized what you gotta do/zrozumieć co musisz zrobić   
I don't believe that anybody/Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek   
Feels the way I do about you now/Czuje to, co ja do ciebie teraz. 

  - _Backbeat the word was on the street /Mówią na ulicach_  
That the fire in your heart is out/Że ogień w twoim sercu wygasł  
I'm sure you've heard it all before/Jestem pewien, że już to wszystko słyszałaś,    
But you never really had a doubt/Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie zwątpiłaś    
I don't believe that anybody feels/Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek    
The way I do about you now/Czuje to, co ja do ciebie teraz.

_\- And all the roads we have to walk are winding/I wszystkie drogi, którymi musimy kroczyć, są kręte_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding/I wszystkie światła, które nas prowadzą, są oślepiające_  
There are many things that I would like to say to you/Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć  
But I don't know how/Ale nie wiem, jak  


   _Because maybe/Bo może  
_ _You're gonna be the one that saves me/Będziesz tą, która mnie uratuje  
_ _And after all/I mimo wszystko  
_ _You're my wonderwall/Jesteś moją obsesją_

Mój oddech zwalniał, aż w końcu usnęłam, czując szybkie bicie jego serca.

 

One Direction - End of the day*


	13. Pozwól mi cię kochać na pożegnanie, maleńka.

Noel's POV.  

\- Louis, uhm, twój penis wbija się w mój tyłek. - wymamrotałam, nadal nie otwierając oczu.

Szatyn wypuścił powietrze z ust i docisnął swoją dolną część ciała do mojej, a mój żołądek zrobił fikołka, gdy poczułam jego poranną erekcję.

\- Lepiej? - spytał i cholera,  _jego poranny głos_.

Wtulił się we mnie, gdy drapałam się po policzku. Louis położył dłoń na mojej prawej piersi i ścisnął ją lekko, przez co pisnęłam cicho, a on zachichotał przy moim uchu.

\- Dzień dobry. - wymruczał, szczypiąc mnie lekko w sutka, przez co mój puls przyśpieszył.

\- Dzień d-dobry. - zająknęłam się, gdy poruszał biodrami, ocierając się o mnie.

\- Mmmm. - pocałował mnie za uchem, na co uchyliłam powieki.

\- Louis, muszę do łazienki.

_Kurwa, tylko nie to._

Szatyn leniwie mnie puścił, a gdy wstawałam z łóżka, klepnął mnie w pośladek, przez co zachichotałam.

\- Tak - jęknęłam, gdy zobaczyłam, że nie mam okresu. 

Szybko załatwiłam swoje potrzeby, po czym umyłam twarz i zęby, a następne wyszłam z toalety. Louisa już nie było w pokoju, dlatego ubrałam  się w ciemne obcisłe dżinsy, biały krótki top crop i zeszłam na dół w samych skarpetkach. Zauważyłam siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami na krzesełku Louisa, który jadł jajecznicę i co chwilę przewracał oczami, gdy słyszał śmiech Nialla. 

\- Tu masz śniadanie. - usłyszałam zachrypnięty głos Louisa, który sprowadził mnie na ziemię, zaraz po tym jak gapiłam się w jego plecy.

Dość szybko podeszłam do stołu i zaczęłam jeść razem z nim. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść, Louis powiedział, że musimy się powoli pakować, bo rano wyjeżdżamy. Zrobiłam to z lekką niechęcią i trochę żałowałam, że nie wyszłam nigdzie z paczką na dwór. Jednak nie żałowałam czasu spędzonego z Louisem, gdy byliśmy sami. 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Siedzieliśmy przed domkiem przy ognisku i piekliśmy kiełbaski, pijąc piwo. Na dworze robiło się coraz ciemniej, ale to nie przeszkadzało nam. Louis szturchnął mnie w biodro, przez co spojrzałam się na niego. Jego oczy lekko błyszczały i nerwowo zagryzał wargę. Widziałam, że coś go trapi, jednak nie wiedziałam co.

\- Zostajesz dziś u mnie, prawda? - spytał, przenosząc swoją dłoń na moje udo i lekko go ściskając.

\- Tak, chyba tak. - pokiwałam głową z uśmiechem, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho

Skinął głową, a następnie odpalił papierosa. Kłąb dymu wyleciał z jego ust, a on zmrużył oczy i zaczął robić kółka z dymu. Jego usta wydawały się jeszcze bardziej różowe i większe, a błękit jego oczu intensywniejszy. Ułożyłam swoją dłoń na jego i uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało, gdy spojrzał na mnie kątem oka. Wyciągnęłam swoją kiełbaskę z ognia i położyłam ją na talerzu, a następnie zamoczyłam kawałek w keczupie i zaczęłam jeść. 10 minut później mój talerz był pusty, a brzuch pełny. Ziewnęłam i oparłam głowę o ramię Louisa, a on przyciągnął mnie do siebie i objął mnie ramieniem.

\- Noel. - usłyszałam przy uchu szept, przez co otworzyłam leniwie oczy.

\- Hm?

\- Jest rano, wyjeżdżamy.  

Louis siedział obok mnie na łóżku z spakowanymi bagażami, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę z czarno-żółtym napisem i klasyczne ciemne rurki. Powoli wstałam, przebrałam się w szarą bluzę i ciemne leginsy i zeszłam z nim na dół, gdzie okazało się, iż wszyscy czekają w samochodach. Obróciłam się, a moje usta zetknęły się z ustami Louisa. Ścisnął lekko moje biodro, dociskając moje ciało do jego, a dłonią dotknął mojej żuchwy. 

\- Nie mam ochoty jechać tam. - powiedział cicho, a ja skinęłam głową.

\- Ja też. 

Godzinę później byłam w swoim pokoju, a gdy rozpakowałam swoje rzeczy, włączyłam laptopa i kliknęłam myszką na Tumblr. Jedząc chipsy, pijąc coca-colę i oglądając Supernatural spędziłam kolejną godzinę, a może nawet dwie. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie krzyk Abigail, która wpadła do mojego pokoju jak burza. Miała rozmazany makijaż pod oczami, roztrzepane włosy, szeroko otwarte oczy i oddychała ciężko, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

_Wygląda jak psychopatka, lub zombie._

_-_ Co się stało? - Spytałam, zamykając laptopa i oblizałam palce z okruszków, gdy ona usiadła na moim łóżku, krzyżując kostki.

\- BoMichaelniechcezemnąbyć - wychlipała, po czym zaniosła się wielkim płaczem, zakrywając twarz i opadła twarzą na pościel.

\- Co? - zmarszczyłam czoło, a ona podniosła głowę, patrząc na mnie spod byka.

\- Michael powiedział, że nie chce być ze mną bo miałam w sobie wszystkie kutasy z miasta. 

_Miał rację._

Parsknęłam śmiechem, jednak szybko przybrałam normalny wyraz twarzy i wzięłam głęboki oddech. 

\- Może-nie wiem, nie było tak?

\- No było, ale ja go kocham. - zawyła i jestem pewna, że gdyby była pełnia zleciałoby się tu stado wilków.

\- A powiedziałaś mu to? - wydęłam wagę, patrząc na nią z ukosa.

\- Tak, ale powiedział, że ze szmaty jedwabiu nie zrobi. - Łzy zebrały się w jej oczach, a dolna warga zaczęła drgać, dlatego przybliżyłam się do niej i przytuliłam ją mocno.

_Ale jej dojebał, boże._

\- Więc pokaż mu, że potrafisz być sobą. 

\- Co? Jak?

\- Zmień kolor włosów na swój naturalny, ciemny. Ubieraj się normalnie, nie odkrywaj zbyt dużo ciała, bo to nie przyciąga, a odpycha go. - powiedziałam jej, a ona pociągnęła nosem i skinęła głową ocierając policzki, rozmazując przy tym tusz do rzęs.

\- Pomożesz mi? - spytała, przerzucając swoje jasne włosy na plecy i spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco.

\- Jasne. - westchnęłam, a ona się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła mnie, a następnie wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając mnie samą.

Obróciłam się w stronę laptopa, a wtedy zabrzęczał mój telefon. Szybko go podniosłam z łóżka i zobaczyłam wiadomość od Louisa.

Louis: potrzebuję cię tak bardzo

Moje serce prawie wyskoczyło na tą wiadomość, a chwilę później przyszła kolejna.

Louis: proszę przyjdź do mnie

I to wystarczyło. Niecałe 2 minuty później byłam u niego w koszulce i dresie, starając się złapać oddech. Jednak nie byłam przygotowana na widok załamanego, bezbronnego Louisa, który nie wie co zrobić.

\- Co się stało? - szybko do niego podeszłam, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie i całując go lekko w usta.

\- J-ja kurwa nawet nie wiem jak to możliwe. - powiedział szorstko, ciągnąc się za włosy i zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Szłam zaraz za nim, a moje serce biło strasznie szybko, ponieważ nie wiedziałam co się stało i co mi powie.

Louis otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju i usiadł na łóżku, jednak szybko wstał i podszedł do okna, rozciągając ręcę na parapecie i napiął swoje ciało, podczas gdy ja niepewnie podchodziłam do jego łóżka.

\- Jestem adoptowany. - szepnął, przerywając ciszę, a ja spojrzałam na niego z szokiem.

\- Co?

\- Jestem kurwa adoptowany! - ryknął, przewracając wazony z kwiatami, które stały na oknie. 

Powietrze uszło z moich płuc i nagle nie mogłam oddychać. 

_Jak to? Jak to do cholery jest możliwe? Przecież Louis jest taki podobny do matki.._

Potuptałam do niego i  przytuliłam się do jego pleców, przez co lekko się rozluźnił.

\- Znalazłem dzisiaj papiery, a matka to potwierdziła. - powiedział ciszej, spokojniej, jednak jego głos się załamał na końcu. 

\- Jak to jest możliwe? - spytałam równie cicho, a on wzruszył ramionami załamany.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa. Adoptowała mnie od jakiejś baby. W dzień kiedy się urodziłem, byłem już jej.

\- Louis, tak bardzo mi przykro. - wyszeptałam, ściskając go mocniej.

\- Podobno była i jest bezpłodna. - powiedział drżącym głosem, ściskając mnie mocniej, a ja podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w zaszklone oczy.

\- Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Wyszła, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Westchnęłam cicho, a on ułożył swoje dłonie na moich biodrach i pocałował mnie w usta. Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i zaczął kierować się w stronę łóżka. Delikatnie rzucił mnie na łóżko i zawisł nade mną, wolno ocierając swój język o mój. Odsunął się od moich ust i zaczął całować moją szyję, przygryzając, ssąc i liżąc moją skórę. Cicho pisnęłam, gdy otarł się swoim kroczem o mnie, po czym zaczęłam rozpinać jego spodnie.

\- Jesteś taka piękna. - wyszeptał w moją wilgotną od pocałunków skórę, gdy ściągnęłam jego spodnie.

Louis tak samo zdjął moje dresy, przez co zostałam w samej koszulce i bieliźnie. Ściągnęłam jego koszulkę, która rozmierzwiła jego włosy i ponownie zbliżył swoje wargi do moich.

\- Moja.. - mruknął, odsuwając moje majtki na bok i potarł moją łechtaczkę palcami.

Jęknęłam, gdy wolno włożył we mnie palce i zaczął nim poruszać. Zaczęłam pocierać go przez bokserki i czułam jak bardzo twardy był. 

\- Louis.

\- Tak, maleńka? - spojrzał na mnie błyszczącymi oczami, a ja zagryzłam wargę.

_Chcę to zrobić z nim._

\- Louis-ja.. - odetchnęłam, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy - Pieprz mnie. 

Jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, a uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach i pokręcił głową.

\- Pozwól mi cię kochać na pożegnanie, maleńka. - powiedział wprost moje usta i ściągnął moje majtki, a zaraz później bluzkę i stanik.

_Pożegnanie?_

\- Jakie pożegnanie? 

Louis najwyraźniej postanowił tego nie komentować, a tylko zaczął całować mój dekolt, schodząc stopniowo w dół. Oblizał dwa palce i zaczął rolować mój sutek, a drugi zassał ustami. Z moich ust mimowolnie uciekł jęk, dlatego przygryzłam wargę, by nie popełnić tego samego czynu.

\- Ufasz mi? 

\- Tak. - skinęłam głową, oddychając nierówno, gdy zaczął związywać moje ręce naszymi koszulkami. Po chwili moje dłonie były przy ramie jego łóżka, a on oplatał moje uda wokół swoich ramion. Chwilę sprawiał mi przyjemność językiem, a gdy byłam już blisko, on się odsunął.

Włożył we mnie wskazujący palec, przez co moje usta utworzyły się, a po chwili wygięłam plecy w łuk, gdy dodał środkowy.

-Ociekasz wilgocią kochanie, więc będzie o wiele lepiej. - uśmiechnął się, nadal poruszając swoimi palcami, a ja skinęłam gorączkowo głową. 

Rozplątał moje dłonie i zawisł nade mną, otwierając szufladę. Wyciągnął z niej paczkę prezerwatyw, a następnie wyciągnął jedną sztukę. 

\- Mogę.. ja? - wskazałam na gumkę, czując rumieńce na twarzy, a on przygryzł wargę i skinął głową.

Louis założył ją lekko na czubek, a ja rozwinęłam ją na całej długości. 

\- Połóż się na plecach i lekko ugnij nogi, maleńka. - poinstruował mnie, a ja zrobiłam to co mi kazał.

\- To będzie trochę boleć. Mówię poważnie, jeśli ból będzie zbyt mocny, powiedz mi, a przestanę. Ok? - spojrzał na mnie, ustawiając się dobrze nade mną i czułam jego główkę przy swoim wejściu.

\- Okay. 

_To się dzieje._

_TO SIĘ DZIEJE._

Louis pocałował mnie, próbując odwrócić moją uwagę od bólu, który miał zaraz nastąpić. Sekundę później przebił się i wszedł we mnie powoli. Zacisnęłam oczy, ściskając jego umięśnione ramię. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - sapnął cicho, a ja przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się krzywo w jego stronę.

Louis wszedł głębiej, całkowicie mnie wypełniając, a z moich ust wyleciało łkanie, ponieważ to zabolało. W kącikach moich oczu zebrały się niechciane łzy i cicho pociągnęłam nosem. Rozciąganie nie było przyjemne.

\- Cholera, mam przestać? - wysapał, skanując moją twarz, na co od razu pokręciłam głową.

\- N-nie, tylko trochę zabolało. - powiedziałam cicho, a on skinął głową i pocałował moje powieki.

\- Mogę się poruszyć?

\- Tak, proszę.

Szatyn zaczął powoli się poruszać, nie chcąc sprawić mi bólu. Ból zaczął delikatnie mijać, jednak był tępy. 

\- Tak dobrze ci idzie, maleńka. - pochwalił mnie, a ja położyłam ręce na jego szyi.

\- Spójrz w górę. 

Zrobiłam to i kompletnie zapomniałam o lustrze nad nami. Widziałam nagi tył Louisa, który poruszał się w przód i w tył. Oplotłam jego pas moimi nogami, czując go trochę głębiej.

\- Jak się czujesz? - jęknął, gdy uniosłam lekko biodra do góry.

\- Czuję się.. dobrze, nie boli już nic. - odpowiedziałam i to była prawda, ponieważ bólu już prawie nie było.

Jęknęłam, gdy zrobił kolejne pchnięcie i pociągnęłam go za włosy, ukrywając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Mów do mnie, Louis. 

_O mój boże._

_Powiedziałam to?_

\- Jest mi tak dobrze, maleńka. - powiedział wprost moje ucho, dotykając mojej piersi i ściskając ją delikatnie.

Czułam mrowienie, a mój rdzeń płonął od jego słów i ruchów.

\- Jesteś taka ciasna, Noel. Twoje ciało idealnie się do mnie dopasowało, kochanie. 

\- Louis.. - zajęczałam, a on spytał się czy może przyśpieszyć, na co ochoczo się zgodziłam.

Chłopak złapał mój pośladek i wykonywał lekko przyśpieszone pchnięcia, aczkolwiek głębokie. Oddychałam nierówno przy jego uchu i zacisnęłam się wokół niego, robiąc mu malinkę.

\- Oh Noel. - odetchnął i przyspieszył swoje ruchy, a ja jęknęłam  mu do ucha.

\- Twoje jęki są takie gorące, boże. - Sapnął, całując mnie w usta, a mnie ogarnęła przyjemność.

\- Louis.. zaczynam - pisnęłam, czując, że nadchodzi mój koniec.

_Nasz koniec._

\- Dochodzić, maleńka? - dokończył za mnie i potarł moją łechtaczkę, a ja spojrzałam w górę. 

\- Mhm - zdołałam powiedzieć, a następnie zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, jak jego penis drgnął.

\- Jestem tak blisko, Noel. - jęknął i zagryzł wargę, a ja doszłam jęcząc jego imię i zaciskając się na nim.

\- Kocham cię. - odetchnęłam w jego skórę, a on wykonał trzy ostatnie pchnięcia.

Louis wcisnął swoją głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi i doszedł w prezerwatywę, po czym wyszedł ze mnie i opadł na łóżko. Zdjął gumkę i wyrzucił ją do kosza, a następnie przykrył nas białą kołdrą. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał mnie i przyciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Tak. - zgodziłam się, a on pocałował mnie w skroń. 

-  _I miss you when I can't sleep/_ _Tęsknię za tobą gdy nie mogę spać  
_ _Or right after coffee/_ _I po wypiciu kawy  
_ _Or right when I can't eat/I gdy nie mogę jeść  
I miss you in my front seat/Tęsknię za tobą na przednim siedzeniu    
_ _Still got sand in my sweaters/_ _Wciąż mam piasek w moich swetrach  
_ _From nights we don't remember/Z nocy której nie pamiętamy  
Do you miss me like I miss you?/_ _Czy tęsknisz za mną jak ja za tobą?  
_ _Fucked around and got attached to you/_ _Pieprzyłem się ze wszystkimi wokół i przywiązałem się do ciebie  
_ _Friends can break your heart too, and/Przyjaciele też mogą złamać ci serce i_  
I'm always tired but never of you/Zawsze mam dosyć, ale nie ciebie  

Moje serce zabiło szybciej na te słowa, ponieważ były one tak prawdziwe jak tylko mogłyby być. Ziewnęłam i przytuliłam się mocniej do Louisa, a on objął mnie w tali i czułam jego oddech przy moim uchu. Ja także chwilę później usnęłam.

    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Noel? - spytał następnego ranka Louis, gdy jedliśmy śniadanie. 

\- Hm?

\- Czy.. mogłabyś pojechać ze mną na ślub matki? - spojrzał na mnie, wkładając łyżkę z płatkami do ust.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. 

\- To dobrze, bo nie ma pieprzonej mowy, żebym pojechałbym tam z własnej woli, tym bardziej sam.

Uśmiechnęłam się i przełknęłam płatki.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- D-jestem trochę obolała, ale dobrze się czuję. To normalne. - zarumieniłam się, a on poklepał swoje uda na znak, żebym na nich siadła. 

Usiadłam na nim okrakiem i oblizałam usta, podczas gdy on patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- To był najlepszy seks w moim życiu, kochanie. - powiedział, a ja ponownie się zarumieniłam i próbowałam ukryć swoje rumieńce włosami.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałam cicho, a on skinął głową, przygryzając wargę i ścisnął moje biodra.

\- Tak.

\- A o co chodziło z tym pożegnaniem? - zainteresowałam się, przez co na sekundę w jego oczach błysnęła panika, jednak zaraz nie było śladu po tym.

\- O której masz być w domu? - spytał szybko, marszcząc brwi, przez co pojawiła się zmarszczka między nimi. 

\- Nie wiem, nie mam określonego czasu

\- Więc chodź. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja spojrzałam na niego niezrozumiale.

\- Ale gdzie?

\- Weźmiemy razem kąpiel. - podniósł brwi, nadal szczerząc się do mnie, a ja się zgodziłam, ignorując szybkie bicie serca i mój krzyk w głowie. 

 

 

\-----

_Do wszystkich którzy czytają moje gówniane fanfiction : Czy wam choć trochę podoba wam się to co tutaj piszę?_

_Zbliżamy się do końca.._

_Proszę zostawcie coś po sobie:)_


	14. Kocham cię, moja księżniczko.

Noel's POV.  

\- Okay. - skinęłam tylko głową, a Louis złapał mnie za tyłek i zaniósł do łazienki.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, puszczę tylko wodę. - powiedział, odstawiając mnie na mały puchaty dywanik.

Z uśmiechem przyglądałam się jego ruchom, był taki.. Ostrożny. 

_W dzień, w którym go poznałam był zadufanym w sobie dupkiem._

_Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam._

_-_  O czym myślisz? - usłyszałam przy uchu, dlatego spojrzałam w prawo. 

Louis siedział obok mnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i patrzył na mnie lekko uśmiechnięty. 

\- O dniu w którym cię poznałam. - odpowiedziałam cicho i przełknęłam ślinę, opierając głowę o jego ramię. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ teraz jesteś zupełnie inny, Lou.

Zarumieniłam się, gdy pokiwał głową z lekko nieuniesionymi  brwiami i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Tak, może coś w tym jest. - zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie, wciągając mnie na swoje uda.

Całowaliśmy się dopóki wanna nie wypełniła się wodą i nie utworzyła się duża piana.

\- Możesz się odwrócić? - spytałam go, splatając swoje palce i ułożyłam je przy biodrach, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Maleńka, nadal się wstydzisz po tym co zrobiliśmy? - zapytał zagryzając wargę, a ja nieśmiało skinęłam głową.

\- Proszę?

\- Ugh, dobra.

Louis stanął do mnie plecami, a ja zdjęłam z siebie ubranie i weszłam do wanny. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła i sięgała mi powyżej piersi, dzięki czemu czułam się bardziej komfortowo nawet jeśli Louis widział moje ciało.

\- Już?

\- Mhm. 

Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy ściągał swoje ubrania  zakryłam ręką oczy, gdy został już bez nich. Poczułam, jak Louis wchodzi do wody i dotyka moich kostek. 

\- Przysuń się tu. - powiedział, jednak zanim mogłam zareagować, zostałam przyciągnięta do niego. 

Usiadłam tak, by nie dotykać _jego_  i przygryzłam wargę patrząc w jego oczy, które śledziły mój każdy ruch.

\- Jesteś chudsza niż w dzień, w którym cię poznałem. - zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy bawiłam się jego włosami z tyłu głowy. 

\- Tak, też to zauważyłam. To dziwne, bo jem prawie aż za dużo. - zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, na co Louis pokiwał głową, myśląc.

\- Może powinnaś iść do lekarza? Wiem, że jesz, ale to może być coś poważnego, jakaś choroba lub cokolwiek. 

\- Wątpię w to, wszystko jest ze mną dobrze. 

\- Twoje nogi są chudsze, o wiele chudsze. - zauważył ściskając lekko moje udo, a ja przytaknęłam.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego. - wymamrotałam szczerze, muskając jego szyję palcami, a on westchnął i lekko ścisnął mój tyłek.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał, a ja zrozumiałam, że nawiązuje do tego co stało się wczoraj.

\- Dobrze. - szepnęłam i zagryzłam wargę, gdy jego ręka masowała moją skórę na biodrach.

\- Boli cię coś?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Sapnęłam cicho, gdy jego dłonie stopniowo schodziły w dół, aż w końcu delikatnie włożył we mnie palca. 

\- Louis. - powiedziałam, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu, a on przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze.

\- Tak, księżniczko? - zapytał, ruszając wolno palcem, a mój brzuch zrobił salto na to słowo.

\- K-kocham cię. - odetchnęłam przy jego szyi i poczułam, ze się uśmiecha.

\- Wiem, kochanie.

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytałam, wyglądając przez okno.

Louis po kąpieli stwierdził, że chce pokazać mi parę rzeczy, na co ochoczo się zgodziłam. Jak na razie zauważyłam, że jesteśmy na jakimś odludziu i robiło się coraz ciemniej. Widziałam z oddali jakiś opuszczony skatepark, a po uśmieszku Louisa wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie tam zmierzamy.

\- Na starym skateparku, jest tam zajebiście. - odparł, przyśpieszając, po czym zaparkował przed wielką, ciemną starą bramą, która miała ponad dwa metry. 

_Jeśli nie będzie innego wejścia, to nie wejdę tam o własnych siłach._

\- Louis, ale ja tam nie wejdę.

\- Och, kochanie, wejdziemy tam razem. 

Chłopak położył swoją ciepłą dłoń na moim biodrze i zaczął ze mną iść w stronę bramy. Stojąc pod nią spojrzałam w górę i przełknęłam ślinę, ponieważ _to jest takie wysokie_.

\- Boisz się? - usłyszałam przy swoim uchu, przez co lekko podskoczyłam i obróciłam się w jego stronę. 

\- T-trochę, jak my tam wejdziemy? - zapytałam go, a on skinął głową na bramę przede mną i chwycił się jej.

\- Musimy się po niej wspiąć i przejść na drugą stronę, to łatwe. - wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wykonywać tę czynność.

_Żartujesz sobie?_

\- Ugh, jeśli się zabije..

\- Nie zabijesz się, chodź.

\- Czy to w ogóle jest legalne? - wymamrotałam, przerzucając nogę na drugą stronę zimnej bramy i zaczęłam powoli schodzić, podczas gdy szatyn stał już na ziemi i czekał na mnie.

\- Jasne, że nie. - prychnął, na co spadłam na swoje stopy i syknęłam z bólu, który przeszył moje palce.

\- Co? Jak to?! - pisnęłam, patrząc na niego zszokowana, a on się zaśmiał.

\- Żartuję maleńka, chodź. - mrugnął do mnie i splótł nasze dłonie, idąc w stronę rampy, którą oświetlała tylko jedna latarnia.

_Wcale nie boję się ciemności._

Podeszliśmy do rampy i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Louis w tym czasie wyciągał jakąś płytę.  

\- Mam! - krzyknął Louis, dlatego spojrzałam na niego.

Miał w rękach dwie deskorolki, przez o zastanawiałam się skąd się tu znalazły. 

\- Skąd ty je masz? - spytałam, podchodząc do niego i zagryzłam wargę.

\- Schowałem je tu.. kiedyś. - odpowiedział, rozglądając się po terenie, jednak szybko na mnie spojrzał z uśmiechem i podał mi jedną.

\- Proszę, chodź. 

Louis poinstruował mnie jak mam ustawić się na desce, po czym tuż obok mnie zrobił to samo i złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Na 3 zjedziemy, dobra? - spyta mnie, a ja skinęłam głową.

\- Raz, dwa trz ..

\- HEJ WY! CO WY TU DO CHOLERY ROBICIE?! 

Przestraszona pisnęłam, gdy Louis odepchnął się od ziemi i zaczęliśmy zjeżdżać w dół, a następnie biec w stronę innego 'wyjścia'. 

\- Mówiłeś, że to legalne!

\- Żartowałem!

Warknęłam i ścisnęłam mocniej jego rękę, gdy przebiegaliśmy przez trawnik i wspięliśmy się po małej kładce. Louis pociągnął mnie za sobą, przez co usiadłam na jego udach, a ręce ułożyłam na jego torsie.

\- Boże, to było straszne. - westchnęłam ze śmiechem, patrząc na niego z ukosa, na co cicho prychnął.

\- No, było. - zaśmiał się, a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i pochyliłam się do przodu.

Louis położył dłonie na moich plecach, a jego klatka piersiowa wibrowała od śmiechu, co rozśmieszało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ja pierdole! Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak szybko biegła! 

Moje oczy zaczęły łzawić, a po chwili kaszlałam, ponieważ ogarnęło mnie uczucie, że moje gardło płonie.

\- Przestań! - wydusiłam, przecierając oczy i zachichotałam.

Chłopak poklepał mnie po plecach, na co uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało i zagryzłam wargę.

-  _That the world is ugly/ Świat jest brzydki  
_

_But you're beautiful to me/ Ale ty jesteś dla mnie piękna_

Moje serce przyśpieszyło, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł głos Louisa, który jest  _nie oszukujmy się_ idealny. 

\- Wiesz, jutro przez dwa dni mam wolontariat. - odezwałam się po chwili ciszy między nami, podczas której nasze oddechy się wyrównały.

\- Wolontariat czego?

\- W schronisku.

\- Po co ci to?

\- Ponieważ lubię pomagać zwierzętom, a do tego jest zabawnie i uroczo.

\- A uhm, idzie ktoś tam z tobą? Od której to jest?

\- Cóż, jest to od 11 do 15, ponieważ są zmiany, a odpowiadając na twoje drugie pytanie to idę sama.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę iść tam... z tobą. - powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się lekko i przebiegł językiem po swojej dolnej wardze.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałam, a on skinął głową i przeciągnął mnie do pocałunku.

    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------    

\- Louis, nie wstanę.

Szatyn budził mnie od dwudziestu minut, jednak jak widać, bez skutków. Byłam strasznie zmęczona po wczorajszym dniu, a do tego leże w jego łóżku, _uwielbiam to._

\- Musisz wstać, kochanie. Jest już 10:34.

Wydałam z siebie jęk, obracając się na plecy i zobaczyłam, że Louis jest już ubrany w granatowy T-shirt z napisem 'Buffald Bilds' i klasyczne czarne rurki.

_Ja oczywiście będę wyglądać jak gówniak, podczas gdy on będzie napierdalał perfekcjonizmem._

\- Wyglądam ja kupa, nie idę nigdzie - wymamrotałam w pościel i zakryłam się zaraz po tym jak wzięłam do ust miętowego cukierka z szafki nocnej.

Usłyszałam westchnienie, a po chwili lewa strona łóżka ugięła się i od razu poczułam perfumy Louisa.

\- Jeśli wstaniesz w ciągu pięciu minut zrobię wszystko co zechcesz. - powiedział, a ja otworzyłam oczy.

\- Okej.

_To nie będzie proste._

Szybko wstałam i podreptałam do łazienki, gdzie umyłam twarz, zęby, zrobiłam makijaż i przebrałam się. Ubrałam dziś czarny crop top, tego samego koloru obcisłe spodnie oraz szarą bluzę chłopaka.

\- Gotowa? - spytał Louis, gdy wyszłam z łazienki i podeszłam do łóżka, na którym siedział.

Zauważyłam, że pościelił je, gdy nie było mnie w pokoju.

\- Tak. - skinęłam głową, na co uśmiechnął się i wstał, po czym wyszliśmy z jego domu.

\- Jak długo tam będziemy?

\- Mówiłam ci to już. - przewróciłam oczami, jednak powtórzyłam mu ile czasu tam spędzimy.

Po dziesięciu minutach, które przegadaliśmy o tym co będziemy robić później, dotarliśmy na miejsce. Słońce przyjemnie grzało, nie było gorąco, ale też nie było zimno, wręcz idealnie. Zauważyłam, że na głównej tablicy jest  informacja, że wolontariusze mają się udać do pokoju nr 13, dlatego tak zrobiliśmy. 

\- Dzień dobry. - przywitaliśmy się z uroczą starszą panią i prawdopodobnie jej wnukiem lub synem.

Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się do mnie, co odwzajemniłam i poczułam, że Louis splata nasze palce. 

\- Um, my mieliśmy.. My zapisaliśmy się-znaczy ja się zapisałam na..

\- Przyszliśmy pomóc biednym, chorym zwierzakom - powiedział za mnie Louis, a ja odetchnęłam głęboko i uśmiechnęłam się niezręcznie.

\- Ach, tak. Proszę, tu macie koszulki i ogrodniczki, ponieważ możecie się.. Pobrudzić. -  podszedł do nas chłopak z odzieżą i wręczył ją nam do rąk, a w zasadzie to mi, na co Louis zacisnął szczękę.

\- Dawno cię nie widziałem, Louis. - powiedział do niego chłopak, uśmiechając się szyderczo, przez co Louis mnie puścił i zbliżył się do niego tak, że byli dokładnie przed sobą.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się kiedykolwiek poznawali. - uniósł brwi do góry, oblizują lekko usta.

\- Za to ja pamiętam. Pamiętasz ile mi jeszcze wisisz kasy, hm? - spytał go ironicznie, jednak Louis chwycił go za kołnierz koszulki i powiedział mu coś na ucho, przez co on spojrzał na mnie, przełknął ślinę i zaśmiał się.

\- Chyba śnisz.

\- Zatkasz swoją pieprzoną mordę, zanim ja to zrobię i nie będziesz mi wchodził kurwa w drogę, rozumiesz?

\- Ty pier..

\- HEJ!

Do akcji wkroczyła starsza pani, za co byłam jej ogromnie wdzięczna, po czym chwyciłam szatyna za rękę i wyszliśmy z pokoju jak najszybciej. Usłyszałam, jak niejaki Wayne prycha i wyzywa go od dupków oraz chujów, jednak szybko zatrzasnęłam drzwi i spojrzałam na Louisa.

\- Kto to był? - westchnęłam, krzyżując ręce i patrząc na niego, opierając się przy tym o ścianę.

\- Nikt, nie ważne. - przewrócił oczami, gdy odpowiadał, a ja zamknęłam oczy, ponieważ  _ugh._

\- Jasne.

Odepchnęłam się od ściany i skierowałam się w inną stronę, by poszukać łazienki, gdzie będę mogła się tam przebrać i pójść robić to, po co tak naprawdę przyszłam.

_To będzie długi dzień._

      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------      

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś, Noel. - podziękowała mi staruszka, a ja uśmiechnęłam się i podałam jej rękę, jednak ona mnie przytuliła.

_Okej._

\- Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia, dobranoc!

Louis wyszedł pierwszy, a ja zaraz za nim. Nie gadaliśmy prawie od tej rozmowy przy gabinecie, co trochę mnie zasmucało, jednak to była jego wina, nie moja.

\- Dalej się będziesz boczyć? - spytał mnie, paląc papierosa, gdy usiedliśmy na ławce.

\- Ja? To ty zachowujesz se jak dzieciak, nie odpowiadając mi i zbywając mnie. - wzruszyłam ramionami, lekko się denerwując.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Kurwa, to moja sprawa i jego nie mieszaj się w to. 

\- Więc go znasz?

\- Tak, kurwa znam. Odpuść. - warknął, a ja przewróciłam oczami, krzyżując ręce i odwróciłam wzrok.

\- Ta, jasne. 

Wstałam z ławki, gdy Louis zgasił fajkę i zaczęłam iść w stronę domu. Zagryzłam wargę, gdy zawiał wiatr i wzdrygnęłam się, gdy poczułam oddech chłopaka na swoim prawym policzku. 

\- Spójrz na mnie. - poprosił cicho, co zrobiłam prawie od razu.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się, a ja skinęłam głową, a następnie przytulił mnie do siebie.

_Może jestem naiwna, ale kocham go._

\- Kocham cię. - powiedziałam w jego klatkę piersiową, a jego serce przyśpieszyło, przez co wiedziałam, że mnie usłyszał. 

Nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował mnie w głowę i złapał mnie za rękę, po czym w końcu poszliśmy do domu.

\- Jestem wykończona. - Jęknęłam w jego poduszkę, leżąc w samej bieliźnie. 

Przed chwilą zdjęłam ubrania i położyłam się plackiem na łóżku, nie mając siły na nic. Zaraz po tym jak przyszliśmy do domu, Louis zaproponował, żebyśmy napili się wina.

\- Bolą mnie stopy, uda, brzuch..

Poczułam, jak coś zimnego, a zarazem mokrego jedzie od mojej kostki aż po plecy. Lód.

\- Louis..

\- Sh kochanie, pozwól mi się tobą zająć. - szepnął, obracając mnie i zaczął jeździć lodem po moich obojczykach, schodząc stopniowo w dół.

_Chyba jestem pijana._

_Jeszcze nie bełkotam, jest dobrze._

Dłoń szatyna zleciała na mój dekolt, przesuwając lodem po moich piersiach,  a następnie po ramionach i rękach. 

_Wbrew pozorom to całkiem przyjemne. Kogo ja oszukuję, to jest niesamowite._

\- Teraz tu..

Jego dłonie przeszły na moje stopy, po czym delikatnie masując moją skórę na łydkach przesuwał lodem.

\- Masz taką miękką skórę, maleńka. - pocałował mój brzuch, a po chwili poczułam przyjemne zimno na udach.

\- Lou - jęknęłam, gdy całował moją szyję, a lód pieścił skórę nad moimi majtkami.

\- Tak, maleńka?

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko odepchnęłam od siebie chłopaka i usiadłam na niego okrakiem, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

\- Whoa, kochanie. Nie wiedziałem, że..

\- Zamknij się. - wymamrotałam i pocałowałam go, dociskając swoje krocze do jego.

Zaczęłam rozpinać spodnie chłopaka, dlatego lekko się uniósł, a po chwili został w samych brokerkach. Czułam jak bardzo jest podniecony, dlatego zaczęłam się delikatnie o niego ocierać, przez co oboje jęknęliśmy.

\- Ktoś jest chętny - zachichotał, wkładając we mnie jednego palca, a drugą ręką wyciągał prezerwatywy z szafki. 

Poruszał palcem, gdy ja ściągałam stanik, po czym założył gumkę, a ja ustawiłam się odpowiednio i opuściłam się na nim, wzdychając.

\- Och - przewróciłam oczami z rozkoszy i uniosłam się, a następnie ponownie opuściłam.

Wolno poruszałam biodrami, specjalnie go torturując i zassałam jego skórę na szyi.

\- Nie widziałem cię jeszcze w ostrej wersji, maleńka.

\- Lubisz to.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to podnieca. Wyglądasz tak seksownie ujeżdżając mnie. - powiedział do mojego ucha, na co zagryzłam wargę, wariując wewnątrz.

Jego ręka oplotła moją talię, gdy poruszałam się, a drugą masował moją pierś.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, Noel.

Te słowa sprawiły, ze moje serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło, ponieważ Louis pierwszy raz mówi o swoich uczuciach do mnie.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo - zajęczałam, zaciskając się na nim, przez co wypuścił drżący oddech do mojego ucha.

\- Kocham cię, moja księżniczko - szepnął, a w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, ponieważ  _on właśnie wyznał mi miłość o boże._

_Mogę umrzeć, proszę?_

Czułam, że za chwilę dojdę, dlatego poruszałam się trochę szybciej, a Louis odpowiadał na moje ruchy unosząc swoje biodra.

\- Louis.

\- Noel.

Pisnęłam w jego szyję, ponownie się zaciskając, po czym zamknęłam oczy i oparłam się o jego ramię, oddychając nierówno.

_Co się właśnie stało?_

Tomlinson uniósł moje ciało i położył mnie na plecach na łóżku, a następnie przykrył biało-czarną kołdrą.

\- Jestem śpiąca. - mruknęłam, przytulając się do niego, na co od razu przerzucił swoją rękę na moją talię, smyrając mnie po biodrze.

\- Zamknij oczy, skarbie.

_skarbieskarbieskarbieskarbie_

_- Say go through the darkest of days/Powiedz, że przejdziemy przez najciemniejsze dni  
_

_Heaven's a heartbreak away/Niebo jest o złamane serce od nas  
_

_Never let you go, never let me down/Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść, nigdy mnie nie zawiedź_  
Oh it's been a hell of a ride/Oh,to była szalona podróż   
Driving the edge of a knife/Jadąc na krawędzi  


 _Never let you go, never let me down/Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść, nigdy mnie nie zawiedź_  
Let me love you/Pozwól mi się kochać   


_Let me love you/Pozwól mi się kochać_

\- Przyzwyczaiłam się do twojego głosu.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się, że śpiewam ci do snu. 

Hello!

Przysięgam, chcę już skończyć to ff naprawdę, ponieważ chcę zrealizować coś następnego, a nie mogę, ponieważ nie skończyłam tego i strasznie się przez to denerwuję.

Mam nadzieję, że wytrwacie do końca. 

Szczerze denerwuję się, gdy myślę o pisaniu ostatniego rozdziału i epilogu, ponieważ sama sobie złamię serce!  

###  [Chapter 15](/works/9166846/chapters/20814523): Przepraszam, że nie mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze, maleńka. 

### Chapter Text

Noel's POV. 

Jęknęłam, gdy przewróciłam się na prawy bok, a moja głowa dosłownie umierała. Zacisnęłam oczy po czym ziewnęłam i uchyliłam powieki by zobaczyć przyglądającego mi się Louisa z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak bardzo boli głowa? - wymamrotałam, nie kryjąc swojego złego samopoczucia, a on położył swoją ciepłą dłoń na moim brzuchu i dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że jestem naga.

\- Wypiłaś trochę więcej wina i chciałaś wyskoczyłaś z okna, jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobiłaś upadłaś na podłogę krzycząc, że jeśli teraz cię nie zabiorę na Hawaje, przyjdziesz w nocy i wepchniesz mi włosy łonowe swojej matki do buzi. - powiedział poważnie do mnie, a moje serce stanęło.

_Co?_

\- Ty.. co? - sapnęłam cicho, a on po chwili wybuchł śmiechem, co na szczęście oznaczało, iż tylko żartował.

\- Nie no żartuję, kochanie. Napiłaś się wina i później totalnie odleciałaś.

\- Czy my.. no wiesz? - pokazałam dziwny gest rękami, a on się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodzi ci o to, czy uprawialiśmy seks? Tak, zrobiliśmy to, byłaś na górze. - odpowiedział, jeżdżąc palcami po mojej skórze na brzuchu.

\- O boże.

\- Hej, nie narzekałem. - zaśmiał się, aczkolwiek szybko jego twarz zrobiła się bardziej zestresowana, gdy przyglądał mi się, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Co? - zapytałam.

\- Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? - spytał mnie, a ja zagryzłam wargę, myśląc.

_O czym on mówi? Przecież wczoraj nic takiego się nie stało._

_Prawda?_

\- Uhm, raczej nie. Czy to ważne? - wzruszyłam ramionami, a on odetchnął, jednak nadal wydawał się niespokojny.

\- Nie, to nic. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja postanowiłam, że nie będę ciągnąć dalej tego tematu i zapytałam go o ślub mamy.

\- Co? Taa, mamy być gotowi dziś na dwunastą, bo o 15 mamy samolot do Holandii, z czego będziemy w samolocie jakieś pięć godzin, bo są pierdolone opóźnienia. Tam matka ma przymierzyć sukienkę i zrobić próbę generalną jutrzejszego wyglądu, a także ubrać druhny. Naprawdę mi się to kurwa nie uśmiecha, ale jeśli będziesz tam ze mną to przeżyję te męczarnie. - powiedział mi, a ja się uśmiechnęłam delikatnie, mimo, że moje wnętrze szalało.

\- Więc chodźmy się szykować.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ja pierdole, czy tu musi być tyle ludzi? - spytał głośno Louis, gdy staliśmy w bramkach, a dosłownie wszyscy w budynku robili hałas i zamieszanie.

\- Wiesz, nie tylko my gdzieś wylatujemy. przewróciłam oczami i zrobiliśmy krok do przodu.

\- Zjebane snoby. - wymamrotał, na co dostał kuksańca w bok ode mnie, a jego rodzicielka skarciła go wzrokiem, jednak zdawało się, że jej syn tego nie zauważył.

Piętnaście minut później czekaliśmy na pozwolenie wejścia do samolotu, a kolejne dziesięć minut później zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Louis wyjął swoje przekąski takie jak chipsy, żelki, colę, a także telefon i słuchawki.

\- Jeśli to zjesz będzie ci niedobrze. - stwierdziłam, patrząc na to całe jedzenie, a on wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się tym ani trochę.

\- Mam to gdzieś i to kocham[1] - zanucił, a ja przewróciłam oczami, śmiejąc się, a po chwili wpadłam na pomysł.

\- Hej, masz długopis albo marker? - spytałam, uśmiechając się lekko, a on dał mi dwa markery do ręki.

\- Do czego są ci potrzebne?

\- Zobaczysz.

Chwyciłam jego prawą rękę i niedaleko miejsca zgięcia ręki zaczęłam rysować papierowy samolocik. Louis przyglądał się mojej skupionej twarzy, gdy rysowałam zwykłą czarną kreskę, ludzika na deskorolce, globus, a także napis 'oops!'.

\- Dlaczego akurat to rysujesz? - zapytał, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Po prostu mi się podoba.

Na tej samej ręce narysowałam planszę do kółka i krzyżyk, a od pierwszego pola w dół szły czerwone krzyżyki. Na prawym nadgarstku zrobiłam cudzysłów, po czym odłożyłam markery i ze śmiechem spojrzałam na swoje bazgroły.

\- Wyobrażałam sobie to lepiej. - powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, a on uśmiechnął się i wziął swój telefon, a następnie zrobił zdjęcie i wstawił na swojego instagrama.

\- Kiedyś je sobie wytatuuję. - wyznał, a moje serce zatrzepotało na te słowa.

Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu, a on włożył słuchawki i jedną dał mi z czego bardzo się cieszyłam. Nic nie mówiąc puścił moje ulubione piosenki Eda Sheerana, a po jakimś czasie usnęłam.

\- Noel, obudź się. Zaraz lądujemy. - usłyszałam przy swoim uchu, a gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że zaczynamy się zniżać i dobrze widać już miasto.

\- Uhm, okej.

Przetarłam oczy i chciałam zebrać swoje rzecz, jednak wszystko było pochowane, co podpowiadało mi, że Louis się wszystkim zajął.

Pół godziny później wysiedliśmy z samolotu i odebraliśmy nasze bagaże, po czym przed lotniskiem czekaliśmy na taksówkę, która zawiezie nas do hotelu.

\- Czuję się jakbym wykorzystywała ciebie i twoja mamę. - szepnęłam, trzymając w rękach torbę z sukienką i butami, którą podarowała mi mama szatyna, gdy byliśmy już w pokoju.

Był mały problem, ponieważ gdy przyjechaliśmy do hotelu nasze pokoje były zarezerwowane na inne nazwisko, jednak szybko doszliśmy wszyscy do porozumienia i udaliśmy się do naszych pokoi. Pani Tomlinson miała pokój nr 409, jej wizażystki 407, a my 502, ponieważ Louis stwierdził, że 'nie chce mieć pokoju obok swojej matki', więc co mogłam zrobić?

\- Pójdziemy się przejść, gdy wypakujemy wszystko? - spytałam chłopaka, gdy układałam w szafie swoje ubrania.

Louis otworzył wcześniej balkon i palił papierosa, przeglądając coś na swoim telefonie. Mieliśmy dziś tak naprawdę wolny dzień od jakichkolwiek spotkań, ponieważ o 18:30 miałam udać się do pokoju wizażystek, by zrobiły mi próbny makijaż i dobrały strój.

\- Oczywiście. Muszę kupić sobie beanie, ponieważ szara gdzieś mi się zgubiła.

_To nie tak, że ci ją zabrałam i trzymam ją pod poduszką._

Nastało pukanie do drzwi, dlatego wstałam i podeszłam do nich, a gdy je otworzyłam i zobaczyłam uśmiechnięta panią Tomlinson, która trzymała w rękach dwie foliowe torebki, a na głowie miała ręcznik, nie była także pomalowana.

Dowiedziałam się, że w hotelu jest konkurs. Polega on na tym, że trzeba założyć piżamę Coca cola i zrobić w niej zdjęcie, a następnie wysłać je do recepcji. Nagroda główna to 100 funtów i wstęp na pokaz mody w Manchesterze (czyli to o czym zawsze marzyłam).

\- Ojejku, na pewno spróbuję i przekona Louisa by to założył, proszę się nie martwić. - uśmiechnęłam się i weszłam do pokoju, gdzie szatyn siedział na łóżku i przeglądał telefon.

\- Louis.

Chłopak od razu na mnie spojrzał, po czym wstał i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na folię w moich dłoniach.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał swoim lekko ochrypłym głosem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo.

\- Hm, bo tu jest piżama. Znaczy, chodzi o to, że w hotelu jest konkurs i jak ją założymy, zrobimy w niej zdjęcie i wyślemy do recepcji możemy wygrać pieniądze i wejściówki na pokaz mody. - powiedziałam szybko, ekscytując się i denerwując jednocześnie, a on uniósł brew, wskazując swoim palcem na moje pakunki.

\- Że ja mam to założyć?

\- Proszę, to jest ważne dla mnie. - zrobiłam minę szczeniaczka i przytuliłam się do niego, a on westchnął, przez co wydałam z siebie pisk.

\- Tak!

Po tym, gdy rozpakowaliśmy wszystkie nasze rzeczy i upewniliśmy się, że jest wszystko w porządku, wyszliśmy na miasto.

Przebrałam się w czarną koszulkę, spodnie w biało-czarne paski, a na nogach miałam białe wiązane converse. Szatyn założył zielony t-shirt i jasne spodenki z dziurami na nogawkach, oraz standardowo czarne vansy. Na głowie miał czerwoną czapkę z szerokim daszkiem, a do tego okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Na dworze było słonecznie, co mnie bardzo cieszyło. Byliśmy już w czterech sklepach, gdzie Louis kupił tylko nowy snapback.

Napiłam się swojej kawy, którą kupiłam, gdy byliśmy w kawiarni, a Louis uśmiechnął się i wskazał na sklep przed nami.

\- Idziemy tam. - powiedział, uśmiechając się, a ja spojrzałam na sklep i od razu pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie wejdę tam. - oświadczyłam twardo i skrzyżowałam ramiona, na co wydął dolną wargę i zbliżył się do mnie.

\- Proszę?

\- Louis, nie mam pieniędzy na takie wydatki. Nie będziesz także wydawać na mnie pieniędzy.

\- Kochanie, nie zbiednieję, jeśli kupie ci coś. Poza tym poprawi nam się humor i ja może też coś sobie kupię.

\- To jest damski sklep.

\- Cicho. To jak? - uśmiechnął się i wyglądał tak uroczo, że tylko skinęłam głową.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------- - -- - -  
\- Obiecuję, że wróci za godzinę. - powiedziała do Louisa wizażystka, a on przewrócił oczami, jednak skinął głową.

\- Będę na ciebie czekać. - szepnął tuż przy moich ustach, a następnie pocałował mnie krótko po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdy ja poszłam do innego pokoju.

Wszędzie były kuferki, skrzynki i torebki z różnymi kosmetykami, ubrania w pokrowcach, prostownice, lokówki. Dosłownie wszystko.

_Czy barbie zarzygała cały pokój?_

Szybko zostałam posadzona na jakimś fotelu, po czym dwie kobiety ustawiły się przede mną. Jedna wyciągnęła swój kufer i dobierała kosmetyki do mojej cery, a druga przygotowywała wszystko co było związane z moimi włosami.

\- Myślę, że do twojej sukni będzie pasował delikatny, aczkolwiek wyrazisty makijaż. - powiedziała, nakładając podkład na moją twarz.

Gdy nakładała korektor, kobieta z tyłu psikała coś na moje włosy, a następnie zaczęła je lekko podkręcać.

\- Zamknij oczy. - poleciła, a ja to zrobiłam i poczułam miękki pędzelek na swojej powiece.

\- Pasujecie do siebie idealnie. - zachichotała fryzjerka, a ja się lekko uśmiechnęłam.

\- Dziękuję. - nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na moją twarz.

\- Nałożę jeszcze trochę różu i rozświetlacza na policzki. - powiedziała do siebie i chwyciła dwa różne pędzle, by przesunąć nimi po moich policzkach. Na usta nałożyła matową, delikatną pomadkę, a także lekko wykonturowała moją twarz.

\- Gotowe. - oznajmiły jednocześnie i obróciły mnie do lusterka, a gdy zobaczyłam swoje odbicie otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia.

\- To ja? - zaśmiałam się, po czym dotknęłam swoich włosów i swojej twarzy.

\- Tak. - zachichotały, a ja spojrzałam na nie.

\- Tak bardzo wam dziękuję! - przytuliłam je, a gdy omówiłyśmy więcej szczegółów niechętnie zmyłam makijaż i poszłam do swojego pokoju.

\- Już jestem. - powiedziałam i położyłam się obok Louisa, który przeglądał zdjęcia na instagramie.

\- Widzę. - odparł monotonnie, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Stało się coś? - spytałam, a on nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, raczej nie. - nadal przeglądał zdjęcia, przez co moja irytacja wzrastała i robiło mi się smutno, że nie poświęca mi uwagi.

Nie mówiąc nic wstałam i chwyciłam w dłonie jego paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, jednak odłożyłam je i zdjęłam z siebie ubrania. Zostając w samej bieliźnie wyszłam na balkon i usiadłam na puszystym, miękkim fotelu i odpaliłam fajkę. Zaciągnęłam się od razu i usłyszałam, że chłopak prawdopodobnie wstał z łóżka. I jak się okazało dobrze myślałam, ponieważ sekundę później szatyn stał obok mnie.

\- Denerwuję się. - odezwał się pierwszy, a cisza między nami była _inna_.

\- Czym? - strzepnęłam popiół i obserwowałam, jak tytoń się spala.

\- Wszystkim. Ślubem, tobą, wyjazdem-kurwa. - przeklął, a ja spojrzałam na niego.

\- Czekaj, wyjazdem? Jakim wyjazdem? - spytałam i wstałam, patrząc na niego, jednak jego wzrok był gdzieś poza.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś mi, że mam znaleźć swoją pasję?

\- Tak?

_Do czego on zmierza?_

\- Więc stwierdziłem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić i zgłosiłem papiery do Live Music School w Miami. - powiedział cicho, a ja się zaśmiałam.

\- To przecież świetnie. Będziemy się spotykać wtedy, prawda? - spytałam, uśmiechając się, jednak mój uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy.

\- My nie-my nie zerwiemy, prawda? - mój głos się załamał, a on spuścił głowę, oblizując usta.

Zaczęłam mrugać i obróciłam się do niego plecami, czując wilgoć w oczach i zadrżałam, gdy zimny podmuch wiatru otulił moje ciało. Nie odezwałam się, ponieważ nie miałam nawet słów, które opisałyby to jak się czuję. Weszłam do pokoju, zostawiając Louisa na balkonie i położyłam się na łóżku, okrywając całe ciało kołdrą.

Dziesięć minut później drzwi od balkonu skrzypnęły, a prawa połowa łóżka ugięła się. Czułam od niego bijący aż zapach papierosów. Jego zimne ręce wślizgnęły się pod pościel i przytulił mnie w pozycji na łyżeczki.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze, maleńka. - powiedział do mojego ucha, a moje serce zatrzepotało, gdy zrozumiałam, że płakał.

_Louis płakał. Mój Louis płakał._

\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię kochać. - szepnął, a z moich oczu wypłynęły łzy, ponieważ _kurwa._

-  _Guess it's true/_ _Wygląda_   _na_  to,  _że_   _to_   _prawda_

_I'm not good at a one-night stand/_ _Przygody na jedną noc nie są dla mnie_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man/Lecz wciąż pragnę miłości bo jestem tylko człowiekiem_

_These nights never seem to go to plan/Te noce nigdy nie idą według planu_

_I don't want you to leave/Nie chcę żebyś odeszła_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man/Lecz wciąż pragnę miłości bo jestem tylko człowiekiem_

_These nights never seem to go to plan/Te noce nigdy nie idą według planu_

_I don't want you to leave/Nie chcę żebyś odeszła_

_Will you hold my hand? /Chwycisz mą dłoń?_

_Why am I so emotional?/Dlaczego jestem taki emocjonalny?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self-control/To nie wygląda dobrze, powinienem nad tym panować_

_And deep down, I know this never works/I w sercu wiem, że to nigdy nam nie wyjdzie_

_But you can lay with me/Ale możesz leżeć u mego boku_

_So it doesn't hurt/By ta prawda nie raniła_

_Oh, won't you stay with me/Och, czy nie zostaniesz ze mną?_

_Cause you're all I need/Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuje_

Po tym przytulił się do mojej szyi, a mokre policzki potwierdziły to co myślałam wcześniej. Płakał.

_Tak bardzo go kocham, że boli mnie sama myśl, że go stracę._

ŹLE SIĘ CZUJĘ, GDY PISZE TO WSZYSTKO :(


	15. Przepraszam, że nie mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze, maleńka.

Noel's POV. 

Jęknęłam, gdy przewróciłam się na prawy bok, a moja głowa dosłownie umierała. Zacisnęłam oczy po czym ziewnęłam i uchyliłam powieki by zobaczyć przyglądającego mi się Louisa z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak bardzo boli głowa? - wymamrotałam, nie kryjąc swojego złego samopoczucia, a on położył swoją ciepłą dłoń na moim brzuchu i dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że jestem naga.

\- Wypiłaś trochę więcej wina i chciałaś wyskoczyłaś z okna, jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobiłaś upadłaś na podłogę krzycząc, że jeśli teraz cię nie zabiorę na Hawaje, przyjdziesz w nocy i wepchniesz mi włosy łonowe swojej matki do buzi. - powiedział poważnie do mnie, a moje serce stanęło.

_Co?_

\- Ty.. co? - sapnęłam cicho, a on po chwili wybuchł śmiechem, co na szczęście oznaczało, iż tylko żartował.

\- Nie no żartuję, kochanie. Napiłaś się wina i później totalnie odleciałaś.

\- Czy my.. no wiesz? - pokazałam dziwny gest rękami, a on się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodzi ci o to, czy uprawialiśmy seks? Tak, zrobiliśmy to, byłaś na górze. - odpowiedział, jeżdżąc palcami po mojej skórze na brzuchu.

\- O boże.

\- Hej, nie narzekałem. - zaśmiał się, aczkolwiek szybko jego twarz zrobiła się bardziej zestresowana, gdy przyglądał mi się, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Co? - zapytałam.

\- Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? - spytał mnie, a ja zagryzłam wargę, myśląc.

_O czym on mówi? Przecież wczoraj nic takiego się nie stało._

_Prawda?_

\- Uhm, raczej nie. Czy to ważne? - wzruszyłam ramionami, a on odetchnął, jednak nadal wydawał się niespokojny.

\- Nie, to nic. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja postanowiłam, że nie będę ciągnąć dalej tego tematu i zapytałam go o ślub mamy.

\- Co? Taa, mamy być gotowi dziś na dwunastą, bo o 15 mamy samolot do Holandii, z czego będziemy w samolocie jakieś pięć godzin, bo są pierdolone opóźnienia. Tam matka ma przymierzyć sukienkę i zrobić próbę generalną jutrzejszego wyglądu, a także ubrać druhny. Naprawdę mi się to kurwa nie uśmiecha, ale jeśli będziesz tam ze mną to przeżyję te męczarnie. - powiedział mi, a ja się uśmiechnęłam delikatnie, mimo, że moje wnętrze szalało.

\- Więc chodźmy się szykować.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ja pierdole, czy tu musi być tyle ludzi? - spytał głośno Louis, gdy staliśmy w bramkach, a dosłownie wszyscy w budynku robili hałas i zamieszanie.

\- Wiesz, nie tylko my gdzieś wylatujemy. przewróciłam oczami i zrobiliśmy krok do przodu.

\- Zjebane snoby. - wymamrotał, na co dostał kuksańca w bok ode mnie, a jego rodzicielka skarciła go wzrokiem, jednak zdawało się, że jej syn tego nie zauważył.

Piętnaście minut później czekaliśmy na pozwolenie wejścia do samolotu, a kolejne dziesięć minut później zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Louis wyjął swoje przekąski takie jak chipsy, żelki, colę, a także telefon i słuchawki.

\- Jeśli to zjesz będzie ci niedobrze. - stwierdziłam, patrząc na to całe jedzenie, a on wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się tym ani trochę.

\- Mam to gdzieś i to kocham[1] - zanucił, a ja przewróciłam oczami, śmiejąc się, a po chwili wpadłam na pomysł.

\- Hej, masz długopis albo marker? - spytałam, uśmiechając się lekko, a on dał mi dwa markery do ręki.

\- Do czego są ci potrzebne?

\- Zobaczysz.

Chwyciłam jego prawą rękę i niedaleko miejsca zgięcia ręki zaczęłam rysować papierowy samolocik. Louis przyglądał się mojej skupionej twarzy, gdy rysowałam zwykłą czarną kreskę, ludzika na deskorolce, globus, a także napis 'oops!'.

\- Dlaczego akurat to rysujesz? - zapytał, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Po prostu mi się podoba.

Na tej samej ręce narysowałam planszę do kółka i krzyżyk, a od pierwszego pola w dół szły czerwone krzyżyki. Na prawym nadgarstku zrobiłam cudzysłów, po czym odłożyłam markery i ze śmiechem spojrzałam na swoje bazgroły.

\- Wyobrażałam sobie to lepiej. - powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, a on uśmiechnął się i wziął swój telefon, a następnie zrobił zdjęcie i wstawił na swojego instagrama.

\- Kiedyś je sobie wytatuuję. - wyznał, a moje serce zatrzepotało na te słowa.

Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu, a on włożył słuchawki i jedną dał mi z czego bardzo się cieszyłam. Nic nie mówiąc puścił moje ulubione piosenki Eda Sheerana, a po jakimś czasie usnęłam.

\- Noel, obudź się. Zaraz lądujemy. - usłyszałam przy swoim uchu, a gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że zaczynamy się zniżać i dobrze widać już miasto.

\- Uhm, okej.

Przetarłam oczy i chciałam zebrać swoje rzecz, jednak wszystko było pochowane, co podpowiadało mi, że Louis się wszystkim zajął.

Pół godziny później wysiedliśmy z samolotu i odebraliśmy nasze bagaże, po czym przed lotniskiem czekaliśmy na taksówkę, która zawiezie nas do hotelu.

\- Czuję się jakbym wykorzystywała ciebie i twoja mamę. - szepnęłam, trzymając w rękach torbę z sukienką i butami, którą podarowała mi mama szatyna, gdy byliśmy już w pokoju.

Był mały problem, ponieważ gdy przyjechaliśmy do hotelu nasze pokoje były zarezerwowane na inne nazwisko, jednak szybko doszliśmy wszyscy do porozumienia i udaliśmy się do naszych pokoi. Pani Tomlinson miała pokój nr 409, jej wizażystki 407, a my 502, ponieważ Louis stwierdził, że 'nie chce mieć pokoju obok swojej matki', więc co mogłam zrobić?

\- Pójdziemy się przejść, gdy wypakujemy wszystko? - spytałam chłopaka, gdy układałam w szafie swoje ubrania.

Louis otworzył wcześniej balkon i palił papierosa, przeglądając coś na swoim telefonie. Mieliśmy dziś tak naprawdę wolny dzień od jakichkolwiek spotkań, ponieważ o 18:30 miałam udać się do pokoju wizażystek, by zrobiły mi próbny makijaż i dobrały strój.

\- Oczywiście. Muszę kupić sobie beanie, ponieważ szara gdzieś mi się zgubiła.

_To nie tak, że ci ją zabrałam i trzymam ją pod poduszką._

Nastało pukanie do drzwi, dlatego wstałam i podeszłam do nich, a gdy je otworzyłam i zobaczyłam uśmiechnięta panią Tomlinson, która trzymała w rękach dwie foliowe torebki, a na głowie miała ręcznik, nie była także pomalowana.

Dowiedziałam się, że w hotelu jest konkurs. Polega on na tym, że trzeba założyć piżamę Coca cola i zrobić w niej zdjęcie, a następnie wysłać je do recepcji. Nagroda główna to 100 funtów i wstęp na pokaz mody w Manchesterze (czyli to o czym zawsze marzyłam).

\- Ojejku, na pewno spróbuję i przekona Louisa by to założył, proszę się nie martwić. - uśmiechnęłam się i weszłam do pokoju, gdzie szatyn siedział na łóżku i przeglądał telefon.

\- Louis.

Chłopak od razu na mnie spojrzał, po czym wstał i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na folię w moich dłoniach.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał swoim lekko ochrypłym głosem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo.

\- Hm, bo tu jest piżama. Znaczy, chodzi o to, że w hotelu jest konkurs i jak ją założymy, zrobimy w niej zdjęcie i wyślemy do recepcji możemy wygrać pieniądze i wejściówki na pokaz mody. - powiedziałam szybko, ekscytując się i denerwując jednocześnie, a on uniósł brew, wskazując swoim palcem na moje pakunki.

\- Że ja mam to założyć?

\- Proszę, to jest ważne dla mnie. - zrobiłam minę szczeniaczka i przytuliłam się do niego, a on westchnął, przez co wydałam z siebie pisk.

\- Tak!

Po tym, gdy rozpakowaliśmy wszystkie nasze rzeczy i upewniliśmy się, że jest wszystko w porządku, wyszliśmy na miasto.

Przebrałam się w czarną koszulkę, spodnie w biało-czarne paski, a na nogach miałam białe wiązane converse. Szatyn założył zielony t-shirt i jasne spodenki z dziurami na nogawkach, oraz standardowo czarne vansy. Na głowie miał czerwoną czapkę z szerokim daszkiem, a do tego okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Na dworze było słonecznie, co mnie bardzo cieszyło. Byliśmy już w czterech sklepach, gdzie Louis kupił tylko nowy snapback.

Napiłam się swojej kawy, którą kupiłam, gdy byliśmy w kawiarni, a Louis uśmiechnął się i wskazał na sklep przed nami.

\- Idziemy tam. - powiedział, uśmiechając się, a ja spojrzałam na sklep i od razu pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie wejdę tam. - oświadczyłam twardo i skrzyżowałam ramiona, na co wydął dolną wargę i zbliżył się do mnie.

\- Proszę?

\- Louis, nie mam pieniędzy na takie wydatki. Nie będziesz także wydawać na mnie pieniędzy.

\- Kochanie, nie zbiednieję, jeśli kupie ci coś. Poza tym poprawi nam się humor i ja może też coś sobie kupię.

\- To jest damski sklep.

\- Cicho. To jak? - uśmiechnął się i wyglądał tak uroczo, że tylko skinęłam głową.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------- - -- - -  
\- Obiecuję, że wróci za godzinę. - powiedziała do Louisa wizażystka, a on przewrócił oczami, jednak skinął głową.

\- Będę na ciebie czekać. - szepnął tuż przy moich ustach, a następnie pocałował mnie krótko po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdy ja poszłam do innego pokoju.

Wszędzie były kuferki, skrzynki i torebki z różnymi kosmetykami, ubrania w pokrowcach, prostownice, lokówki. Dosłownie wszystko.

_Czy barbie zarzygała cały pokój?_

Szybko zostałam posadzona na jakimś fotelu, po czym dwie kobiety ustawiły się przede mną. Jedna wyciągnęła swój kufer i dobierała kosmetyki do mojej cery, a druga przygotowywała wszystko co było związane z moimi włosami.

\- Myślę, że do twojej sukni będzie pasował delikatny, aczkolwiek wyrazisty makijaż. - powiedziała, nakładając podkład na moją twarz.

Gdy nakładała korektor, kobieta z tyłu psikała coś na moje włosy, a następnie zaczęła je lekko podkręcać.

\- Zamknij oczy. - poleciła, a ja to zrobiłam i poczułam miękki pędzelek na swojej powiece.

\- Pasujecie do siebie idealnie. - zachichotała fryzjerka, a ja się lekko uśmiechnęłam.

\- Dziękuję. - nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na moją twarz.

\- Nałożę jeszcze trochę różu i rozświetlacza na policzki. - powiedziała do siebie i chwyciła dwa różne pędzle, by przesunąć nimi po moich policzkach. Na usta nałożyła matową, delikatną pomadkę, a także lekko wykonturowała moją twarz.

\- Gotowe. - oznajmiły jednocześnie i obróciły mnie do lusterka, a gdy zobaczyłam swoje odbicie otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia.

\- To ja? - zaśmiałam się, po czym dotknęłam swoich włosów i swojej twarzy.

\- Tak. - zachichotały, a ja spojrzałam na nie.

\- Tak bardzo wam dziękuję! - przytuliłam je, a gdy omówiłyśmy więcej szczegółów niechętnie zmyłam makijaż i poszłam do swojego pokoju.

\- Już jestem. - powiedziałam i położyłam się obok Louisa, który przeglądał zdjęcia na instagramie.

\- Widzę. - odparł monotonnie, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Stało się coś? - spytałam, a on nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, raczej nie. - nadal przeglądał zdjęcia, przez co moja irytacja wzrastała i robiło mi się smutno, że nie poświęca mi uwagi.

Nie mówiąc nic wstałam i chwyciłam w dłonie jego paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, jednak odłożyłam je i zdjęłam z siebie ubrania. Zostając w samej bieliźnie wyszłam na balkon i usiadłam na puszystym, miękkim fotelu i odpaliłam fajkę. Zaciągnęłam się od razu i usłyszałam, że chłopak prawdopodobnie wstał z łóżka. I jak się okazało dobrze myślałam, ponieważ sekundę później szatyn stał obok mnie.

\- Denerwuję się. - odezwał się pierwszy, a cisza między nami była _inna_.

\- Czym? - strzepnęłam popiół i obserwowałam, jak tytoń się spala.

\- Wszystkim. Ślubem, tobą, wyjazdem-kurwa. - przeklął, a ja spojrzałam na niego.

\- Czekaj, wyjazdem? Jakim wyjazdem? - spytałam i wstałam, patrząc na niego, jednak jego wzrok był gdzieś poza.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś mi, że mam znaleźć swoją pasję?

\- Tak?

_Do czego on zmierza?_

\- Więc stwierdziłem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić i zgłosiłem papiery do Live Music School w Miami. - powiedział cicho, a ja się zaśmiałam.

\- To przecież świetnie. Będziemy się spotykać wtedy, prawda? - spytałam, uśmiechając się, jednak mój uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy.

\- My nie-my nie zerwiemy, prawda? - mój głos się załamał, a on spuścił głowę, oblizując usta.

Zaczęłam mrugać i obróciłam się do niego plecami, czując wilgoć w oczach i zadrżałam, gdy zimny podmuch wiatru otulił moje ciało. Nie odezwałam się, ponieważ nie miałam nawet słów, które opisałyby to jak się czuję. Weszłam do pokoju, zostawiając Louisa na balkonie i położyłam się na łóżku, okrywając całe ciało kołdrą.

Dziesięć minut później drzwi od balkonu skrzypnęły, a prawa połowa łóżka ugięła się. Czułam od niego bijący aż zapach papierosów. Jego zimne ręce wślizgnęły się pod pościel i przytulił mnie w pozycji na łyżeczki.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogę zostać z tobą na zawsze, maleńka. - powiedział do mojego ucha, a moje serce zatrzepotało, gdy zrozumiałam, że płakał.

_Louis płakał. Mój Louis płakał._

\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię kochać. - szepnął, a z moich oczu wypłynęły łzy, ponieważ _kurwa._

-  _Guess it's true/_ _Wygląda_   _na_  to,  _że_   _to_   _prawda_

_I'm not good at a one-night stand/_ _Przygody na jedną noc nie są dla mnie_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man/Lecz wciąż pragnę miłości bo jestem tylko człowiekiem_

_These nights never seem to go to plan/Te noce nigdy nie idą według planu_

_I don't want you to leave/Nie chcę żebyś odeszła_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man/Lecz wciąż pragnę miłości bo jestem tylko człowiekiem_

_These nights never seem to go to plan/Te noce nigdy nie idą według planu_

_I don't want you to leave/Nie chcę żebyś odeszła_

_Will you hold my hand? /Chwycisz mą dłoń?_

_Why am I so emotional?/Dlaczego jestem taki emocjonalny?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self-control/To nie wygląda dobrze, powinienem nad tym panować_

_And deep down, I know this never works/I w sercu wiem, że to nigdy nam nie wyjdzie_

_But you can lay with me/Ale możesz leżeć u mego boku_

_So it doesn't hurt/By ta prawda nie raniła_

_Oh, won't you stay with me/Och, czy nie zostaniesz ze mną?_

_Cause you're all I need/Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuje_

Po tym przytulił się do mojej szyi, a mokre policzki potwierdziły to co myślałam wcześniej. Płakał.

_Tak bardzo go kocham, że boli mnie sama myśl, że go stracę._

ŹLE SIĘ CZUJĘ, GDY PISZE TO WSZYSTKO :(


	16. Potrzebuję cię bardziej niż narkotyków.

Noel's POV.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie, dziecinko. - powiedziała mama Louisa, gdy byłam już gotowa do ceremonii.

\- Pani również wygląda pięknie. - uśmiechnęłam się, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i pociągnęła nosem, wygładzając swoją suknię.

\- Nie wierze, że znowu biorę ślub - z jej oczy uleciało kilka łez, dlatego szybko wytarłam je delikatnie chusteczką, aby nie naruszyć jej idealnego makijażu.

Wstałam dziś wcześniej, ponieważ musiałam iść do pokoju wizażystek, by mnie 'zrobiły'. Louis został w pokoju.

\- Jen, która godzina? - spytała Joannah, majstrując przy swoim welonie, a ja przyglądałam się swojemu odbiciu.

_Naprawdę wyglądam ładnie._

_Mam nadzieję, że_ _Louis_ _nie zniszczy tego dnia swoim_ _chamstwem_ _i_ _wulgarnością_ _._

\- Wychodzimy wszyscy! Pan młody już jest przed kościołem. - ogłosiła parę minut później Jen z Anastasis (bo tak miały na imię), po czym wyszłyśmy z hotelu.

Czekała na nas przystrojona kwiatami biała limuzyna i paru ochroniarzy, którzy pilnowali wszystkiego na zewnątrz. Dziś świeciło słońce, co oznaczało, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie udany.

_Chociaż mam złe przeczucie co do tego._

\- Strasznie się denerwuję - głos panny młodej zatrząsł się, gdy przebierała nerwowo palcami.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić, dzisiejszy dzień jest wasz, nic i nikt ci go nie zepsuje - pocieszyłam ją, a ona wzięła głęboki oddech, licząc do pięciu.

\- Dam radę.

Po chwili dojechaliśmy pod kościół, który również był przystrojony. W środku wszyscy goście już byli, dlatego wysiedliśmy z limuzyny i ustawiliśmy się przy wejściu. Usłyszałam standardową melodię, która świadczyła o tym, iż panna młoda już idzie. Nie widziałam jeszcze Louisa, ale mam pewność, że będzie wyglądał perfekcyjnie i gorąco w swoim garniturze  _o ile go założył._

Drzwi się otworzyły i wszyscy zgromadzeni ulokowali swój wzrok w nas. Od razu złapałam kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, który zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i posłał w moją stronę uśmiech, przez co się zarumieniłam.Miał jak zwykle lekko roztrzepane włosy i jak zwykle wyglądał cholernie gorąco. Doszliśmy do ołtarza i ustawiłam się obok szatyna, który nie przejmując się niczym, złapał mnie za rękę i potarł swoim palcem moją dłoń. Wtedy zaczęli odmawiać przysięgę.

Cała ceremonia wypadła wspaniale i Louis o dziwo nie robił żadnego zamieszania z czego bardzo się cieszyłam. Później, gdy wyrzuciliśmy cały ryż i kwiatki pojechaliśmy do hotelu, ponieważ Louis nie chciał zostawać na 'imprezie'.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz, mamo - powiedział skrępowany Louis do swoje rodzicielki, gdy staliśmy przy limuzynie, na co kobieta się rozpłakała.

Louis objął ją ramionami, gdy ta płakała mu w garnitur, jednak to nie było teraz ważne. Chłopak posłał mi lekko zmieszane spojrzenie, jednak wiedziałam, że jest tym zaskoczony aczkolwiek szczęśliwy.

\- Pojedziemy już do domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Ależ nie, jedźcie.

Pokiwaliśmy głową i pojechaliśmy do hotelu taksówką. Weszłam do pokoju i zdjęłam swoje buty, a następnie chciałam rozpiąć sukienkę, jednak nie dosięgałam do zamka.

\- Uhm, Louis? Mógłbyś mi pomóc w zam..

Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić moja sukienka zleciała z moich ramion. Zrzuciłam ją z siebie i podeszłam do szafy, by włożyć ją na wieszak, a następnie do pokrowca, bo nie ma szans, żebym zatrzymała tą sukienkę nawet jeśli jest śliczna.

\- Noel - szepnął Louis, dlatego spojrzałam na niego.

Stał do mnie przodem, nadal ubrany w smoking i trzymał ręce za plecami, kiwając się w przód i w tył.

\- To dla ciebie - powiedział cicho i moim oczom ukazała się piękna, czerwona róża.

Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia, gdy wręczył mi ją do rąk. Zagryzł wargę i zbliżył się do mnie tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.

\- Wiem, że to kurewko tandetne i oklepane, ale ta róża jest sztuczna. Wiesz dlaczego? - spytał, nadal utrzymując spokojny głos i jego oczy były teraz jasne, przejrzyste.

\- Nie - pokręciłam głową, a on się lekko uśmiechnąć.

\- Ta róża zwiędnie, gdy przestane cię kochać - wyszeptał, a ja prawie zemdlałam. 

\- C-co?

Szatyn tylko zbliżył swoją dłoń do mojego policzka i czule mnie pocałował. Wplątałam dłonie w jego włosy i opadłam na łóżko.

Zatraciliśmy się w sobie po raz kolejny, raz za razem. 

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Miesiąc później siedziałam z Louisem na pokazie mody w Manchesterze, który wygraliśmy. Tak, byłam strasznie szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziałam się, że to my wygraliśmy. 

Wyciągnęłam swojego Iphone'a i zaczęłam nagrywać i w między czasie robić zdjęcia modelom i modelkom. Byłam strasznie podekscytowana całym wydarzeniem, ponieważ zawsze chciałam tu być. Louis spojrzał na mnie i na moje usta, a ja lekko uśmiechnęłam się do niego, co odwzajemnił.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że tu jestem - powiedziałam mu do ucha, a on ścisnął moją dłoń, na co się uśmiechnęłam, a motyle w moim brzuchu szalały. 

- Wiem, kochanie.

\- Myślę, że muszę iść do łazienki - powiedzialam, gdy skończył się pokaz, a moje serce biło jak oszalałe.

\- Zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.

\- Ok.

Szybko poszłam do łazienki, gdzie zrobiłam siusiu, a gdy upewniłam się, że umyłam ręce, wyszłam przed budynek.

Louis stał oparty o swój samochód i palił papierosa rozmawiając przez telefon.  Stąd widziałam, że jest zdenerwowany i usłyszałam jak krzyczy:

\- Kurwa nie, nie zgadzam się.

Podeszłam do niego, a on przewrócił oczami i schował telefon do kieszeni, po czym zdeptał fajkę.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nieważne.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, kurwa.

 _Jaki_   _jest_   _twój_   _problem?_

Nie odpowiedziałam i weszłam do samochodu, zapinając się i oparłam głowę o szybę. Louis obszedł auto, po czym usiadł i wyjechał z parkingu.

Dojechaliśmy do hotelu pół godziny później. Szybko przebrałam się w czarną bluzę z nadrukiem i obcisłe ciemne dresy. Na nogi założyłam vansy i podeszłam do telefonu by zamówić sobie jedzenie. Miałam teraz swoje pieniądze, przez co czułam się dumna, że Louis nie musi mi kupować rzeczy. 

Zamówiłam kanapki z kurczakiem, serem i warzywami,  czekoladowe ciastka i porcję Latte. Louis siedział na balkonie, przeglądając telefon lub po prostu patrzył przed siebie.

\- Powiesz mi o co chodzi czy nadal będziesz się obrażać? - spytałam go, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Louis, proszę. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, za to usiadł na krześle i wypuścił drżący oddech, dlatego kucnęłam przy nim i położyłam swoją dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Dziś jest czwarta rocznica śmierci moich przyjaciół, prawdziwych przyjaciół - powiedział cicho, gryząc swoją dolną wargę, a ja poczułam pustkę w moim brzuchu.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytałam, a on przebiegł językiem po wardze i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie chciałem cię.. dołować.

\- Co się wtedy stało?

\- Wszyscy byliśmy na imprezie. Spiliśmy się i poszliśmy na plażę, co nie bylo dobrym pomysłem. Jeszcze gorszym było to, że Mike, mój kumpel, miał tam mały jacht. Mówiłem im,  żebyśmy wracali, ale oni nie słuchali więc się wkurwiłem i ja-ja wyszedłem stamtąd. Gdybym wiedział, że oni wszyscy zginą, że coś takiegk się stało nawet bym ich z domu nie wypuścił.

Jego oczy się zaszkliły, jednak nie płakał. Miał zaciśnięte pięści, a jego oddech był przyspieszony. 

\- To nie była twoja wina, Louis - szepnęłam i usiadłam na jego kolanach, przytulając go.

Jego ręce dotknęły moich bioder, aż w końcu on też mnie przytulił i wtulił się w moją klatkę piersiową.

\- Teraz zostałaś mi tylko ty. Nie mam już nikogo oprócz ciebie - powiedział i  _przysięgam_  jego głos się zatrząsł na końcu.

\- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, przysięgam. Zostanę przy tobie tak długo jak tylko będziesz chciał.

Po tym już nie rozmawialiśmy. Szybko przyszło też jedzenie, którym podzieliłam się z Louisem.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

\- Zostały nam ostatnie dwa dni wakacji, a ja nadal myślę, że dopiero się zaczynają. To jest najgorsze - te wszystkie wolne dni szybko mijają, a te, które są zajęte mijają boleśnie wolno - powiedziałam dwa tygodnie później Louisowi, który siedział na łóżku i grał na konsoli w Fifę.

_Nienawidzę tego._

\- Cóż, tak już jest, maleńka.

Przewróciłam oczami i zrobiłam mu zdjęcie na snapchata, gdy nie patrzył i uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok.

_Mam tak dużo jego zdjęć._

_-_ Hej, Louis?

\- Mmm?

\- Kiedy się we mnie-znaczy kiedy zrozumiałeś, że czujesz do mnie coś więcej? - spytałam, przebiegając dłonią po jego pościeli, a on odłożył kontroler i spojrzał na mnie.

\- To było wtedy, gdy byliśmy na plaży. Bałaś się, że cię puszczę i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że się o ciebie martwię i chcę cię mieć blisko siebie. Potem graliśmy w pytania i spytalaś mnie dlaczego nie chce mieć żadnej takiej osoby i wtedy od razu na myśl przyszłaś mi ty - dotknął mojej dłoni, a jego wzrok skrzyżował się z moim i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Byłem strasznie zazdrosny o kogokolwiek i to doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa, bo chciałem, żebym to ja był tym kimś dla ciebie. Za każdym razem, gdy cię widziałem chciałem czuć twoje usta na moich.

\- Wow - powiedziałam, a on wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana i zadał to samo pytanie.

\- Tak naprawdę od samego początku mi się podobałeś. Jednak, gdy pierwszy raz się pocalowaliśmy.. coś we mnie zaiskrzyło. Pragnęłam więcej i więcej, ale nie mogłam, bo wiedziałam, że tego nie odwzajemnisz, a odrzucenia nigdy bym nie zniosła.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziałam w jego usta, a on ścisnął moje biodra i pocałował mnie.

\- Wiem.

Całowaliśmy się prawdopodobnie kilka minut, jak nie i godzin, aż w końcu musiałam wracać do domu, ponieważ miałam kilka spraw związanych ze szkołą.

\- Kiedy dostajesz swój list z collegu? - zapytałam Louisa, ubierając buty, a jego oczy się lekko rozszerzyły, po czym wypuścił powietrze z płuc i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Nie wiem, myślę, że są jakieś opóźnienia, prawdopodobnie będę musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. A c-

W tej chwili zadzwonił mój telefon.

\- Tak, matko?

\- Noello, proszę przyjdź do supermarketu w centrum miastach. Jest tam Abigail i pomożesz jej z zakupami. Pa.

Po tym się rozłączyła.

Przewróciłam oczami i spojrzałam na Louisa, który stał bardzo blisko mnie. Odłożyłam telefon na komodę i zagryzłam wargę.

\- Potrzebuje cię bardziej niż narkotyków - szepnął i pocałował mnie tak, jakby to był ostatni raz.

Szybko znalazłam się w centrum miasta i ruszyłam do sklepu, gdzie znajdowała się moja siostra. 

Przeszłam przez automatycznie otwierające się drzwi i zaczęłam szukać ja między regałami. Znalazłam ją na dziale farb i szamponów do włosów.

\- Oh! Już jesteś, chodź. Musimy kupić dużo rzeczy do domu.

Kupiłyśmy produkty spożywcze, detergenty oraz kilka innych przekąsek. Dla siebie wzięłam paczkę tamponów i żelki, po czym ruszyliśmy do kasy.

Kobieta zaczęła kasować rzeczy na taśmie, a ja zauważyłam Zayna, który palił papierosa przed sklepem.

\- Karta na punkty? - spytała kasjerka, a ja pokręciłam głową.

_Czy one zawsze muszą o to pytać? To_ _wkurwiające_ _._

\- Nie.

\- 40 dolarów, proszę.

Abi zapłaciła, a ja wyszłam z zakupami przed sklepem i zatrzymałam się obok mulata.

\- Stało się coś? - spytałam, gdy ujrzałam jego mokre od łez policzki.

\- Tak, wszystko się zjebało - skinął głową, nie patrząc na mnie, a jego pusty wzrok był gdzieś daleko.

\- Przykro mi - przytuliłam go, po czym obiecałam, że na pewno zadzeonię do niego, gdy będę w domu. Wzruszył ramionami i szepnął 'ok'.

Pojechałyśmy do domu autobusem i gdy rozpakowałam zakupy, zorientowałam się, że nie mam ze sobą telefonu.

\- Co do kurwy?

Pobiegłam na górę i dosłownie nigdzie nie było mojego telefonu. Zaczynało się ściemniać, gdy  spojrzałam za okno.

I wtedy mnie olśniło. Zostawiłam go u Louisa.

Wybiegłam z domu i szybkim krokiem szłam w stronę domu Louisa. Zauważyłam, że nie ma jego auta, jednak zapukałam do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła mi pani Tomlinson, która miała zaszklone oczy.

\- Dobry wieczór, jest Louis?

\- Słucham? Właśnie dosłownie przed chwileczką odjechał na lotnisku. Dostał się do wymarzonego collegu - powiedziała zaskoczona, aczkolwiek szczęśliwa, a ja poczułam zawroty głowy.

\- C-co? Wyje-wyjechał-jak kie-co?

Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami i zobaczyłam gdzieś daleko wyjeżdżające auto. Rzuciłam się do biegu, krzycząc i wrzeszcząc, żeby się zatrzymał i mnie nie zostawiał, ale on tylko przyspieszał, aż w końcu odjechał i zostawił mnie na środku ulicy samą, rozjechanym sercem i tonącą we własnych łzach.

_Zostawiłmniezostawiłmniezostawiłmnie_

Nie pamiętam o której wstałam z betonu i wróciłam do domu, ani jak weszłam na werandę, ani jego jak odebrałam swój telefon.

W końcu znalazłam się w swoim pokoju cała we łzach, moje policzki cały czas były mokre, a oczy miałam opuchnięte tak bardzo, że nic prawie nie widzialam.

Ostatkiem sił usiadłam na łóżku i wtedy zobaczyłam białą, małą karteczkę, która została złożona w pół. Wstałam i oświeciłam lampkę, by przyjrzeć się jej bardziej.

_Tylko pamiętaj, by zawsze płonąć tak jasno._

Od razu poznałam charakter pisma, a chwilę później uderzyłam głową o szafkę, czując mdłości, dopóki nie pochłonęła mnie czarna dziura.

\- Doktorze, kiedy ona się obudzi? - usłyszałam przerażony głos matki, przez co się skrzywiłam.

_O kim ona kurwa mówi?_

\- Za niedługo, cierpliwości - odpowiedział, a po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, a ktoś złapał mnie za rękę.

Otworzyłam oczy, jednak od razu je zamknęłam, ponieważ było zbyt jasno. Po chwili się przyzwyczaiłam do panującego światła w pomieszczeniu i zobaczyłam, że jestem w szpitalu.

_Co się stało?_

\- Oh, obudziłaś się, jak dobrze - zachlipiała moja mama, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi  _bo co kurwa?_

\- Twoje wyniki badań są złe, bardzo źle, Noello. Masz anemię, a twoje ciało jest słabe - przerwał lekarz, który wszedł do spokoju i stanął przy moim łóżku.

\- Dlaczego ja nic nie pamiętam? - spytałam, czując się niekomfortowo.

Boli mnie wszystko. Jednak najbardziej boli mnie serce, coś, co było najważniejsze w moim życiu zostało jakby rozmyte.

To uczucie, którego nie możesz się pozbyć. Czujesz ból, cierpienie, ale tak naprawdę nie znasz ku temu powodu.

\- Tak, to normalne przy upadku. Twoja pamięć jest teraz jak komputer, który szuka błędu w systemie. Z czasem wrócą ci wspomnienia, zobaczysz - powiedział, a moja głowa zaczęła pulsować, dlatego położyłam się.

\- Myślę, że to twoje - mama podała mi kartkę, a następnie wyszła do doktora.

 _Tylko pamiętaj, by zawsze płonąć tak jasno_.

_Co?_

Zmarszczyłam brwi, jednak postanowiłam zachować tą kartkę. Czułam, że zbyt wiele ona dla mnie znaczy, żeby ją wyrzucić.

Spojrzałam na sufit i wypuściłam z siebie  głośny oddech.

*Rok później*

\- Tak, mamo mam wszystko. Dziękuję, będę tęsknić pa! - krzyknęłam do rodziców i zatrzasnęłam drzwi od taksówki.

To dziś wylatywałam z Doncaster, by powitać swoją wymarzoną szkołę w Manchesterze.

Odkąd wyszłam ze szpitala zmieniłam się - jestem pewna siebie, nauczyłam się flirtować z facetami, jednak nie jestem łatwa i nie pieprzę byle kogo, a także zyskałam dobrą figurę i zostałam modelką, a Mason modelem, przez co podróżujemy po całym świecie i dorobiłam się trochę pieniędzy.

_Manchester,_ _nadchodzę_ _!_

KONIEC.

Niestety to koniec 

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [←Previous Chapter](/works/9166846/chapters/20814523#workskin)
  *   * Bookmark



### Comments

[rossieash](/users/rossieash) as well as 1 guest left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

#### Comment as InfiniteEntropy

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html))

Comment

4300 characters left

### Bookmark

Bookmark

×

####  InfiniteEntropy,  save a bookmark! 

Write Comments

Notes
    

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html)

5000 characters left

Your tags
    

The creator's tags are added automatically. 

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag 

Add to collections
    
Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec


End file.
